The Wicked Ways of Anastasia Steele
by PassThePotatoes
Summary: Lovely Anastasia Steele quickly left an obscure life in Boston for a life at WSU at the request of her father. There she fell into a friendship with Elliot Grey. After years of listening to Elliot's unfavorable stories about his brother, Ana meets the elusive Christian Grey. At that moment, Ana realizes that there are some things that are not meant to be tamed. HEA AU
1. Chapter 1

_Ana_

* * *

"Ana, please come pick us up." Elliot begged through the phone. It was 3 am and the last thing Ana needed was a phone call from a wasted Elliot.

"Where's Wesley? Isn't he the responsible one?" Ana asked, rubbing her tired eyes in her dark bedroom. She could hear laughing on the other end of the phone. Fucking Wesley.

"He can't drive either. I would call my brother, but you know." Ana sighed and sat up in her warm bed. She knew he couldn't do that.

"Fine. I guess I'm forever in your debt for saving me from Holden anyway. I'll be there soon. Text me your location. Tell Wes that he's in trouble." Ana yawned and ended the call. Quickly, she threw on a pair of washed out cut off jean shorts and a vintage band tee before she slipped on some flats and headed out the door of her high rise apartment in Millennium Tower. Millennium Tower was full of luxury apartments and penthouses on 2nd Avenue in Downtown Seattle. She unlocked her white Range Rover in the basement parking garage with her key fob resulting in two quick 'beeps' that echoed in the crisp Seattle night's air. Ana was cruising down Fourth Ave. before taking a quick right to get to Club Vice. She pulled over at the curb by the club and looked through the dense crowd of drunk girls in tube dresses to find Elliot and Wesley. There they were; drunk as fuck.

"Elliot! Wes!" Ana spotted them leaning against the brick faced building. Elliot waved and motioned for Wesley to follow closely behind..

"Thank you so much Ana. We would have called a cab, but we drank all of the fare money." Wesley laughed loudly and burped soon after.

"Wes is supposed to be the one that keeps you in line. Not the other way around." Ana rolled her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you." Elliot smiled.

"I know you will." Ana made an effort to giggle.

Ana couldn't say no to Elliot. They had been inseparable since their freshman year together at Washington State University. Elliot had been her safe place since her upheaval from her home in Beacon Hill, Boston. Immediately after her graduation from the Holmwood Academy in Cambridge she left for Washington state. Ana knew the circumstances of her leaving home, but she missed her father. She rarely ever saw him unless he was in town for a book tour or a convention.

Ana dropped Elliot and Wesley off at Elliot's apartment which happened to be on the floor below her in Millennium Tower. It was convenient and a pain in the ass. Elliot was like a brother and he behaved like one too which made their dynamic interesting at times. Ana didn't have any siblings and Elliot had a brother he couldn't reach and a sister who lived in another country. Ana sighed after she shut the door to her apartment, leaving the outside world behind her. It was 4am and she could easily go back to sleep, but she didn't. Instead she organized her closet by seasons. Attending an all-girls school before leaving Boston, pushed her to have an edge in fashion. She never thought of herself as a label whore. She just liked pretty things and the praise didn't hurt either. When her father got big in the literary world, she started to gain more attention and it only fueled her desire to stand out fashionably. She looked at the clock after steaming her last dress and it read 9 am.

"Fuck." She thought and decided to call Elliot to see if he wanted to do breakfast at The Grove.

"Elliot, you and Wes get out of bed and have mimosas with me." Ana yelled loud enough into the phone to aggravate Elliot's probable hangover.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Elliot mumbled. "Wes, mimosas." Ana heard a moan of approval.

"I'll meet you at your door in thirty." Ana already knew what she was going to wear.

* * *

"You look hot." Elliot smiled as he opened the door for Ana.

"Thanks." She said cheerfully. She was standing there in her white sheer panel dress that showed off her long legs that looked even longer in her nude Louboutin peep toe pumps.

"Wes is almost done." Elliot checked himself out in the mirror near the door.

"He must be hurting." Ana smiled.

"We both are babe." Elliot laughed. "Hey, before Wes comes out can I ask a favor from you? Nothing big." Elliot gave his best 'pitiful' look and Ana ate it up.

"Sure." Ana eyed him curiously.

"I need you to be my date for this Coping Together Gala at my parents house tonight." Ana's eyes bulged. "I know. I know. It's last minute, but I need a date and I'm not comfortable bringing Wes around the family just yet. Especially around my lovely brother. Can you do it?" Elliot looked desperate. Damn you Elliot. Ana sighed.

"Of course. I'd love to." Ana winked and then took a seat on the warm leather couch to wait for Wes.

"Phew. Thanks. At least you'll get to actually meet my family this time. And of course THE Christian Grey." Ana didn't understand Elliot's dislike for his brother. She heard countless stories of his brother's coldhearted ways, but nothing beyond that.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Ana asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, he just bothers me sometimes. After such a long time of him avoiding me it gets easier, but it's still so disappointing." Ana wished she could help him with his issues on that, but it was beyond what she was willing to do.

"It'll be fun. Let's not think about the shitty parts. They are always there anywhere you go." Ana smirked and gave Elliot a tight hug. Wes came out of the bedroom with a humored look on his face. He looked handsome in his dark fitted jeans and white button up shirt. His golden brown hair was in its typical messy look. Ana was always mesmerized by his smiling eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Wes asked with his hands in his pockets. Elliot and Ana looked at each other and then back at a blank faced Wes.

"Nope!" They said in unison. And that was that.

* * *

The Grove was usually packed for breakfast and brunch because the food was that good. It was also very private. Ana made sure that the server had the mimosas filled the entire way through breakfast. Between the bottomless mimosas and eating off each other's plates, the time disappeared.

"Guys, I'm so full and I'm so buzzed. I need a nap." Ana's brain was swimming. Elliot could see it in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll drive your car back. So irresponsible Ms. Steele." Elliot teased.

"Oh, fuck off! 'We drank our cab fare!'" Ana mocked them and laughed at herself while the boys smiled at each other.

"Alright, I got the tab. Let's go little lady." Wes was always such a gentleman.

Ana sang Top 40 the whole car ride back to Millennium Tower and Elliot yelled at God to make her stop. He parked her Range Rover in her assigned spot and they boarded the elevator.

"I'll come knocking at 5." Elliot kissed Ana on the cheek and watched her leave for her door.

"Bye guys, see you soon Elliot." Ana needed to get ready fast.

Ana walked into her closet and quickly zeroed in on a white Givenchy dress with lace and ruffles and put it to the side. Makeup and hair wasn't an issue for her. After boarding with girls most of her life and attending functions with her father, she could do the job on her own. Ana was lucky in that she didn't need makeup. Just a touch of peachy nude lipstick and she was good to go. She left her hair in long dark loose curls that rested beautifully to the side and over her left shoulder. With her simple diamond stud earrings she was good to go.

At 5 pm exactly, Elliot was standing at the other end of the door looking gorgeous in a black Tuxedo.

"You look incredible, Ana!" Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I can say the same for you Mr. Grey" Ana smirked.

"Ready to go? The limo is waiting for us in the front." She could tell that Elliot wished Wes was coming. She couldn't make him more comfortable in his skin though.

"I'm ready. Let's get crazy." Ana hoped she could take the edge off tonight for Elliot. Drinks, dancing, whatever. Even if she had to get in between him and his brother.

* * *

The ride to Bellevue was short and sweet. The houses that lined the roads were beautiful and Ana wanted one of her own. The limo driver pulled into a long driveway lined with flowers and blooming shrubbery and brought them to an entrance way that led to the backyard. Elliot grabbed Ana's hand and escorted her through the gate that held the gala.

"Here we are!" Elliot looked around the event. It was littered with black ties and tight faces. Ana knew these kinds of people. Everything was black and white. It was opulent. The crystal, silver and imported flowers were all the finest touches to an event that made such a difference.

"How about we hang by the bar for a bit?" Ana wanted to warm herself up for the double cheek kissing and fake laughing.

"That's why I love you!" Ana and Elliot ordered their drinks and made them doubles. They both looked like two peas in a pod getting purposefully buzzed at a charity event.

"Elliot! There you are!" Ana noticed an elegant older woman with beautiful blond hair waving at them. It was Elliot's mother Grace. She had heard so much about Grace and had fallen in love with her by Elliot's stories alone.

"Mom!" Elliot hugged her. "This is Ana. Ana this is my mom, Grace." Elliot beamed.

"Ana, lovely to meet you. Elliot has been talking about you for years! I always wondered why you never came by. Welcome!" Grace was sweet.

"Thank you. Beautiful home. I love the flowers." Ana tried to keep it simple. Elliot appreciated it.

"Thank you dear. Come you two. I have seats picked out for you. Carrick would love to meet you too, Ana. He will be thrilled." Elliot looked a little spooked. The last thing he wanted was for his mom to get her hopes up with Ana. He kind of put himself in that position though.

Ana and Elliot took a seat at the table next to each other after Ana had been introduced to Carrick. He was all smiles during his conversation with Ana; making her feel welcome.

"What a wonderful turn out Grace. I was just telling our Christian here what a beautiful job you've done." Ana looked at woman who must of been in her mid-forties. She'd be pretty if she didn't look vacuum sealed. Her black plunge line dress hid nothing and if you looked closely you could see her breast implant scars. Ana shivered.

"Lovely of you to say Elena. So glad you could come. I sat you right across from Ana here. Elena this is Ana. She's Elliot's guest." Grace smiled as she showed Elena to her seat.

"Beautiful girl, Elliot. Pleasure to meet you Ana." Elena purred. This chick was weird, Ana thought.

"She sure is." Elliot winked at Ana. He never mentioned this woman before so Ana dismissed her closeness to the family.

"Oh, there he is." Elena fawned over a tall, broad shouldered man with a face that made Ana cross her legs discretely.

"Christian, you're right here next to me and Elena." Grace motioned for him to sit. Either Christian attended alone or he was with Elena. He wasn't looking at any one person at the table until he sat down and looked at his brother and then his date. Ana could have sworn she saw his lip twitch. She squeezed her legs tighter.

"Christian, this is Ana, Elliot's date." Elena was the one to do the introduction. Who was this woman? Ana watched as Elena rubbed her hand on Christian's bicep; giving it a tight squeeze.

"Pleasure." Christian said simply. Elliot's chuckle was soft, but present. Ana didn't reply. If she wasn't worth the second word then he'd get nothing. He looked a little miffed by it. By the time the guests were seated at the banquet table the courses started to come out one by one. One bite appetizers and practical finger foods. Ana knew she would go to bed hungry if they didn't stop somewhere after.

"I say we order a pizza later." Ana whispered loud enough for Christian to catch.

"Not to your satisfaction?" Christian asked. What was his game?

"It's perfectly fine. I just want to be sure I go to bed satiated." Ana smirked. Christian's eyes lit up a little.

"What do you do Ms.?" Christian asked formally.

"Steele. Call me Ana, and right now I'm a free spirit." Elliot smiled at that. She sure was.

"As in Raymond Steele?" Christian was curious.

"Yeah. The author." Ana had grown used to being lumped in with her father. Similar to Elliot being stuck in his brother's shadow

"Impressive." Christian said sincerely.

"So that's what you do? You're an author's daughter? Can't say I'm surprised." Elena asked with a smile on her face while she picked at her lamb lollipop. Was she trying to pick a fight?

"I'm a little more complicated than that." Ana shoved it right back with her tone. Christian folded his arms in amusement.

"Hmm. Complicated. Not so sure about that." Elena made Ana's jaw set.

"You know what they say about assumptions." Ana replied. Elliot chuckled.

"Oh, Christian, listen, we have ourselves a live wire." Elena coughed into her champagne flute while she laughed to herself. Fucking bitch, Ana thought. Ana fixed her eyes tightly on Elena and relaxed Elena's throat.

"Oh, excuse me." Elena excused herself after belching up the expensive champagne. All eyes were focused on her. Ana tried to hide her smile and eyed Elliot whose face was red with amusement. Christian looked appalled.

"Need a Tums Elena?" Grace asked kindly. Elliot let out a forced grunt that should have been a laugh.

"No, no. Thank you." Elena had no reason to look at Ana the way she did, but the look she sent Ana was venomous. Ana couldn't help but take it further. She focused harder on Elena's gut and let a little air out.

"Ah! Oh. My God. I'm so sorry. Excuse me!" Elena was mortified after a loud odorous warning sound came from her body. She looked around to see if anyone else had heard it. Elliot tried, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Ana continued to look right into Elena's eyes while she finished the job.

"Christian! It won't stop! Shield me! Napkins! Nooo!" Elliot had tears in his eyes while the table gained an audience right when Elena shit her designer gown at one of the most posh events of the season. "It won't end!" Elena stumbled on her heels, trying to hide the mess she made. Christian stared, his mouth gaping in disgust and then he looked at Ana quizzically. Ana shook out of her trance.

"Does anyone know where the hose is?" Ana called out, adding to Elena's humiliation. Elliot had it. He got out of his chair shaking in laughter and walked to the bar to get some air.

"It was a lovely time, I must be going." Elena's upper lip was covered with beads of sweat. She uncomfortably started to shuffle away, waiting for Christian to follow, but he stayed in his seat.

"Poor woman. I hope it wasn't the food." Grace tried to hide a smirk that began to form on the side of her mouth.

"Some people can't handle rich foods." Ana said as a matter-of-fact. Christian nodded with a twitch of his lip. She guessed that her bullshit didn't transcend everyone at the table.

"Afraid so. That's a good idea about the hose Ana. It fucking stinks over here." Carrick said passionately, making Ana giggle. Christian enjoyed the sound of it.

"Carrick! Language. How much have you had to drink?" Grace was mortified.

"The woman just shit by our table, Grace. I'm not allowed to use a little coarse language?" Carrick had a point.

"Dad." Christian shook his head. "There's a guest at the table." He tried to sound mannerly.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you." Ana smiled sweetly.

"Are you and my brother, together?" Grace and Carrick wondered why Christian cared to ask so bluntly, but they were curious also.

"No, we're not. Tough break for me, though. He's such a catch." Ana giggled. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to sell Elliot out. Grace and Carrick found her endearing.

"What did I miss?" Elliot came back with two drinks for himself and Ana. "I made them doubles by the way."

"We were just talking shit." Ana said softly for Elliot to hear, but Christian caught it and smiled. Elliot was weirded out.

"Something funny, bro?" Elliot thought maybe this was his time to connect with Christian.

"Couldn't help but enjoy a good pun." Christian fiddled with the stem of his wine glass. Ana couldn't shake the burn of his stare. She didn't know if she even wanted to.

"Elliot, want to leave early? We can rent a movie and order some pizza with Wes?" Ana wasn't sure if she should make an exit plan for Elliot. She didn't mind staying through the event, but Elliot seemed antsy to get back to the person he should have been spending the night with.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Would you mind?" Elliot looked relieved.

"No, not at all." Ana looked at Christian's slightly furrowed brow.

"Mom, Dad, we're going to head out. Sorry to leave so early." Elliot put it simply.

"Sweetie, they haven't done the dance auction yet." Grace looked disappointed. Carrick could care less.

"Something else just as important is going on tonight and I want to make sure I'm there. I'll be home on Sunday for dinner though, I promise." Elliot made a face that resembled an eager five year old.

"Alright. Take some dessert for your friend." Grace smiled. Ana wondered if she knew.

"It was so wonderful to meet you. It's great to put faces to all of the great stories." Ana smiled and kissed Carrick on the cheek and hugged Grace delicately. Christian stood up and walked away. Ana knew he didn't owe her anything, but still, it was rude.

"Don't mind him Ana. That's just how he is." Elliot mentioned knowingly.

"Now I see what you mean."

* * *

Ana and Elliot walked through the gate that separated the backyard and the driveway. They hit the pavement, but they didn't see their limo.

"Did you ask the driver to stay?" Ana asked. They had better not be stranded, she thought.

"Yeah, of course. What the fuck?!" Elliot looked around, pissed.

"Need a ride?" Elliot looked over at Christian who stood by his black Audi SUV. A security guard waited close by.

"Um, really?" Elliot wasn't sure. Ana followed the lead.

"Yeah, I'm heading down there anyway." Christian was being too nice. Ana knew Elliot was struggling with the answer.

"Yeah, we'd appreciate it. Thanks." Ana smiled up at Elliot.

"Okay. Get in." Christian got into the back seat with ease and Ana got in gracefully. Ana was leg to leg with Christian and neither one of them made a point to move.

"Thanks for the ride. I definitely told the driver to wait. What an asshole." Elliot's face contorted in confusion and Ana saw a slight smile on Christian's face.

"Where to?" Christian asked.

"Millennium Tower. You don't know that?" Elliot thought his brother knew where he lived.

"No, Elliot. I was talking to Ana." Christian shook his head.

"I live in Millennium Tower also. That's where we're going." Ana said.

"Neighbors, huh?" Christian looked amused.

"Sure are. Borrow sugar and everything." Ana half joked. Christian smiled.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Elliot asked Christian.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Nothing." Elliot kept quiet the entire ride back home. He watched Christian examine Ana and take inventory of her assets. He could see that his brother was interested in his best friend and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Here we are!" Elliot shouted through the tension filled Audi. Ana shook her head, knowing what Elliot was doing.

"Thanks for the ride Christian." Ana smirked.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure." Christian sat there looking smug.

Ana and Elliot got out of the SUV and walked into the shiny lobby of Millennium Tower. Ana turned around and watched as the Audi drove off down 2nd Avenue. She wondered if she would ever see the elusive Christian Grey anytime soon. He must have had some kind of hold on Ana because she didn't even notice when he took her cell phone.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

Christian put his pen down and rubbed his face with both of his hands. The cell phone on his desk was taunting him. He was nearing the edge of insanity. Cancelling his contract with his last submissive three weeks ago was proving to be a bad idea. He refused to use his hand over principle so he was left with heavy tension in his balls. His lack of concentration was affecting his ability to work. It almost caused him to miss a phone call he had been waiting for all day.

"Sir, I sent you the information you requested." Barney's high pitched voice sounded through the phone.

"I expect everything to be there." Christian hung up the phone. Christian eagerly opened the confidential email and skimmed through to the most important part..

* * *

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

Relationship Status: No known relationships.

Hometown: Beacon Hill, Boston, MA

School: Holmwood Academy/Washington State University

Father: Raymond Steele; Occupation: Author

Mother: Carla May Wilks; Deceased

Address: 715 2nd Ave, Seattle, WA 98104 Apt. 23

* * *

It was good enough for him.

"Taylor! I need to get to Millennium Tower." Christian was going to pay Anastasia a visit. He was done torturing himself. After the Coping Together Gala all he could think about was Elliot's date. She was stunning with a mix of submissive and fire. Ana knew when to hold back, but that smart mouth really turned him on. Christian walked out of GEH looking like he meant business. The sultry stares had no meaning to him like always.

"It's just a pretty face." He thought to himself.

He walked alongside Taylor to the black Audi SUV that glinted fragments of the hot summer sun. He didn't even know if Ana would be home, but it was worth a try. Christian cradled Ana's cell phone in his hand, trying not to look through it. He shook his head and gave into the urge. He went immediately to her text messages. The recent ones were from Elliot. Christian rolled his eyes. A few were from a Holden. It was obviously a man who knew her well. He was harassing her to talk things through. Then there was a string of text messages from a woman named Kate.

"Girl, can't believe what you did. I thought you gave it up?" Gave what up?

"Don't tell me Reese saw that." Ana replied.

"It's not like we could help it. That guy was fucking hot!" Kate sent back. What guy?

"I'm turning off my phone now." And that's what she did, because the texts between them stopped. Christian was confused by the messages. His wheels were turning.

"We're here, sir." Taylor pulled into the parking garage of Millennium Tower and he let Christian off at the elevator.

"Wait here. I should be back soon." Christian requested. Taylor nodded and Christian boarded the elevator, hitting the button for the 24th floor. Christian looked both ways down the long hallway looking for apartment 23. The black apartment number stood out immediately from down the hall to his left. He could hear dance music. Christian walked like a man on a mission and knocked on Ana's door loudly. The music turned off and he could hear rustling around. The door opened to a glowing Ana. She was barefoot in dark skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt cut off at the bottom of her impressive chest. Christian swallowed hard.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Ana asked nicely. Christian felt like it might have been a bad idea just showing up.

"You left your phone in the car last night. I thought you might be looking for it." Christian showed no signs of emotion when he handed the phone to her.

"Thank you! I was going to have Elliot look at your house for me. I really appreciate it." Ana smiled. Christian just stood there. "Want to come in?" Ana offered. Her smile was inviting.

"Thanks." Christian stepped inside and looked around. Ana had impressive taste. Very modern with a lot of color, textures and patterns. "Nice place." Christian commented.

"Thanks. Designing is a hobby of mine." Ana smiled while she uncorked a bottle of Prosecco. "Care for a glass?" She asked Christian. He wasn't fond of his submissives drinking, but he had to remember that he barely knew her and she wasn't a submissive. Christian smiled. Not yet anyway.

"Please." Christian trailed his finger around her furniture, taking in the essence of Ana. He looked for anything that might turn him off. That was fruitless. She was seemingly perfect. Too perfect.

"Here. Please, have a seat." Ana directed Christian to her plush white couch that faced a white brick fireplace that had a flat screen mounted above it. Flowers and photos sat atop the barn wood mantle.

"You live here alone?" The place was too big for just one person. He also needed to make absolutely sure she was single.

"Yeah. I grew old of having roommates. Plus, your brother is here often enough that it feels like I have one." She grinned and took a sip of her drink. "How'd you know where I live?" Christian hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Doorman. Wasn't difficult." He lied.

"Oh, Okay." Ana looked nervous. She began to toy with her necklace. Christian liked that he affected her.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Christian asked out of the blue. This was new for him.

"Yeah. Sure, I'd like that." Ana tilted her head down to hide the wide grin she was showing. It was a sight to see for Christian. She might be cut out for what he had in store for her.

"Good. I should be going. How does 7 pm sound?" Christian placed his champagne flute on the kitchen counter and stood by the door. He was ready to make his exit. The smell of honey and flowers that came off of her was affecting him.

"Sure. That's perfect. I'll see you then Christian." Ana smiled while she held the door open. She watched as Christian crossed the threshold into the hallway.

"Bye Ana."

"Christian." Ana shut the door slowly until it clicked. Christian smirked and made a quick exit for home.

* * *

It was nearing 7 pm and Christian took the R8 keys from Taylor's waiting hand.

"Tell Gail I won't be needing dinner tonight." Taylor nodded and Christian took the elevator to the parking garage. His R8 sat there, waiting eagerly for the ride to Millennium Tower. Christian's thoughts wandered on his way to Ana's. Could Ana be his sub? She was certainly his type. The admission that Ana was a free spirit concerned him. There was a loss of control there. He wasn't sure that he could put up with that.

Christian's arrival at Ana's apartment was punctual and when the door opened to reveal Ana in a black Herve Leger Crisscross A Line dress. Christian's breath hitched just a little bit.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You're looking very handsome." Ana smiled.

"Shall we?" Christian asked.

"Let's go." Ana walked alongside Christian to the elevator. He pressed the button for the garage and stood there absorbing the tension between each other. He caught Ana checking him out of the corner of his eye and she blushed when she realized his noticing. He loved that he affected her. The ride down seemed to last for an eternity.

It was a relief when the doors opened and they finally got into the car.

"Where are we off to?" Ana asked, settling herself in the car.

"The Mile High Club." Christian's go-to spot for anything similar to this occasion.

"Fancy." Ana half giggled while she looked out her passenger side window. Christian smiled at that. She wasn't totally aware of who he was and what he had in his portfolio.

"You could say that." Christian put his foot on the gas and wished for light traffic.

The Mile High Club was busy, as usual, and the service was quick due to his reputation. The hostess seated them at a back table to give them privacy. Christian was annoyed with the hostess that paid zero attention to hospitality and focused more of her energy on pushing her tits in Christian's face. If looks could kill, Ana's would have incinerated the hostess. It turned Christian on.

"Here's your water, sir." The hostess dragged out 'sir' a little too long. Christian wished it had come out of Ana's mouth instead.

"That's for my date." Christian overly pronounced 'date' to evaporate the lust that filled the hostess' eyes.

"Certainly." The hostess said sweetly. Ana rolled her eyes. Christian's palm twitched.

"Thanks." Ana said halfheartedly. The hostess didn't respond. Where the hell is the server? Shouldn't they be doing all of this? Christian watched Ana's gaze burn into the hostess.

"I'll be right back with your wine, sir." The hostess purred. Ana smirked as the hostess lost her footing and face planted on the marble floor. Christian looked on in shock as the hostess stood up and turned around to face him with a bruise forming on her forehead. She was mortified.

"Oh my God are you alright? That looked like it hurt." Ana feigned concern. Christian looked at Ana in wonder. Who was this girl? The hostess looked at Ana and then back to Christian. She brushed herself off and walked away.

"Well, that was unfortunate." Christian tried to hide his smirk. He knew Ana was feeling victorious based on the satisfied look present on her face.

"It's always good to watch where you're going. You hypnotized her. It really is unfair." Ana's smile grew wide. Christian shook his head.

"You're the one who's turning heads tonight, not me." It was true. Christian had been sending looks towards some of the male patrons who couldn't help themselves.

"Such a charmer." Ana said. Christian didn't know what to say to that. Throughout dinner he found himself enjoying Ana's company. It was rare for him to be engrossed in a conversation while enjoying it at the same time. Talking with Elena was purely business and nonsense he thought. Ana charmed him and it was very different than the women he associated with prior to Ana. He was used to women who knew what they wanted from him. It was purely contractual and whatever connection he had with them was based on a partnership with a main purpose of getting off. Ana was refreshing and he never thought he would think that about any woman. Now what to do about this submissive situation. He needed to get it out of the way so he could move on before the going got tough.

"I have a bit of a proposition for you." Christian watched as the server took their empty dinner plates.

"Proposition?" Ana looked nervous.

"I'd have to show you." Christian needed for Ana to see it.

"Okay. Show me what?" Ana wasn't following.

"Are you free tomorrow night for dinner at my place?" Christian asked. Two nights in a row was a little excessive considering they were just starting out.

"Sure. You're making me nervous. You're not the Ted Bundy type are you?" Ana was half serious. Christian laughed.

"No. Nothing of the sort." Except he did beat women for orgasms.

"Alright." Ana said simply.

"I should get you back. It's getting late." Ana looked a little disappointed. Christian felt it too. They slowly walked alongside each other to elevator and out to the parking garage. It was quiet until she saw the hostess that fell on her ass. She looked pissed.

"You bitch, you tripped me!" The hostess had the balls to confront Ana.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Christian was furious as he defended Ana.

"Your whore tripped me because she felt threatened!" The hostess spewed bullshit.

"Get lost." Christian shooed her away and turned back to Ana to head back to the car. Christian liked that Ana didn't bother to acknowledge the hostess and remained silent.

"Fuck that!" The hostess yelled. Ana turned around as the hostess lunged for her. Christian tried to stop her, but Ana took care of it herself. The hostess looked like she hit a brick wall and fell back on her ass.

"What the fuck?!" The hostess screeched. Ana walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"You will get up and brush yourself off. Then you will turn around, get into your car and go home. As soon as you get home you'll look in your bathroom mirror and talk yourself into having respect for yourself and others. Your personality is shit!" Ana finished.

"Okay." The hostess stood up and did just that. Christian looked at Ana like she had three heads. His spine tingled. What the fuck did he just witness? That was a whole new kind of domination.

"What did you do to her?" Christian wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Just a little girl talk. Let's go." Ana pretended that nothing just happened. Christian shook his head and followed her to the car. The car ride was quiet on the way to Millennium Tower. Christian wasn't sure about what he just saw. The girl hit the air and fell over. What are you supposed to make of that?

"You saw her hit something and fall right?" Christian asked. Ana shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, it was strange. It was like she changed her mind last minute and didn't catch herself in time." Ana shrugged.

That actually made a little bit of sense. Christian shrugged it off as well. Still, something didn't sit right.

By the time he got back to Escala it was 10:30pm and the feeling in the car was still with him. He decided to do a little digging of his own on Ana. If he was expecting Ana to be his submissive he needed to know everything about her and he had a weird feeling about her at the moment. He couldn't tell if it was bad, but he was never wrong about people. Christian sat at his desk in his office and started up his laptop. He knew that Ana was from Boston and she left quickly after graduating from Holmwood Academy. He thought he'd start there.

Holmwood Academy was an elite private school for students who were extremely talented for their age. Admission was by invitation only. Weird, Christian thought. He decided to do more searching on Ana's father and where she lived. Nothing out of the ordinary, but then he found a link to a website based on Raymond Steele's book 'Between Two Worlds' and its rumored connection to Holmwood Academy. The book was about a secret modern day coven that was under attack. Christian googled coven. He googled 'moving objects with mind' and 'invisible walls'. He closed his computer and squeezed his eyes shut while he massaged his temples. He was fucking nuts. Surely Elliot would have known if anything was weird about Ana, and if he did it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Maybe he didn't know. They've known each other for five years though, he had to know something was strange; he thought. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about it, but he'd just ask her about her father's book. That's good enough, right?

* * *

"Welcome." Christian greeted Ana at the elevator. Tonight he asked Ana to be his submissive.

"Thanks. Nice place." Ana looked at his penthouse in awe.

"It's just a place to sleep." Christian half lied.

"Well, thanks for inviting me over." Christian caught her sweet scent and laughed at last night's investigation. He was definitely crazy.

"Certainly. Wine?" Christian asked.

"Red, if you have it." Ana replied. Christian opened a vintage red and poured them each a glass. He handed one over to Ana.

"Thanks. So, I hate to rush things, but this proposition of yours?" Christian was glad that she was eager to get to business.

"Right. About that. I want you to know that I would never hurt you and you can leave at any time you wish." Christian didn't see much emotion.

"Okay." Ana wanted Christian to continue.

"Follow me." Christian walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. He stopped in front of a door that blended into the stark white walls.

"Again, you can leave at any time you want."

"Let's go Christian." Ana wanted to get the show on the road. Christian opened the door and let her in. He watched as she looked inside before entering. The suspense was killing him.

"Ana, say something."

"So you're really fucking kinky... Why am I not surprised?" Ana's response was lacking fear and disgust.

"That's it?" Christian expected more from her.

"I've seen worse. Believe me." And she had.

"Worse?" Christian was pretty intense.

"Yeah, worse."

"So you're not scared?" He asked.

"Should I be? So you want me to be your sub?" She glanced towards Christian and the look on her face made Christian's cock twitch. He needed to get her out of the room before he pounced on her. He needed her to sign the contract.

"You know about submissives?" Christian wondered how she knew so much about the lifestyle. Was she in it too?

"I'm not as innocent as you may think." Ana smirked.

"I need to show you something else." Christian motioned for her to follow. He closed the playroom door and walked to his office. He looked for the basic contract on his laptop and printed it out after filling in Ana's information.

"I need you to look through this carefully." He handed her the contract. "Study it. Ask me questions." Christian wanted her to know it inside out. Ana thumbed through it quickly.

"Christian, I don't think so." Ana shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"This wouldn't be mutual for me and honestly, It's kind of weird." Ana threw the contract on Christian's desk.

"Excuse me?" Christian was baffled.

"Yeah. Why sign a contract in order to gain trust in someone if they're not prepared to give it to you up front anyway? It's insulting for one, and two, It's a little sad." Ana kept going. "I don't know you very well and from the things I've heard from Elliot, I shouldn't, but I can still see that you have more to offer than that." Ana grabbed her car keys off of the counter and headed for the elevator. "Christian, don't take what I said too personally. If this is what you like, go for it. But think about it; If you're contracting trust and sex, what else do you need contracts for?" Ana walked into the elevator and gave Christian a half smile.

"Ana..." Christian started, but the elevator doors shut before he could finish.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

"Elliot, calm down, it was one dinner." Ana sat with Elliot on the couch in her apartment. He was upset that Ana went behind his back and had dinner with Christian.

"He may be my brother, but he isn't good for you. He's like another Holden." Ana thought about that for a moment. Christian was definitely unique.

"Don't worry, I ended it before it could go anywhere." Ana took a sip of her beer.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way. I think I'm going to bring Wes to dinner tonight at my parents. Please say you'll come to break the ice." Elliot looked petrified.

"Are you sure you want me to tag along?" Ana asked.

"My parents loved you and it will totally help. Please." Ana couldn't say no.

"Fine! You absolutely take advantage of my weakness for you." Elliot was too good looking for his own good.

"It's just a face sweetheart." Elliot winked at her.

"Get out of here." Ana pushed Elliot out of her apartment and closed the door behind her. She had a few hours before she had to get ready. She should call Kate.

"Kate, I haven't hear from you since the other night. What gives?" Ana teased.

"Steele, I'm sorry. Things are crazy here at Holmwood." Kate was an adviser at Holmwood Academy. It was a position that got passed down. Ana never questioned it.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" Ana worried.

"A little of both. New initiates." Kate didn't have to say more.

"Any of them show the traits?" Ana asked.

"No, just you. Lucky bitch." Ana didn't feel lucky.

"Just leave me out of discussions around Mara. She finally stopped asking me to come back." Ana would get daily phone calls from the headmistress begging her to come back to the academy. Ana was one of a kind and they would have liked to use her.

"Will do. I gotta go. Enjoy dinner tonight. It's supposed to be good." Kate laughed. Ana was annoyed.

"Seriously, Kavanaugh! Enough of the divination. I don't do it to you." Kate was naturally nosy and Ana hated it.

"I can't help it!" Ana rolled her eyes.

"Bye Kate." Ana ended the call.

* * *

Elliot wouldn't quit fidgeting on the car ride to Bellevue. Ana could tell that his anxiety was getting to him. Wes didn't look any different.

"You guys need to chill. It's dinner and they're going to love you Wes. Elliot's parents are wonderful people." Ana watched as Wes' shoulders relaxed.

"I just want it to be perfect." Elliot said.

"It wont be. Just be prepared for that. Wes and I are here for you either way." Ana patted Elliot's knee.

"Thanks, Ana." Elliot smirked.

"Don't mention it." Ana shrugged.

Ana turned down Elliot's obnoxiously long driveway and pulled up in front of his beautiful tudor home.

"Here we go!" Elliot smiled and they got out of the car. Grace was waiting for them at the door with a smile on her face. She always looked so glamorous.

"Glad you all could make it!" Grace beamed. She gave Elliot and Ana a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then she looked at Wes and her grin grew extra wide.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wesley." Wes put on his best smile.

"Wesley, very handsome." Ana giggled at Grace.

"Thank you." Wesley stammered. Grace invited them inside and Carrick met them in the living room.

"Dad, you know Ana."

"Ana, so good to see you again!" Carrick gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, this is Wesley." Elliot flashed his perfectly white teeth.

"Wesley, good to meet you. Welcome." Carrick gave Wes a manly hand shake. Wes took what he could get.

"Dinner should be ready soon. How about a drink?" Carrick offered.

"Please!" Ana quickly responded. Carrick chuckled.

"Very well then." Carrick had Gretchen fetch drinks for the four of them and that's when Christian walked through the door. With Elena.

Elliot spit his drink back into his glass when he saw Elena standing close by to Christian.

"What the fuck?" Elliot said under his breath.

"Who's that?" Wes asked with a tone.

"Elena, my brother's work friend, or something. She's the one I was telling you about." Elliot was about to start a bout of laughter.

"Oh my God! That's her?" Wes chuckled. Ana gave her a good look. She didn't see anything she liked. She hated to do it, but she read into her. Submissives, Christian on his knees and a business deal gone bad. It flowed through Ana in small clips that resembled GIFs.

"Ana." Elena greeted her plainly.

"Elena, hope you're feeling better." Elliot elbowed Ana to quit because he couldn't hold his pending outburst.

"So kind of you to say." Elena matched her. Elena couldn't bother to say 'hello' to Elliot or Wes. Wes rolled his eyes. Christian locked eyes with Ana, but Ana looked away.

"Dinner, everyone!" Grace called everyone in. Ana sat next to Elliot who sat next to Wes. Unfortunately for Ana, she sat across from Christian and Elena.

"Wes, did you go to school with Elliot and Ana?" Carrick asked.

"I did. We all met freshman year. I lived across the hall from Elliot." Wes said.

"That must have been nice." Grace added.

"It was. Elliot, Ana and I were pretty inseparable." Ana smiled at Wes' comment.

"Ana with two good looking men. Must have been difficult to hide your tendencies." Elena made a dig and another assumption. What was wrong with her? Grace cleared her throat; obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, I am a woman of the 21st century. It's not like I'm in need of diapers or anything." Elliot choked on his food. Christian's brow shot up. Carrick look satisfied. Ana could tell that Carrick disliked Elena also.

"That's another way of putting it." Elena shoveled a forkful of mashed potatoes passed her inflated lips. Ana rolled her eyes, getting a rise out of Christian.

"How are the Salons, Elena?" Grace tried to reel in the conversation into safer waters. Ana concentrated on Elena. She'll get her to open up.

"The salons are coming along brilliantly. Of course I have Christian to thank for that. He has always been such a big help. Ever since he was fifteen and I was fucking him in my dungeon." Elena covered her mouth just as she realized what she had said. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Christian got up, threw his napkin down on the table, and left.

"Christian!" Grace shouted and then turned to face Elena. "How could you?!"

"Grace, he wanted it! He practically forced me!" Ana shook her head at that lie. She already told half the truth, so Ana stayed out of it. Her job was done.

"Bullshit!" Christian yelled from the entrance of the dining room. "This is fucked!" Christian opened the front door and left. Ana got up from the table to go after him. She felt guilty.

"Christian!" Ana called for him at the top of the stairs. "Stop!" Ana ran to the R8 that was parked behind her Range Rover.

"Did you do that?!" Christian accused Ana.

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked.

"Did you force her to say that?" He was asking honestly.

"What are you asking?"

"Ever since I met you weird things have been happening around me. Elena relieved herself in front of everyone after a heated comment she made to you. The hostess that flirted with me at the Mile High Club tripped on nothing and then walked into an invisible wall and fell backwards. Now Elena is rude to you and she confesses to one of our deepest darkest secrets. Who are you?" Christian wanted answers. Ana couldn't have been in a worse position.

"I can't, Christian." Ana couldn't risk it.

"I think I already know, but I can't bring myself to say it. It would only confirm the theory that I'm crazy." Christian looked like he was troubled in thought.

"I don't know what to tell you Christian. Why are you so hellbent on finding out?" Ana wasn't doing anything wrong. She was defending herself and doing right by Christian. Even if it didn't look that way.

"Because you do something to me and I know you're not forcing it. I want to know everything about you. What you said to me at Escala was a slap in the face, but I got it loud and clear. I'm fifty shades of fucked up Ana, but I don't know any different." Christian sighed.

"Christian." That was all Ana could say at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is different, I know... :D Here's a little preview:**

 **-Lots of messing around with Elena. It feels so good!**

 **-Ana is Ana, but with a whole other side to her. Christian is Christian. ;)**

 **-Lemons spread throughout.**

 **-Revenge, love, new friendships, drama, and of course family.**

 **-AND, yes, things are approached a little differently in this story, but there will still be plenty of "normalcy"; if you could even call it that in a FSOG Fanfic. :P**

 **Hope you continue to read. :) Thanks for reviewing. They're such a boost!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Christian_

* * *

"Hello, this is Jefferson. How can I help you?" An older man's voice came through the phone.

"I'm looking to speak to someone about the Holmwood Academy." Christian twirled his pen in the air with his fingers like a baton. He could hear the old man from the Cambridge Historical Society sigh.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" He asked tentatively.

"Everything." Christian was trying to get to the bottom of Anastasia's background. The night before he blindly put himself out there and actually told her how he felt. That was only a small part of what made Christian question his sanity. He couldn't shake the feeling that Ana was responsible for the strange incidents that have occurred since he knew her. He felt like she was hiding something. It could be possible that it was all just a strange coincidence, but he didn't leave anything to chance. He couldn't if he had planned to continue seeing her. He needed to prove his sanity and the only way to do that was to dig deeper.

"Well, Holmwood Academy has been the center of speculation in Cambridge since its founding in 1718. The founder was Rosamund Holmwood. She was a part of the city's elite at the time and no one questioned her motives for opening a school for the elite's gifted women. They rather liked the idea of a school that catered to those who set themselves apart from everyday society. Though, none of their kids could get in as it was invitation only. That was when the rumors began that the school was a cover up for the occult. No one could prove anything and Rosamund continued to accept students from all over. After all of this time the rumors still stand, but that's all they are; rumors." Jefferson knew quite a bit.

"So by occult you mean?" Christian was afraid to ask.

"Witches." Jefferson laughed. "Ridiculous, right? They say that Rosamund was the daughter of an accused witch in Salem and she fled to avoid the same fate as her mother. Changed her last name and everything. Quite an elaborate story. I only remember bits and pieces of it." Christian was tense.

"Who runs the school now?" Christian wanted to investigate further.

"Mara Bishop. An actual descendant of Salem's accused, believe it or not." Christian was almost convinced that Ana was hiding something.

"I appreciate your time. I'll be sure to call if I have any more questions."

"That's what I'm here for. Good day." Jefferson hung up the phone before Christian could.

Christian sat at his computer and Googled Mara Bishop. Her number was surprisingly easy to find.

"Holmwood Academy." A young woman answered. Her number went directly to the school.

"I'm looking for a Mara Bishop." Christian asked in the form of a statement.

"She's unavailable at the moment, can I send you to her voicemail?" She asked.

"Whom am I speaking with?" Christian thought he could get answers from this woman.

"Katherine Kavanaugh, sir." The woman Ana had been texting? She would be a perfect source of information.

"Maybe you could help me. I'm interested in sending my daughter to the Academy. What's the application process?" He lied.

"There is no application process, sir. It's by invitation only." His prior research was right and so was Jefferson.

"What are the requirements?" Christian pressed. Kate answered calmly.

"We look for a lot of special factors in a prospective student. We look for those who exceed the everyday society member. Prodigies you could say." Christian could respect that.

"What's your curriculum?" He asked.

"I guess you could say we're progressive. We don't follow a specific curriculum." Are they even accredited?

"Can I ask you about a student? Anastasia Steele." Christian could hear her breathing pattern change.

"We don't disclose information about our students. I'm sorry." Kate was tight lipped. It wasn't a trait she had.

"I see." Christian ran out of options.

"I will say this. Intuition can be problematic. " Kate needed to shut him down. She feared she had already said too much and hung up. What the hell did that mean?

Christian leaned into his leather wing-back chair and let out a deep breath. He was at a dead end and he was 99% sure Ana was...something entirely new to him.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

"Kate you told him too much!" Ana was furious with Kate. She skirted around the subject with Christian in his parents' driveway, but Kate tipped him off again.

"I needed him to back off, Ana. I thought a simple threat would do the trick. Why don't you just 'will' him to stop. A little coercion won't kill anyone." Kate had no boundaries.

"I won't use that against him. It's not right." Ana paced around her living room.

"Well, stop complaining. The man told you how he felt after his suspicions. That says something. Maybe you can trust him." Ana wasn't sure about that. Christian did trust her with his secret, but that was an entirely different thing.

"No. I've done enough already. I've got to go though, Kate. Christian will be here any minute." Christian had asked to meet with her and she was dying to know why.

"Alright. Just listen for it Ana. Call me later." Kate hung up. Could she tell Christian?

Just as she finished her thought, there was a knock on the door. Christian. She hurried to the door and was nearly taken down flat. He made her toes curl. Standing their in a delicious pair of dark denim jeans and a t-shirt that showed every line of his muscles, was a man that was difficult to resist. It was partly the reason why Ana was risking her secret. She wanted to continue exploring things with him. It made her partly selfish.

"Anastasia." Christian's smirk made her slightly delirious.

"Christian. Come in." Ana opened the door wider to fit his broad shoulders.

"Thanks for seeing me." Christian said. Ana had an idea as to why he wanted to come over.

"Yeah, of course. Drink?" Ana smiled.

"Please. Water is fine." Christian sat down on the couch and watched Ana work in the kitchen.

"I'm actually glad you stopped by." Ana handed Christian a glass of water.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"No reason. Just good to see you." Christian smiled at her openness.

"Well, good." He chuckled.

"I do want to ask you something." Christian got down to it.

"I knew this was coming." Ana sighed. Christian's brow lifted.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Go on with the question." Ana pushed. He cleared his throat.

"What do you know about magic?" Christian thought he would have fun with it, until he saw Ana's face.

"It's an interesting theory." Ana looked passed Christian to look out the window.

"I talked to a Katherine today." Christian confessed.

"I know." Ana didn't bother to hide that piece of information. She was already exposed.

"She said something interesting. Something about my intuition being 'problematic'. What do you think that meant?" Christian leaned forward a bit. He wanted to be sure he heard everything Ana said.

"It's dangerous to look in places that are meant to be left in the dark." Ana simply said.

"See, I like dark." He smirked.

"I'm aware of that. That's what I'm afraid of." Ana didn't want to complicate his troubled life. He was already in a bad place. She also didn't want to complicate hers.

"What are you hiding from me? I hate riddles, but I always figure them out." Christian was confident. Ana gave him that. Just then all of the candles, scattered around the apartment, lit up. It was early evening and the light casted a soft glow around them. Christian's eyes grew wide and his breathing stilled.

"Good enough for you?" Ana looked deep into Christian's eyes. She was looking for any sense of panic or outburst. She saw nothing of the sort. She was just sick of hiding and the pressure he was putting on her.

"I'm not crazy. Wait, is this a joke? These are on a timer right?" Was all Christian could say.

"No, you're not and no it isn't. How can fire be on a timer?" Ana got up and put his empty glass in the sink. "Christian It's important that this stays between us. Elliot doesn't even know." It was her biggest fear that he would find out. She spent years in hiding. Christian quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Ana heard him vomit into the toilet. She regretted telling him.

"Ana, this is insane."" Christian's voice echoed from the bathroom. She watched him run cold water over his face. He even slapped himself on his cheek. Hard. No, it wasn't a dream sweetheart. "Where does this come from, Ana? Who are you? Why are you this way?" Christian was white as a ghost. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Christian walked out the front door and Ana knew he wasn't coming back.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

Christian stood outside of his penthouse balcony thinking about the past five days he spent away from Ana. His sudden departure from her apartment was difficult thing to do, but how else was he supposed to react? He wasn't in a position to open his mind in a way that allowed him to question everything. He spent so much time creating one world that contained only him and his beliefs. It was a relief not having to question his sanity after finding out the truth, but it still didn't feel right walking away from Ana. He could see something in her that equated to something real and true. He wasn't sure he could handle that or handle inflicting himself onto someone who he only heard about around October 31st. He swirled his wine in his glass and took a big long sniff. Apples, pears and roses. He took a long sip and watched as the spider legs of the wine trailed down the glass. He needed Dr. Flynn.

* * *

"Christian, it has been a while." Dr. Flynn smiled with his notepad resting on his lap.

"It has." Christian nodded. He shifted in his spot on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about today?" Dr. Flynn asked. He could tell Christian was sitting on a topic.

"I've met someone." Christian found it difficult to get it out. He needed to cut to the chase.

"Oh, wow. How does this make you feel?" Dr. Flynn looked pleased. Years of therapy showing results.

"Strange. She's very different." Very different indeed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"She's beautiful; absolutely perfect, but her history is quite complicated. It affects her current life." Christian didn't know how else to put it without Dr. Flynn sectioning him to a psychiatric unit.

"Sounds like you've met your match." Christian thought about that for a moment.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, this woman's history affects her presently. There's your past in Detroit. There's your history with Elena and the sexual history that led to your involvement in the BDSM lifestyle. Your past still affects you and your life to this day and because of that you're not much different. Would her similarities put more stress on your life, Christian?" Dr. Flynn made a good connection.

"Not really. There were a few times that she took me by surprise. I have a suspicion that she forced Elena to come clean about our relationship in front of my parents." Christian forgot to mention that. It was pretty important.

"Whoa. This is out in the open now?" Dr. Flynn was scribbling furiously into his notepad.

"She blurted it out at dinner like it was a passing thought." Christian shook his head. He was still furious with her.

"If Ana did have anything to do with her outburst, I'd say she did you a favor. How do you feel now that your family knows?" Dr. Flynn asked, wondering.

"My mother calls me everyday and my father is absolutely livid. Supportive, which I find hard to believe." Christian rolled his eyes.

"That's your problem Christian. You don't see the good in people. You see the exterior and continue on with your assumptions. You shield yourself from making any connection to those around you because you're afraid to take a leap of faith. You surround yourself with contracts and people that are paid to be trusted. You also can't connect to anyone you work with because you're their employer. There's nothing real about your current existence besides the pile of money you sit on and the problems you have with your interpersonal relationships." Dr. Flynn put it all out there. Christian's mouth was agape.

"What the fuck?" Christian couldn't tell if he was pissed or thankful for the assessment.

"Take some time to process that Christian. That's all the time we have for today. See me in a week." Dr. Flynn stood up and ushered Christian to the door. "I'll send you the bill." Dr. Flynn smirked and quietly shut his office door.

* * *

Christian looked around and wondered what was happening to his life. It had been bundled up in nice strong zip ties, but now they've been snipped and his pieces were falling out. What if Dr. Flynn was right? Was his life so manufactured? Christian stormed out of the office and into the waiting Audi SUV. Taylor saw the look on Christian's face and hurried to open the door.

"Taylor, bring me to Esclava. I have some business to take care of." Christian's mouth turned into a snarl. Time to fix things.

"Christian, what a wonderful surprise. I didn't think you would want to see me after the other night." Elena smiled, not knowing why Christian was standing in her salon.

"I need to see you in your office. Now." Christian motioned to the room down the hall. Elena nodded and put down the scissors she was holding. She was in the middle of meeting with a client.

"Certainly. Come come." Elena strutted to her office, leaving any shame she had at her haircutting station. Elena allowed Christian to enter first and then she followed.

"Sit." Christian demanded.

"Oh, I love it when you behave this way." Elena practically oozed desperation. She acted like she didn't out him to his family. Christian cringed inwardly.

"What you did was fucked up. You told my parents our secret and then you had the balls to sell me out. Well now It's my turn, Elena. I'm here to tell you that I'm selling my shares to your rival salon out in Vancouver. If anyone can put up with your shit, they can. It's not going to be an easy thing to do considering your lack of business as of late. Though, your little slip up at dinner caused you to lose quite the social standing making it tempting enough for them to want to pounce on the opportunity. You're good at making enemies Elena. You shouldn't have made one of me." Christian inhaled a large breath of noxious air that was tainted with Elena's perfume that was much too young for her. His nose scrunched. How did he not notice how gross she was.

"Christian, lets be civil about this." Elena was grasping at straws.

"I've realized that there is nothing civil about you Elena. I do want to thank you for changing the course of my life. It really got me far." Christian wished he could have delivered that with full on sarcasm, but she did set him up with his career; even if the time he spent with her led him down the road to a meaningless personal life.

"Christian, wait! I can fix this." Elena got up and approached Christian before he left her office. She grabbed his arm firmly.

"Get your fucking hand off of me. I don't know what ever made you think you could do that. I stopped being your sub years ago. I'll tell you this only once. We're done." Christian left the office with the door swinging to a loud 'slam'. "Fucking bitch." Christian whispered. He walked out of Esclava ignoring all of the wide eyed women and got into the Audi parked out front.

* * *

"Taylor, I need to get to Millennium Tower." Christian watched Taylor's eyebrows raise. Christian was going to face his problems head on. He always got what he wanted and he wanted to take back control of his life.

"Yes, sir."

Christian knocked over and over again on Ana's door. Nothing. He tried it again. Nothing. He turned around to leave and the door flew open.

"Elliot." Christian loudly observed.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" Elliot looked confused.

"Is Ana home?" He didn't have time for pleasantries. He wanted to fix what he had done. He never should have walked out.

"No, she's in Boston visiting her friend." Christian tried to hide his disappointment.

"So, what are you doing in her apartment?"

"I have a key. Sometimes I come over and help myself. It's a thing." Elliot smirked. Christian didn't understand their relationship at all, but he didn't have time to ask.

"Well, have a good day." Christian left a disappointed Elliot and went home to pack. He was going to Boston.

Six hours later and a short car ride to Cambridge, Christian stood in front of Holmwood Academy. Pictures didn't do it justice. It was a beautiful Brownstone with black shutters and flower boxes. The door was painted bright red and decorated with a white ornate frame. Christian ascended the twelve steps to get to the front door. There was an intercom system. He pressed the button.

"Holmwood Academy." The voice sounded like Kate's

"I was wondering if an Anastasia Steele was here." Christian asked.

"I was expecting you." A buzz sounded and the door unlocked. Christian walked in, looking around him. It was incredibly elegant and very modern. He wasn't expecting that. He observed the stark white sweeping staircases with black railings that ran along each side of the foyer, meeting in the middle. The floors were made marble and the beautiful painted portraits were displayed against the gray walls. He almost didn't see a striking blond approach him.

"Hi, Christian. We spoke on the phone." Christian watched as Kate assessed him. She liked what she saw. How did she connect the phone call to him?

"Right. Is Ana here?" Christian didn't want to waste time.

"She is. Let me take you to her." Kate nodded her head as a signal to follow. The rest of the Academy looked like the foyer. A lot of white, black and gray. The colors complimented some of the colorful pieces of modern furniture that was on display in the various rooms. Kate brought him to a large green room that was attached to a massive kitchen made of white marble and expensive white cabinetry. Why would Ana leave here? He spotted Ana meddling herbs with her earbuds in. She was so focused on dancing while meddling that she didn't notice that Kate and Christian were right behind her. Kate touched her shoulder and Ana jumped, taking out her earbuds out of panic.

"Fuck, Kate!" She looked at Kate with annoyance and then turned her eyes to Christian who stood there stoically. "What are you doing here Christian? You knew about this didn't you Kate?" Ana was pissed. Christian didn't expect her to be happy to see him after he ran out at the first sign of trouble. Well, it was a pretty big sign.

"Relax, It will be fine." Kate winked. "I'll leave you two to it. The girls will be out for the day, so you'll have plenty of time to...catch up." Kate laughed and left the green house.

"Sorry to come unannounced." Christian started. "I didn't exactly do the right thing the other day."

"Christian, I don't blame you. It's not the first time someone couldn't be around me once they found out." Ana started to pick leaves off of a few plants to keep busy.

"I came because the more I thought about it, the more I felt like we're not much different." Christian did feel that way.

"How so?" Ana wanted him to explain.

"I didn't start life in the easiest way, Ana. I'm sure you know that I was adopted?" Christian asked and Ana nodded. "Well, I know what It's like to feel displaced. I also know what It's like to live a life with a primary focus on avoiding the things that should be important or that matter. I'm good at hiding too, Ana." Christian was glad to finally get that out. He had been thinking about what he was going to say the entire plane ride to Boston. Ana placed the leaves on the table and walked closer to Christian. She looked deep into his eyes and tried to see the truth in what he said. He was beautifully up front with her and she couldn't resist the honesty and meaning behind what he just said. She placed her hand on his cheek, stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. Christian wrapped his arms around her tight and pressed back into hers. Christian could taste the sweetness of Ana and his ability to hold back dissipated. He devoured her hungrily. His tongue explored every part of her mouth while he felt her perfectly sized frame meld into him. Christian stopped for a moment, catching his breath. He looked at Ana's flushed face and her soft pink lips. She was irresistible. Christian tried to discretely adjust himself and Ana giggled.

"Something funny, Ms. Steele?" Christian teased. He wanted her lips on his again. After a soft kiss he smirked while he ran his thumb on the side of her cheek.

"You're an excellent kisser, Mr. Grey." Ana smiled.

"You bring it out in me." And she did. Ana was pure magic. No pun intended.

"I'm glad you're here. Surprised, but glad." Ana said.

"You didn't know I was coming?" Christian thought after Kate's comment she would have had a feeling, or something that warned him of his arrival.

"No. I won't use my abilities on you. Never have. You'll have to trust me on that."

Christian didn't know what to think about that. This whole situation was fucking strange. He did feel much more at ease though.

"I'm glad to hear. I'm new at all of this. Forgive me." Christian looked deep into her big blue eyes.

"You won't be an expert overnight and what you'll find on Google is pure fabrication. Though, you did figure this place out. How did you do that, by the way?" Ana wondered. The Academy's website was very basic.

"I called a historian that was here in Cambridge. When I assumed that the accidents were your doing, I called him to find out more information about this place, mostly out of curiosity. I was crazy enough to think that there would be a connection between the two. Come to find out that the rumors and the incidents looked like more than just a coincidence. That's why I confronted you at your apartment. Now, here I am." Simple enough.

"I guess you have to be pretty smart to be where you're at today, huh?" Ana laughed. Christian smiled.

"It wasn't a very smart thing to leave you." Ana blushed.

"You're forgiven, Christian."

* * *

"Do it again." Christian was smiling.

"Frogs in a hot pink bikini." Ana read Christian's mind. Christian couldn't get enough.

"I don't like reading your mind. It's taking away from the whole trust thing." Ana didn't want to open that door.

"I'm not worried that you'll use me for your own personal gain. This is just a game, nothing else." Christian clarified.

"Okay." Ana smiled.

"Again."

"Um. Tube socks covered in vanilla pudding. Where are you pulling these images from?" Ana laughed.

"I can be creative if I choose to be. What am I thinking now?" Christian smirked.

"Christian! Not here. You forget that Kate would do anything to catch a glimpse of your ass." Ana smiled wide.

"We wouldn't want her to get an eyeful." Ana straddled Christian and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sure you want to do this? You can back out now. I won't hold it against you." Ana gave him a chance to change his mind. She was a lot to handle. Now that she was embracing her true self again, it could be too much.

"This is mutual, Ana." Ana smiled. He remembered what she had said at his penthouse.

"Okay, good." She nodded in finality.

"Now, throw a book across the room without your hands." Christian was like a kid in a candy store. Ana would do whatever it took to please him.

* * *

Ana gave Kate a hug and gave her a bag of herbs she had just finished crafting. Kate wanted bigger boobs and the best that Ana could do was put together a femininity blend.

"No more than a tablespoon or you'll lactate. Mara learned the hard way. She thought half the bag before a date would speed along the process. She came home crying with a partially soaked dress." Ana watched Christian's face as it changed into multiple expressions. Kate laughed. He'd get used to it.

"Thanks. Remember what I said about the protege, Ana." Kate looked worried.

"Protege?" Christian asked. He could sense Ana's worry.

"Ana is a Supreme. She's able to conduct every spell in the book. She's the only person who has been able to work the whole thing. She's an anomaly. A Supreme is a position of power and It's assigned naturally. You can't learn it. A protege is the second in line. There can only be one Supreme, which puts Ana in danger if this bitch is crazy, and usually they are when they're that close to being royalty.

"Is that why you left?" Christian asked. He wondered why she put her past behind her.

"Partly. It was just a lot of responsibility and I didn't like the feeling of being trapped in a life that was mapped out for me. My father saw my mother live that life and he encouraged me to leave." Ana explained.

"Your mother was like you?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, It's genetic. It can skip generations though." Ana was tired of explaining.

"I see. Well, are you ready?" He didn't want to drag it out.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon Kate. Hold down the fort." She laughed.

"Bye Steele. Tap that!" Christian heard the comment and smirked.

* * *

"A jet too, huh?" Ana smirked at Christian who tried to get comfortable in his leather seat.

"Too flashy for you?" He teased.

"It just screams Christian Grey. That's all." Ana meant that as a compliment. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Ana laughed.

"You do it. It makes my palm twitch, but I deal with it." Christian thought about taking his hand to her perfect bare ass hundreds of times.

"Your palm twitches?" Ana smiled.

"You'll soon find out how I alleviate that." Christian looked dead serious.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Grey?" Ana chuckled.

"It sure is." Christian winked. Ana crossed her legs and Christian laughed. The stewardess interrupted their moment with a plate of cheeses followed by some wine. Of course she was overly friendly and Christian eyed Ana the entire time. He knew what she was capable of. Ana behaved like he knew she would.

"You thought I was going to break her high heel or something, didn't you?" Ana teased.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind." He tried to look right through her.

"I don't feel like serving myself or else I would have." She tried not to laugh. Christian was beginning to wrap his mind around her.

"You look beautiful today, Ana." Christian had always approved of her look. She was exactly what Christian never thought he could have. Ana sat there in her floral babydoll skater dress. Ana had legs for days and It showed off a lot of skin, but they had privacy and that made him feel better.

"Thanks." She said sweetly. She pulled back her long brown loosely curled hair over her shoulder. Christian wanted to braid it and pull on it while he fucked her from behind. He shook his head at the thought. He didn't want to get boned up in the jet with a stewardess in heat. The two sat in companionable silence for the rest of the flight. Every now and then Christian would glance over at Ana and catch her lost in thought. He was in awe of her. What was it about her? Whatever it was, he had to have her, and she _was_ going to be his.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome comments and reviews! So glad you're into the story! The chapters that I post from now on will be shorter (not obnoxiously short) than the first chapter. This is so I can update more often. Love that you're reading and I hope to continue putting out great chapters. Thanks again! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lemon down below. :)**

 _Ana_

* * *

"Yeah, he just showed up at Kate's. I had no idea he was coming." Ana didn't disclose exactly where Kate lived in Boston, but she was being as honest as she could be.

"This has heartache written all over it, Ana." Elliot sat on Ana's couch with his arms folded for added drama. He wasn't happy about Ana seeing Christian. She was too good for him, he thought.

"We sort of have this understanding. I don't know how to explain it." She could, but she couldn't give it away..

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. Don't forget about Holden." Ana cringed. Holden was Ana's ex boyfriend. He began to notice Ana's eccentricities and started an affair with their English professor. Long story short, The professor lost tenure and Holden dropped out after getting her pregnant. It became a problem when Holden began contacting Ana. He wanted her back. It started off innocent, but then it turned into an obsession. Elliot had to intervene physically, putting Holden into the hospital and into police custody. Ana still gets the random text every now and then, but her refusal to coerce him in the past allowed it to continue.

"That's an extreme comparison Elliot and you know it." Ana grew annoyed.

"Alright, I'll back off. I can tell I'm not getting anywhere." Elliot sighed.

"No. Just let me figure this out on my own. I know he's your brother and you mean the world to me. I just want to see where this goes." It could bite her in the ass, but something about Christian made her believe that he was worth a shot.

"Okay. If he fucks with you I'll kill him. I don't care if he's my brother." Ana chuckled.

"Elliot, I'll be fine. Now tell me about Wes' parents!" Ana had been dying to know about Elliot's dinner at Wes' parents' house. They were finally becoming more official.

"His mom is certifiably crazy, Ana. Think Kathy Griffin's lack of filter and Kris Jenner's pant suits." Elliot was tired just going over the events of last night.

"Yikes. Surprised you made it out alive." Ana smiled.

"Almost didn't. Thankfully his dad rescued us right after dinner. He was really cool about everything. Invited me on his boat next week." Elliot looked excited.

"Look at you! That's great. I bet Wes is relieved."

"Oh God yeah. He still won't stop talking about it." Elliot shook his head. Ana was happy for Elliot. He had been struggling with opening up his relationship with Wes.

"So, my dad will be in town this week." Ana let out a breath.

"Oh man. That will be fun." Elliot loved Ana's dad, but he was a bit eccentric. Elliot couldn't get a handle on him sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about introducing him to Christian." Elliot's eyes grew wide.

"No offense, but your dad is a lot to handle. Sure you want to put yourself in that position?" Elliot was concerned.

"It's going to have to happen at some point. Might as well bite the bullet. And you're totally exaggerating. He's just not what you're used to. Ana felt comfortable enough with letting Christian around her father. She wanted him to get the whole Steele experience.

"I can't wait to hear about it. My brother meeting someone's parents is quite a treat." Elliot's grin grew wide.

"You're such a spaz!" Ana threw a throw pillow at Elliot's head.

"Hey, my brother is like a unicorn. Everything he does out of his norm is like watching a dog walk on its hind legs."

"Well get used to it." Ana and Christian were already working on it.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"Taylor, I'm meeting Ana's father today. I'll need the R8 ready to go." Taylor's eyes grew wide. In his six years of employment he had never heard of Christian meeting anyone's parents, much less a woman's parents.

"Certainly, sir. What time would you like to leave?" Taylor asked.

"In an hour. We have reservations for 3pm." Taylor nodded and left to go fill up the R8's gas tank. Christian had been dreading this day for close to a week. He had been spending a lot of time with Ana and they've been taking things really slow. It wasn't Christian's style, but he knew that Ana wanted their first time to be special. Christian was used to planning his orgasms anyway, so waiting another day or two wouldn't kill him. Taylor soon returned with the keys to the R8 that now had a full tank of gas.

"Taylor, I might be back late. Tell Gail to leave whatever she makes in the fridge." Christian wasn't sure what his plans would be and he never missed a meal.

"Okay, sir." Taylor turned and walked away. Christian took the elevator to the garage and settled into his car. He didn't know what to expect from Ana's father and for the first time he felt a hint of nervousness.

It was a tense ride to Ana's apartment, but when he saw her he relaxed. Ana was all smiles as she walked to the passenger side door. Christian held the door open for her. She looked beautiful in an Alexander McQueen cream flared shirt dress, cinched with a cut out leather corset belt..

"Such a gentleman. Thank you." Ana appreciated the gesture. Christian got into the driver side and revved the engine right after he twisted the key in the ignition. Ana giggled.

"You look lovely." Christian took another good look at Ana who sat cross legged next to him. He wanted to touch her.

"Thanks. I'm happy that you're meeting my dad. I know it's soon, but he's always on the move. His newest book just released a week ago." Ana sounded proud of her father.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad you wanted me to come and join you today." Christian smiled. His nerves started to sputter in his stomach. This was so strange, he thought. Christian and Ana arrived at Pellegrino and met with the hostess who showed them to Ana's father who was reading a newspaper in the late afternoon sun.

"Daddy! Hi!" Ana greeted her father with enthusiasm. Her father stood and gave her a tight hug.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful." Ray smiled and turned to Christian. "This must be Christian." Ray shook Christians hand firmly. "Quite the looker, Ana." Ana laughed and Christian began to feel warm.

"Dad!" Ana shook her head and took a seat.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I've heard a lot about you." Christian gave him his panty dropping, thousand watt smile. Ray laughed.

"Oh really now. I'm glad she likes to talk about her old man." Ray patted Ana's hand that rested on the table.

"How's your tour coming along?" Christian asked.

"Wonderfully. It's always great to see new places and meet the fans. This will be my eleventh tour." Christian's jaw dropped.

"I'm just glad Seattle was on your list." Ana smiled at her father. Christian enjoyed seeing her with him. He could see the closeness they shared.

"Me too sweetheart. So what have you been up to? Anything good?" Ana smirked nervously.

"We were in Boston." Ana started.

"Oh. What were you doing there?" Ray's voice grew darker. Christian shifted in his seat. Was he not supposed to be present for this?

"Visiting Kate. It was about time I went back for a visit. It was fine daddy. I didn't even see Mara. Christian made a surprise visit and it was nice, actually." Ana relaxed.

"Does he..." Ray started to ask.

"Know? He figured it out." Christian watched Ana hold her breath.

"Ana, I don't want to tell you what to do, but you need to watch what you're doing. You didn't spend the last five years creating a life for nothing." Ray was concerned and a little heated.

"Dad, I'm embracing it. Let's move on because It's a done deal. I'm not running around setting fires." Christian's lip twitched.

"Christian, It's imperative that you remain quiet about this. We don't need a modern day Salem Trial. Got it?" Ray was dead serious and avoided the word 'witch'. It wasn't a flattering term.

"Yes, sir." Christian said 'sir'. What was happening to him?

"Call me Ray, son. I think you're more than qualified now that you're aware of my baby and the situation she's in. I wanted her to have a life worth living and I feel like if she has you then it might just work out that way. Even if she's reconsidering her position. Are you reconsidering your position, Ana?" Ray asked. Christian didn't understand what Ray was talking about.

"There's no reconsidering dad. I've always been the Supreme." Ana didn't want to mention a possible protege.

"What about the protege?" Christian asked out of concern. Ana rolled her eyes in defeat.

"There's a protege?!" Ray asked. His concern building.

"Kate said that she and Mara could sense it. She's not at the academy, so she's probably unaware of who she is." Ana took a sip of water. They've been awkwardly silencing themselves each time the server approached the table.

"I don't like this. You know what could happen." Ray's fists balled.

"What could happen?" Christian needed to know. Nothing would happen on his watch.

"I have to either die or sacrifice myself in order for the protege to become a Supreme." Ana answered him like it had been said a million times. It probably had been.

"What!?" Christian was more than concerned.

"This is why it's important that we don't disclose Ana's capabilities. Proteges have been known to be backstabbers. Your mother, Ana." Ana stiffened.

"Dad, not today." Ana wanted a change of topic.

"What happened?" Christian wanted to know everything.

"Her mother was killed by her protege."

"My mother was the Supreme."

"Who was the protege?" Christian asked.

"She got caught and they burned her at the stake." Christian's heart stopped. Ray nodded at the truth of her answer.

"You've got to be kidding me." Christian began to question his lucidity again.

"When a crafter kills their own kind, the group decides their fate. It's always a death sentence unless they want to have a bit of fun." Ana tried to keep it digestible.

"Fun?" Christian asked and Ray thought he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"There's something called Descensum. It's when three or more crafters send the offender to their own kind of hell. It's like the worst coma you could ever imagine. Usually they bury the live body in an undisclosed area where they remain for the rest of eternity." Ana was a little too specific and nonchalant. Ray didn't make any movements as he tried to read Christian's emotions.

"You alright Christian?" Ray displayed a slight smirk. It all sounded so ridiculous that Christian didn't register it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't really know what to say to that." He really didn't.

"It hasn't happened since I was five. Don't worry about it."

"So you were the protege of the Supreme that killed your mother?" Christian asked.

"Kind of. I didn't grow into myself until I was sixteen. That's when they tested me and I passed with flying colors."

"They haven't heard of someone like Ana before. She can work the book." Ray chimed in.

"The book that Kate was talking about?" Christian remembered that moment in the greenhouse.

"That's the one." Ana smirked.

"Tell me it's safe." Ray whispered.

"Safe and sound." Christian wanted to see this book.

Christian could tell that Ana was finished discussing everything. He let it go for now. Their early dinner was actually a pleasant experience once the history lesson taught by the lovely Anastasia Steele was over. Ray was impressed by Christian's career and acted casual about his net worth. Christian felt like he did right by Ana. He showed up and really tried something he never would have considered doing. Ray handled the bill and Christian didn't put up a fight. Ana winked at him for that. He really couldn't resist her.

"Well you kids have been fun. Please take care of my girl, Christian. I know she's more than capable on her own, but it's nice to have a good man around." Ray winked at Christian. He gave Ana a kiss on the cheek. "Stay out of trouble young lady." Ray smiled.

"Yes dad. Safe travels. Send me something nice." Ana smirked.

"I always do." And then Ray walked away.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ana laughed.

"No, actually." Christian put his arm around Ana and walked her back to the car. The envious stares made Ana smile and Christian liked that, but he would never know what that smile was for.

* * *

Ana

* * *

Ana invited Christian inside of her apartment and without turning on the lights she set the candle's wicks on fire, hands-free. The glow of the light painted a romantic picture and by the look on Christian's face, he was getting into it too.

"Red or white?" Ana asked his wine preference.

"Red, please." He assumed he was going to have her by the end of the night and he never drank before any sexual activity.

"Here you go." Ana smiled. "Come here." Ana pulled him closer with her look and they collapsed onto the couch.

"What are you thinking?" Christian asked.

"I'm picturing you naked." Ana laughed.

"That's funny?" Christian smiled.

"Not what I'm expecting you to do to me." Ana's eyes intensified.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Christian was amused by her boldness.

"Well, I want you to strip off all of my clothes, kiss me from here to here and then I want you to put that bulge in your pants to use. In me, on me or beneath me." Ana's look didn't soften. Christian was beginning to grow a tent. He'd gladly give her what she wanted, but this was awfully vanilla. Could he do that? He had never wanted to. Christian took Ana's wine glass and placed it on the coffee table next to his. He stood her up and led her to her bedroom. Christian eyed the white four poster bed and immediately thought of restraining her. Maybe she would let him use a belt. Christian threw her on the bed, making her giggle. Christian was growing more satisfied with what was about to happen.

"I'm going to give you everything that you want." He began to crawl on top of her. "And then some." Christian went in for a passionate kiss. There was no room for air. He sat up and shuffled her dress down her body. In an incredibly sexy black bra was a perfect set of C breasts. He bent down and kissed the warm flesh, trailing his tongue down her sternum. Ana 's soft moans were making his cock suffer inside his slim cut jeans. They needed to go. He unfastened his belt and slipped his jeans off. He stood there in his black boxer briefs with a hard on that formed down his right leg. Ana bit her bottom lip. Christian went feral over it. He jumped back on the bed and tore off her panties. He unclasped her bra and watched as her breasts fell to their natural places. Her nipples were perky and pink. Christian trailed kisses from her neck to her thighs, bracing himself for her hot wet core. Ana's hips began to lift off the bed as he focused on her inner thighs. This was all for her.

"Christian I need you to fuck me." Christian was taken aback by her request. Ana was strong willed, but something about her didn't scream vixen, but he wouldn't deny her request. Christian stripped off his briefs, releasing his breathtaking cock. Ana's eyes enlarged.

"Don't worry. It'll fit." Christian looked smug. Ana wasnt a virgin, but she never rode something quite like Christian's appendage.

"I'm not worried about it." Ana said breathily.

Christian trailed his fingers down her legs and without waiting a second longer, he took his tongue to her glistening center. His talented tongue drove Ana close to the edge. Christian bit on her clit, sending fire throughout her limbs. The flames on the candles grew taller as her pleasure intensified. Christian kept dominating her bare sex, slipping two fingers inside of her wet channel. He massaged her walls, hitting her sweet spot. His dexterity was causing Ana's body to contort.

"Christian!" Ana called for him.

"So wet for me, Ana." Christian mumbled into her pale flesh. Christian knew she was prepared for him. It was plain to see. "Are you on birth control?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ana answered simply.

Christian nodded and spread Ana's legs further from their original position. He edged closer to her waiting body. He position himself right at her entrance. He tapped the head of his cock on her clit, making Ana moan softly. Christian planned to make that moan into a scream.

"Ready?" Christian asked as he massaged her folds with his cock. Ana nodded, desperate to be filled. He finally began to slowly enter her.

"Oh, fuck! So tight!" Christian buried himself to the hilt. His balls rested against her soft ass. He wanted to reach uncharted territory. He waited for Ana to stretch to his girth before began began to move. He built himself up to long even strokes. The sound of their flesh hitting bounced off of the walls.

"Harder, Christian! Deeper." Christian worked his strong legs, flexing his tight ass while he forced his cock into her passage relentlessly. Her inner walls clenched around him and he tried to keep his release at bay.

"You're fucking perfect, Ana!"

"Right there, Christian!" He found her sweet spot. The slight curve of his cock hit her in just the right place. Christian grabbed onto her legs and held them above his shoulders while he drove into her. Ana's moans grew louder. The flames burning in the candles were reaching new heights. The fire alarm began to go off while Christian fucked her within an inch of her life. It intensified their passion for one another.

"I'm going to come Christian!" Christian could feel her walls tighten around him. He kept powering into her. Ana's orgasm ripped through her. The contractions of her release sent Christian to the point of no return. His balls tightened as his release shot through him with such force that he could barely hold steady enough to finish stroking himself off inside of Ana. His thrusts began to slow down as he calmed and with one last good thrust inside, he leaned over and pulled Ana into a long powerful kiss; expressing everything that he was feeling. The fire alarms eventually leveled off after they caught their erratic breaths. There was only silence.

"Want to go for round two?" Ana ended the lull.

"You're insatiable Ms. Steele." Christian smiled. He brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. It took all of two minutes before he claimed her again.

* * *

Christian

* * *

Christian walked with a spring in his step at GEH and everyone at the office was confused by his sudden change in behavior. He was incredibly well rested, even after the continuous mind blowing sex with Ana into the early morning hours. His balls hurt. His reserves were empty. It had never been like that with anybody. Not even his submissives that gave him everything he wanted at the time. His first taste of vanilla made him forget about restraining Ana. He got lost in her. He was still eager to bring her into the dark side. He was surprised that Ana was never scared of the playroom. Because of that he knew it would only be a matter of time before he got her in there.

"Sir, I have Mr. Grey on the line for you." Andrea's voice came through the intercom.

"Put him through." He wondered what his father wanted. He hadn't talked to him since the dinner when Elena outed each other for their unconventional relationship.

"Dad. What can I do for you?" Christian asked.

"Hello son, I know you're busy, but I just wanted to call and inform you that Elena was put on the sex offender registry this morning. She was never brought in for charges which is strange. Did you know anything about this?" Carrick sounded upbeat. He knew his father always hated Elena. He had good intuition.

"Ana..." He thought out loud.

"What does Ana have to do with this?" Carrick interrupted his thought process.

"Nothing. So she wasn't brought in on charges, but is on the registry?" Christian didn't really care either way. He knew Ana was crazy and it was fucked up, but it was thoughtful. She was protective of him. Who could say their girlfriend could pull shit like that off in their boyfriend's honor. Wait, girlfriend? boyfriend?

Christian ran his hand through his messy head of copper hair.

"That's exactly right. I'm just glad the bitch got some payback. She has a huge sign in her front yard now. It reads 'Sex Offender' on it. You could probably see the thing from space." Carrick chuckled.

"Dad, this is serious shit." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Oh fuck it. Elena deserves every bad thing that comes her way. Now her whole neighborhood knows how fucked in the head she is." Christian forgot how much his father cussed whenever he had the opportunity.

"I sold my shares of Esclava." Christian added. He wanted his father to know that he didn't associate with her any longer.

"Good, son. I'll let you go. Come home for dinner on Sunday. It would be nice to see you. We don't blame you for anything, son. We love you." Christian felt a lump in his throat.

"Okay. I'll try to make it." Christian said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He needed to call Ana.

"Hey Christian." Christian smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Ana. I just had an interesting conversation with my father." Christian knew she would bite. He could hear her take a deep breath.

"Okay, I paid a visit to the courthouse. I went to the probation department and talked a guy into pulling a few favors." Ana made it sound simple.

"Ana..." Christian knew it wasn't that easy.

"Okay, I might have gotten into his head a little bit. I just wanted her to experience the shame that she deserves to feel. That's all." Ana's voice made him release any residual issues he had with what she had done..

"What am I going to do with you? You know they put a sign in her front yard?" Christian shook his head at Ana's laughter.

"That was my idea. You should be thankful that I drew the line at getting one with flashing lights." This woman was insane and he couldn't help but want her even more.

"You're a bad girl Ms. Steele." Christian teased.

"I expect you to give me a thorough punishment later, Mr. Grey." Christian could feel a tightening in his pants. His work day needed to end.

"Good, because a punishment you shall get. I'll be over at 7 pm to pick you up. I want nothing under that dress." Christian was going to have some with her.

"Someone's getting into it. I like it. See you soon, Mr. Grey." Then Ana hung up on him. Christian smirked at the ease with which they talked to each other. It wasn't 'no sir, yes sir'. It was more intimate than that. Was he ready for this? It was a big 'yes', because she was made for him.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana was in the car with Christian driving to Escala. She was in for her punishment when she got a call from Elliot. Ugh, why now?

"Elliot, what's up?" Ana answered. Christian's brow lifted.

"Ana, Wes is sick." It sounded like Elliot had been crying.

"Make him some soup or something. Go into my pantry and grab a few cans." Ana was confused by his call.

"No, Ana, he's really sick. He hasn't woken up since the ambulance took him. He just fainted coming out of the bathroom. He was completely fine. I'm sitting here at the hospital now. What are you doing?" Ana anxiety level sky rocketed. She should be with Elliot.

"I'm on my way Elliot. Hang tight. Ana hung up and looked at Christian.

"Everything okay?" Christian asked.

"No. Elliot is at the hospital." Christian looked concerned. "It's Wes. Something happened and they're not sure what's going on with him. Elliot isn't sure what to do and he's there by himself. I need to get to the hospital. Do you mind bringing me?" Ana was dreading the hospital. She never had to go. The biggest perk of being a Supreme was that her health was always perfect. She could never get ill.

"I'll come with you." Ana was surprised by that. Elliot would be touched.

"Okay. Thanks." Ana gave a small smirk.

Christian pulled into the valet at Seattle Grace and they quickly made their way to the third floor where Wes was located.

"Ana! Christian?" Elliot was relieved and confused at Christian's appearance.

"He wanted to come." Ana smiled sweetly, looking at Christian's uncomfortable face..

"Okay. I'm so glad you're here. Wes' parents aren't here yet. I called them when it happened, but they live in east bum fuck. He's still unconscious, but you can see him." Ana looked at Christian and they both followed Elliot into Wes' room.

Wes was lying there looking like himself except for the obvious signs of exhaustion.

"He looks so tired." Ana brushed Wes' dark hair off of his forehead with her fingers. Christian watched as she mothered him.

"He hasn't been sleeping lately. That's all I can think of that was different about him." Christian felt for his brother. He knew about Elliot and Wes and he didn't judge. If Ana was in that position it would be too much to deal with.

"Sorry, Elliot." Christian was able to show some support. Ana smiled Christian in encouragement.

"Thank you." Elliot's voice was thick from his emotions. Ana looked around, making sure Christian wasn't looking, she put her hand on Wes' chest and closed her eyes. After a few moments she caught her breath and needed to rest her head in her hands.

"Are you okay, Ana?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine." Except that she just did something incredibly stupid, but the cost was worth it. When Ana looked up she saw Christian's intense gaze. He knew she was up to something. Ana got up and straightened out her dress.

"I'm sure the doctors will figure out something Elliot. Miracles happen everyday." Ana kissed Elliot's cheek and took a seat next to Christian. She leaned all of her weight onto Christian's side.

"What the hell did you just do?" Christian whispered in Ana's ear.

"What do you mean?" Ana feigned offense.

"You're going to be the death of me, Ana." Christian shook his head.

"Then I'd just bring you back." Ana rested her head on his shoulder.

And that's when Wes woke up.

 **A/N: Yes, I've been doing research on the supernatural and certain pieces of the story _were_ inspired by AHS: Coven. Thought I'd clear that up. :) Thank you for all of the incredible reviews and comments! Thank you for reading! :D And the story continues...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lemon down below. ;)**

 _Christian_

* * *

Christian did a double take when he saw Ana walk out of the revolving doors of Millennium Tower. She walked his way in a black Chanel halter bikini that was barely concealed by a cream crocheted mini dress. Christian was thankful for the mini dress. It would save him from having to be a constant shield at his parents' pool party. Ana was for his eyes only. Christian sat and waited for Ana to get into the car. She had told him that he could stop opening the door for her, because it was only cute for the first couple of times, but after, he just looked like a chauffeur.

"Remind me to show you the boathouse later." Christian winked. She looked so incredibly sexy sitting there with her legs exposed.

"You like?" Ana asked, crossing her legs.

"Oh, I like. So will every male there. I hope it starts raining." Christian made Ana laugh.

"You give me the only attention I could ever need. Besides, no one can turn me out like you do. You've ruined me for other men." Ana patted Christian's knee in a sign of understanding.

"Good, all women look like hairy potatoes next to you." Christian grabbed Ana's hand and put it on his bulge. "All yours." Ana broke into a fit of giggles as she gave it a good squeeze. Christian's grin was from ear to ear.

"Now, that we've got that settled. What should I expect?" Ana wanted to be prepared. The last few times she made the same woman shit herself and then expose a painful secret.

"It's more of a societal social event than a pool party. I never go. This is my second time. My first was when I was little." Christian thought about the first time his parents started their pool parties. He had just started seeing Elena at the time.

"I can work with that." Ana smiled at Christian.

"I know you can." Christian winked at her.

Christian could hear the muffled talking and laughter coming from the backyard. The radio was set onto an Easy Listening station. Christian took Ana's warm hand in his and started walking to the backyard. He looked good in his white button up and his light blue shorts that ended three inches above the knee. Christian in boat shoes made Ana smile. He opened the large wooden gate and ushered Ana inside. Colorful umbrellas, towels and sun loungers were everywear. The barbecue was smoking and the bartender was mixing drinks. There were quite a few people and he wasn't expecting all heads to be focused on himself and Ana as soon as they made themselves known. He squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance and they slowly made their way to Grace who stood there with a smile on her face.

"You came!" Grace held her arms up for a hug, and Christian took it. Grace inhaled Christian's scent deeply. She rarely had the opportunity to be that close to him. "Ana, you look lovely!" Grace squeezed Ana tight.

"You do too, Grace. Always stunning." Ana smiled.

"You're too kind. Oh, Carrick is going to be ecstatic that you're here. Carrick!" While Grace was looking for Carrick, Christian brought Ana to the bar and ordered himself a beer and Ana a Cape Codder. The sun was hot and the breeze was softly blowing.

"Christian, so good to see you. It's been a while." Christian and Ana turned around to see a beautiful petite brunette. Ana sighed in relief when she took a good look at her left hand.

"Aunt Cherrie, It has been quite a while." Christian really emphasized 'aunt'. "Ana this is Cherrie, Cherrie, my girlfriend, Anastasia." Christian looked proud of himself. His aunt looked amused. He knew she had only heard rumors about him being gay or never settling down because of his widely known personality that equated to misery.

"Hi, Anastasia. So glad to see our Christian finally happy. I don't think I've seen him smile since he was fourteen years old." Cherrie hit the nail on the head.

"Call me Ana, I'm happy to hear that. Your nephew is the light of my life." Ana bashfully looked at Christian whose heart had skipped two beats.

"What is she doing to me?" He thought.

Christian brushed her long loosely curled hair from her shoulder and ran his fingers through the soft silky strands. He hair was so thick. He loved to wrap his fingers around the bulk of it to give it a tug.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Cherrie asked, curious.

"Since the beginning of the summer." Christian nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Fresh out of the water. That's great Christian." Christian wanted to roll his eyes.

"Sometimes when you see someone you just know." Ana said innocently and shrugged. Cherrie wondered how innocent Ana actually was. Was she like the rest of the women in Seattle?

"So, what do you do Ana?" Christian knew the gold-digger alert was being asked to sound off by his aunt. Ana didn't work because she didn't need to. She was a freelancer at best. Christian saw her talent in design and fashion. He wasn't sure what kept her from going into that.

"I'm in love with all things design. I'm actually in the tail end of some work for the runway to introduce my clothing line. Though, don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those socialites who hire the designers to do everything for them. Why have someone else do it when you can do it yourself?" Cherrie's smile grew. Ana looked pleased. She was quite the charmer. Christian's gears were turning.

"I can tell; you're quite the fashionista. That's Chanel's 2015 line you're wearing, right?" Ana nodded. "Gorgeous. Please let me know if you have any samples you'd be willing to spare. I actually run a boutique Downtown. Surely you've heard of it? Red Winslow?" Cherrie looked hopeful that Ana knew her store. Ana had it covered. She could see it clearly now.

"Oh yeah, the one with the cute storefront on 6th Avenue with the yellow mannequins in the window." Ana smiled.

"That's the one. Well, It's been lovely talking with you Ana. Christian, I approve. I'll let you two get back to it. Have Christian give you my number. I look forward to hearing from you." Cherrie left to rejoin the older women that hadn't stopped checking Ana out. No one knew what to think of her.

"Clothing line? Did you read her? How do you expect to do any of what you just said you did?" Christian asked in a hushed tone.

"I didn't know what else to say. What would it look like if I said I 'went with the flow' or rearranged my apartment every Friday. And, yeah I needed to read her so I wouldn't look like an asshole for not knowing her store." Ana put on a smile. She knew she was in the right, even if it was fucked up.

"So you weren't being serious?" She always kept him guessing.

"Actually, I think I'm going to do it. Why not? I love fashion." Ana leaned into a flower and inhaled. Christian was always so uncomfortable when Ana made these decisions that could have lasting effects. She relied on her abilities and without his understanding of them, she freaked him out sometimes. "Don't worry, I have it under control. I wouldn't let you, or myself, look bad." Christian wasn't worried about his aunt. He never saw her anyway. He worried about Ana and her ballsy attitude. He felt like he needed to reel her in. He wanted her to show more of her submissive side sometimes. Maybe he wouldn't be so much on edge.

"Ana, is it normal to be using this much... " Christian cleared his throat and looked around. He brought his voice down to a whisper. "Magic?" Ana giggled.

"Christian…" Ana kissed his cheek. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked.

"No, I just can't tell if you're going rogue." Christian looked serious and Ana smiled.

"Christian, I'm not going 'rogue'." Ana answered quietly. Humored. "Everything is as it should be. I know what I'm doing." Ana wrapped her arms around Christian's waist and reached up to kiss him. "My heart is in the right place."

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Elliot and Wes went through the back gate to the party and Ana was all smiles when she saw the two decked out in their poolside gear. Wes looked back to his old self. She had worried about him.

"Hey you two! Wes, you look so much better. Thank God!" Ana gave them each a hug.

"Hey Ana. You look cute." Elliot smiled.

Ana took a quick assessment of herself. "Thanks." She smiled.

"How are you feeling, Wesley?" Christian asked. Elliot looked confused by his brother's sudden interest.

"Great, thanks." Wes flashed his handsome smile. "It was the weirdest thing. One minute I'm walking out of the bathroom and then I'm waking up at the hospital. The doctors were coming back to tell my family that I had meningitis. But I felt fine when my parents got there. They ordered more blood work and out came different results. Turned out to be a false alarm. They re-hydrated me and sent me on my way." Wes and Elliot smiled. Christian looked at Ana in appreciation.

"It was wild. Someone in that lab probably got fired." Elliot laughed. Christian coughed. There was a short lull in the conversation.

"Hey, Ana, can I talk to you for a second?" Elliot asked. Ana wondered why they needed alone time. She looked at Christian who nodded and they went for a walk by the pool. Surprise, no one was swimming.

"What's up, Elliot?" Ana asked.

"Tell me if I'm being stupid, but Wes has been acting different. Distant maybe." Elliot's face dropped. Ana was afraid this would happen.

"Have you talked to him about it?" She asked.

"He doesn't think he's doing anything differently. I just have a strange feeling. It's like I'm losing him or something." Elliot held his head down. Ana sensed the outcome of Wes' health wasn't going to be good when she was sitting with him at the hospital. Healing him was what she felt was right for Wes and for Elliot. Unfortunately the cost of that was a change in fate for Wes. He was meant to die young while he shared a life with Elliot. Ana changed the course, opening Wes up to new possibilities and new endings that were never supposed to be in the cards for him. Wes' distance from Elliot was only the first sign of their relationship cracking because they were no longer meant to be. Elliot and Wes were made for a lifetime that Wes lost. Ana could fix that, but where would it end?

"He could be emotional from a traumatic experience. Give him some time. Hear him out. I'm always here." Ana squeezed Elliot's hand. She couldn't give good advice on how to fix something when she knew it was unavoidable.

"Thanks. Probably should get back. Oh, by the way, Ana. Whatever you're doing to Christian, keep it up. It looks like he's trying a little harder at being a person." Elliot started off serious and ended with a humored smile.

"Yeah, he's getting there."

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

Christian lounged on the edge of the pool with each of his legs in the water, each around Ana who was three quarters submerged at the 4ft mark. He loved watching the water run up her cleavage, making her breasts glimmer in the sun. He looked around at the rest of the party that had grown to an impressive size. His parents knew a lot of people. Many wanted to talk business with Christian and quite a few just craved his attention. Ana seemed to take everything in stride. He learned that Ana never disliked the other women who appreciated his looks. It was annoying to her, obviously, but it wasn't worth worrying about every woman that crossed Christian's path. She knew who she was and she owned it. Ana knew what she wanted and had confidence in herself and in all things that she did. Christian loved that. It was so much more rewarding to be involved with a woman who knew these things about themselves and it wasn't just all about sex. No, the appreciative glances didn't bother her so much. What bothered her were the women that tried their luck with him and disrespected her in the process. That was what made her take matters into her own hands. Take for instance two minutes ago when a busty blonde sat across the pool from them.

"Here we go!" Ana said. She started to laugh in Christian's expense.

"Ana, don't." Christian warned her.

"Christian… It's not fun when they're not completely asking for it. You draw women in. I can't fault her for that." Christian was surprised by the security that she felt in their relationship. It's not like he hadn't been staring men down all afternoon. Pissing contests were a new thing for him. Ana's bikini wasn't exactly modest and her legs, breasts and ass were a sight to see. He could take a page from Ana's book, but he knew he'd never stop being jealous when it came to Ana.

"Alright. Getting cold?" Christian could see goosebumps trail up her arm.

"A little." Ana walked to the pool's stairs and slowly made her ascent. She watched Christian's eyes trail over her wet toned body. Ana watched as the blonde took a dip in the water right after Ana left her spot by Christian and waded over to him; boobs first, totally unashamed. Christian began to stand, knowing what was about to happen when the blond raised herself up out of the pool, making sure to keep her perfectly blown out hair dry.

"Hey. I couldn't help but notice you're lacking a warm body." She smiled. Christian didn't bother to say anything. He picked up his and Ana's towels and threw them over his shoulder. "I can tell you won't make it far with her. You need someone with more presence. Trust me when I say that I can be that for you." Christian shook his head. It was another one of those types that constantly told him what he needed or wanted. Did she not see that Ana was standing close by? Did Ana look like a passing body to her? Ana stood there with her hands on her hips listening to every word. She was clearly pissed. She gave the woman the benefit of the doubt and now the woman crossed the line. Christian gave Ana a warning glare as she walked over to the woman.

"Ana…" Christian started, but Ana didn't care. Christian could tell that Ana was going to do whatever it was she was going to do.

"What the hell?! Oh my God! Someone help!..." The woman felt around her chest, shaking in panic. "What?! Where!?"

Ana smiled while she watched the blond woman's tits deflate from large D cups to A's.

"Ana, What the fuck?!" Christian scolded her in a low volume.

"Don't start. She asked for it. Lets see how she does using her personality to get places from now on. Probably won't go very far." Christian watched the blond woman leave the pool crying, clearly confused by her medical emergency. He wouldn't lie and say it wasn't entertaining.

"Are you going to do this every time someone disrespects you?" He asked. He really wanted to know, because that needed to change.

"I won't if they're not trying to take what's mine at the same time." Oh, shit. Christian smiled.

"Yours, huh?" He chuckled.

"That's right Mr. Grey. I thought we covered this in the car? I'm sure as hell yours. Works both ways." Ana slapped Christian's ass and kissed him on the cheek. "We're a team."

Christian turned around and grabbed ahold of her hips. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Some of the guests looked on in envy and wonderment.

"What are you doing to me, Anastasia?"

"I think we already know."

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana ran around her apartment frantically. She needed to be ready to meet with a realtor for a studio that was for lease downtown. It would be perfect for her latest venture in the fashion world. Ana wanted to come out with a line of clothing that expressed her personality, and her personality was wicked. From daytime to evening, Ana wanted people in her clothes, but she wanted exclusivity. Access to her lines would be by invite only. Applications would be accepted on a website that would allow the invitee access to her lines. This would allow Ana to have a waiting list for her designs making it possible to create small batches of her latest creations that would be premiered online. Christian loved the idea. He just didn't understand how she would choose until he realized she would use her crafted senses.

Ana met with a woman at the studio space after she pulled herself together. She was a pleasant woman with an real interest in how Ana was planning to use the space. Ana thought it would be best to keep it a secret.

"I'm an artist. Just need a creative space away from home." Ana said.

"What medium?" The realtor asked.

"Lots of different things, really." Ana took a better look at the space. Very industrial with enough lighting and space to spread out and get to work. The privacy was a huge selling point. "I'll take it." There really wasn't much else to look at in the Downtown area, and that's where she wanted to be.

"Great. The lease goes for 12 months at $5,000 a month." The realtor started. Ana would take care of that. A little coercion seemed to open her up. "Of course I could ask them to bring it down to $2,000." Ana smiled.

"That would be great. Thank you. When could I move my things in?" Ana wondered.

"This evening once the paperwork is finalized. I'll meet you with the keys." The realtor smiled. Ana was glad, she had a deadline and she wanted to stick to it. She figured most designers needed a year, but she would only need two weeks. Her heart raced in excitement.

"Great! I'll wait for your call. Thank you for seeing me in such short notice." Ana smiled sweetly.

"Anytime, Ms. Steele. See you tonight." Ana said her goodbyes and headed home to Millennium Tower. It was midnight when she realized that she missed Christian. She told him that the next two weeks were going to be busy for her. He offered for her to stay at Escala while she worked, but her creativity level would plummet if she had Christian 20ft from a bed. She still texted and called him. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Ana." Christian answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ana laughed.

"Call it intuition. You're not the only one with powers." Ana could hear Christian's smiling through the phone. "How's it going? Are you sure you can't come to Escala?" Christian tried.

"I've been working on the designs for about a week now. I just have to get the supplies and the let the magic happen." Ana hated the pun. Christian didn't understand how she was going to create a complete line of couture in two weeks in order for it to hit a runway. It was definitely impossible unless you could have a couple hundred needles, a couple dozen pairs of scissors, and plenty of fabric that could all work for themselves while you dictated the design with your mind. Think Cinderella and the birds with the mice.

"Alright. I expect you to call and email everyday, morning, noon and night." Ana shook her head with a smile. " In two weeks you're mine." Christian's voice grew serious.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Christian. I'll call you in the morning, okay? Sleep tight." Ana's heart sank. She would miss him, but she felt uncomfortable letting him see how she was working. It would be a lot for him to watch the process. He had only seen the end product of what her abilities could do.

"Night, Ana." Christian hung up. Ana felt a kick in her ass to finish the work so she could see her man.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

Two weeks without Ana had driven Christian insane. He didn't realize how much he needed her presence until he went without her. He didn't care how fast he was moving. He would ask Ana tonight, after the show, to move in with him.

"Taylor, I'll need you to take me to a show at the Showbox tonight. I need to leave in an hour." Christian needed to change into a new suit. Maybe take a shower.

"Okay, sir." Taylor nodded.

"Also, I want the code to the elevator changed. Just a precaution." Christian wanted to be sure that no one else besides himself, Ana, his family and his staff had the code.

"Certainly." Taylor was always very short with his words. He wondered how Ana would feel about living with him.

Christian took a quick shower and dried himself off. He wiped the fog off of the mirror and stared at himself, combing his fingers through his wet copper hair. He was happy with what he saw. He worked his ass off every day to look the way he did. Christian made his way to his custom made dresser and slid on some black boxer briefs that hugged his tight ass in all of the right places. A Brioni suit called for him from his closet and he answered to it. He felt worthy enough to be by Ana's side at the show when he wore it. He smirked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his wallet before meeting Taylor by the elevator.

Christian didn't know how Ana did it. He stopped questioning her abilities because he would never understand them. There had to of been five hundred people that surrounded the catwalk in the middle of a large event space. Christian recognized a few of the guests from television and magazines. A couple he had spoken with at other events that businesses around the state had hosted.

"Hi, Mr. Grey, can I show you to your seat?" A leggy blond asked Christian. Who was this woman? Christian nodded and followed her to the front row. The long row of seats beside him were empty. There was a little black box resting on the chair he was assigned to. The blond woman smiled and left him to his seat. Taylor remained by the exit. Christian noticed that none of the others had a box. He opened it. A little note fell out. 'For my muse.'. He looked at the contents and it was a black metal and titanium bracelet with silver detailing with an inscription that read 'MINE'. Christian's smile broke free and he shook his head in disbelief. The woman was marking him as hers. He hadn't even done that for her in a material sense. All of his marking was in the bedroom.

He had a few ideas on how to fix that. He put the bracelet on with pride and shifted it so he could see the inscription again. He felt wanted in an entirely different way than he was used to. It was nice. He was so wrapped up in his gift that he didn't even notice his mother, father, Elliot and his Aunt Cherrie try to get to their seats next to him. It was thoughtful of Ana to have invited them; even his aunt.

"Hello, son! This is quite the production!" Carrick chuckled.

"I can't believe the editor of Vogue is here!" Cherrie was mystified.

"Hey guys. Didn't know you were coming." Christian said.

"Ana called us last week. We haven't been able to get a hold of you." Grace sounded disappointed. Christian knew she felt like they were gaining more of his attention.

"I didn't even know Ana was making a line. When did she start? I feel like I'm missing out on something." Elliot couldn't believe what he was seeing. Christian knew how Ana pulled it off, but only people who didn't know her well enough would think she spent a year making everything.

"No, she has been really working hard. She probably didn't want to show her work out of modesty." Christian tried to save Ana.

"It's just weird. We tell each other everything." Elliot looked let down.

"She didn't mean anything by it Elliot. Some people just hide their work until they're ready to show it to the world." Christian tried to cheer him up. It was new for him, and Elliot seemed to enjoy his brother's pep talk.

"You're right." Elliot gave a slight smile to his brother. "Thanks, Christian."

Christian didn't know why, but it felt good to share a moment with his brother.

"It's starting!" Grace startled them. Her excitement was very obvious. A half naked DJ in short leather shorts started playing underground trance music and the candles that were just scattered around the stage and catwalk shot fire; startling some of the crowd. Two very large screens on each side of the walkway displayed beautiful women in various black and white masks while they seductively displayed themselves in beautifully provocative clothing that Ana had designed. The show started off on an erotic note and Christian was on board. The photographers were really using their flashes. This was the first time Christian saw anything that had to do with Ana's work. He had been very impressed with what he saw. Christian looked at his family while they watched in awe. All of the models wore black and white plastic masks that ranged from rabbit heads that had large ears to blank expressionless faces with an eerie vibe. The models were wearing incredibly detailed and well crafted pieces that looked like they took years to design.. Black and white lace gowns; dresses with beads, plunging necklines and cut outs; high-waisted shorts and halters with jackets; lots of black skinny denim, and various styled tops. It all had lots and lots of sex appeal that mixed business with pleasure. It went from dark and sinister to colorful and sexy. It was a perfect blend of Ana. The show ended with a last look of all the models and a well deserved standing ovation when Ana came out to greet the audience. Christian smiled at her bow and made a beeline for the backstage.

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

Ana was still a bundle of nerves after the show. It went perfectly and the models were absolutely terrific. Ana couldn't believe she pulled it off in two weeks. She didn't tell anyone that, though. When people asked, she said it had been a private project for some time. They bought it because of the quality of her work. Ana was hanging up a blouse when she saw Christian's smiling face.

"Christian!" She ran into Christian's arms and gave him a much wanted kiss. It had been a long two weeks apart, but well worth it in the long run.

"Ana. It was amazing. I can't believe you did all of this. It was truly mesmerizing. I am in awe of you and so proud." Christian's smile was big. Ana was happy to hear that.

"Thank you. I can't believe I did it!" Ana laughed in relief.

"You did. My mom and Cherrie were flipping out in the front row." Christian smiled.

"I'm so glad they came. I was going to go to the after party for an hour. Want to do that and then go back to your place?" Ana smirked. Christian knew that look. He held onto her shoulders, giving them a quick massage while the models passed them by.

"I'd like that. Let's get you ready to go." Christian couldn't wait to ask her to move in and then fuck her senseless. He smiled at the thought.

Ana's after party was more than Christian cared to handle. He was by Ana's side the entire time. He smiled at her excitement while being interviewed by representatives of Nylon, Vogue and The New York Times' style section. She was in demand until she was ready to take Christian and runaway.

"Take me home." Ana asked.

"Let's go. Taylor?" Christian got Taylor's attention. "We're going to Escala." Taylor nodded. Christian held onto Ana's hand as they made their way through the crowd of people sending various looks that went every which way. Ana was too tired to notice or care. Christian put Ana into the Audi first and followed her in after. He buckled her in and sat close to her, breathing her honey and flower scent.

"I see you got my gift." Ana smiled.

"I did, thank you. Felt the need to mark me?" Christian smirked.

"It's just a little reminder."

"I don't need to be reminded that I'm yours. We covered this, remember?" Ana laughed and so did Christian. He was mocking the comment she made at his parents' party.

"Touché, Mr. Grey."

Christian walked a tired Ana into the penthouse after their tension filled ascent up the elevator.

"Go take a seat. I'll light a fire. Wine?" Christian asked.

"Water is good." Christian smiled. Good answer. He grabbed a couple of bottles from the fridge and went to flip the switch to the fireplace. He sat down next to Ana and pulled her in close.

"Ana, I want to ask you something." He started off innocent enough.

"So ask me." Ana shifted under Christian's arm.

"I want you to move in with me." Christian felt Ana's breath hitch.

"You want me to move in?"

"Yeah, that's what I asked." Christian shook his head in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Ana wasn't.

"The last two weeks proved to me that I want you by my side always. I don't want to go a night or morning without. Even the days if I can help it… What do you think?" Christian didn't want her to have to think.

"Christian... I love you." Ana's big blue eyes looked directly into Christian's grays. "Very much. I just think we should wait a little bit longer. It isn't a no and it has nothing to do with the faith I have in our relationship." Ana was desperate for Christian to understand. He didn't really show any emotion.

"How much longer?" How should she know?

"Soon. All of our things don't have to be in the same room in order for us to be together. We've been fine sleeping at each other's places. It won't last forever. I promise." Christian knew Ana kept her promises.

"Okay. I can wait... Well, I'll try." Christian looked like an impatient little boy. Ana giggled.

"C'mon. Take me to the bedroom and work out your frustrations on me." Ana smirked and Christian's eyebrows raised as she stood waiting for him to get up.

"Get upstairs and undress. Now." Ana squealed. Christian was ready.

Ana stood their in her lace panties and bra waiting to be touched. Christian untucked his button up shirt and stared at her hungrily. His jaw was tense in anticipation. He slowly moved towards her and gently skimmed her body with his hand, feeling her soft flesh warm up his palm.

"Bra, on the floor. Get on the bed." Ana listened and spread herself out on his plush comforter. "Touch yourself." Ana smiled big. She slowly moved her hand into her panties and began pleasuring herself. Her back arched and her hips moved in the pleasure she was giving to herself. She watched Christian stroke his cock through his pants, he picked up his speed when Ana started to moan.

Christian couldn't just watch anymore. He walked over to the side of the bed and unzipped his fly, he pulled out his throbbing cock and brought Ana's mouth to the tip. Ana wrapped her soft hand around Christian's girth and began licking up and down his length while she stroked him. Christian tilted his head back at the pleasure she was giving him. Ana took the tip of his cock into her mouth and guided him to the back of her throat, taking all nine inches of Christian's warm member. Christian's gasps motivated her to pick up the momentum, grabbing his balls and gently squeezing them while she sucked. Christian grabbed onto the back of Ana's head and began to fuck her mouth. Every time he reached the back of her throat he shivered at the idea of possessing her.

"So fucking good! So far back!"

He could feel his release building up in his balls. Ana massaged behind his them, working Christian into a brutally wonderful orgasm. Christian's thrusts became more erratic and his balls tightened.

"Fuck, Ana, get ready for my load baby." Ana loved the term of endearment and opened up wider. Christian stilled as the release that burned inside of him shot through him with a vengeance. He coated Ana's throat in his warm seed. He quickly withdrew himself and pulled Ana for a deep kiss. He loved this woman.

"You're so fucking amazing, Ana!" Christian crawled on top of her and trailed his tongue down her chest to her soaking wet sex.

"Fuck, Ana, you're soaked." Christian looked greedy while he pushed his fingers past her folds. "I'm going to make love to you, okay?" Christian was getting hard again.

"Yes, Christian, please!"

Christian brought his tongue to Ana's sex and furiously dominated her core. Ana was overwhelmed by Christian's tongue working her clit to new heights. He managed to sneak in a few fingers, quickly moving them within her. Christian knew that Ana's rolling hips were a sign that he needed to fill her. He wanted inside of her.

"Ready for me?" Ana nodded as Christian massaged the head of his cock between her wet folds. "Oh fuck… Ana, so warm." Christian eased himself in letting the warmth glide over his swollen cock. As soon as he made it as far as he could go inside of Ana's channel, he took himself all the way out and then slammed himself back in. Ana's back arched as her head flew back.

"You were made just for me, Ana." Christian held onto her toned thighs while his powerful thrusts edged Ana to a place of no return. Christian wanted her to come.

"Come for me! Now!" Christian's order caused Ana to lose it. Her release ripped through her with a force that Christian could feel around his thrusting cock. Christian held on to his release, he wasn't done with her yet. Christian reached over and grabbed his tie off of a nearby chair. He spun Ana around so she was riding him. Christian tied her hands together in a knot and then attached her hands to the headboard above him while he continued to move inside of her. It would be difficult to climb off of him which was the point.

"So fucking perfect Ana." Christian rubbed his hands over Ana's chest and squeezed her soft breasts. He pinched her pebbled nipples, Ana's moans doubled.. "Like that baby?" Christian brought his head to her nipple and sucked while pinching the other with his fingers.

"Fuck, Christian, yes!" Ana slowly moved her hips, urging Christian's cock to move deeper inside of her. Christian let go of her breasts and held onto her hips, he began lifting her and then slamming her down so he would go balls deep with each connection they made. Christian's balls ached for a second release. He worked his hips underneath her in a circular motion until he quickly started to pound into her with enough force to make Ana call out his name in agonizing pleasure. Christian's flesh was flushed against Ana's pale skin. His chest was beading with sweat.

"I'm going to come, Ana. Come with me!" Christian encouraged her to ride him nice and deep with enough power to send him through the roof. Christian's spine tingled as he felt his load build in his balls.

"Now!" Christian's release was intensified by the contractions of Ana's orgasm, filling her with his own juices; marking her. The come down was done in silence while they caught their breaths. They both stayed in position with Christian's cock softening inside of her. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Expecting me to fall asleep like this?" Ana made Christian laugh. He untied her restraints and kissed her shoulders to relieve the tension.

He threw the tie on the floor and pulled Ana into his chest. The cool sheets that covered them brought them down from their high and Christian assessed his life again. He loved this woman. He wanted a life with her. She was fucking crazy, but so was he. It felt like it was them against the world.

"Hey, Ana?" Christian asked.

"Yes, Christian?" Ana replied.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Ana woke up in a cold sweat. Christian's arms and legs were comfortably wrapped around her. She carefully took a quick look at his face. She saw Christian at peace. She reached for the night stand and checked her phone for the time. There was a text from Kate.

"Found a new girl." Kate said. Ana texted back.

"Who is she? Protege?!" Ana grew tense. Christian shifted in his sleep, waking up.

"Ana? You okay?" Christian asked. Ana didn't know. She got a text back from Kate.

"Afraid so. Call me in the morn. Go to bed." Ana's heart rate picked up.

"They found the protege, Christian." Christian sat up in bed. His beautifully sculpted chest rippled while he moved closer to her for comfort.

"Get some sleep. Okay? We'll worry about it in the morning." Ana settled in against Christian's chest while he held her.

"There's only one thing I need to do if I want to get rid of this fear." Ana started.

"You're not saying..." Christian braced himself for a really fucked up solution.

"Christian! No, I'm not going to kill the girl."

"Then what?" Christian was relieved, but he still wanted to know what her plans were.

"I need to meet her."

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like the new chapter? Sorry for all of the POV switches. I like to change perspectives a lot and some even bleed together. YES, Christian did mention how he wished Ana would be more submissive at times. Low blow, BUT he's up against one hell of a woman and he's finding his place in the relationship. He'll learn. ;) ALSO: No main character deaths... ;) ;) Other than that, I hope you're still enjoying the direction. Thanks for all of your reviews and comments. They're a huge motivator and I love what you all have to say! I should have updates tomorrow and this weekend. :) And the story goes on...**

* * *

 **LAST THING: Sorry if there was any confusion. Holden never got Ana pregnant. He got the professor pregnant. Sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ana & Christian_

* * *

"Flight 2615 will be preparing for landing. Please fasten your seat belts." Ana and Christian buckled themselves into the comfortable leather seats and Christian rested his hand on Ana's warm knee. The morning after Ana received the texts from Kate, they had the jet prepared to leave for Boston as soon as they could get out of bed. Christian couldn't see it on Ana's face, but he knew she was trying to read into what might happen.

"See anything?" Christian asked.

"No. For some reason It's blocked. Usually, when I do see something it comes through like small previews and once they've been seen, that's it. They just go away." Ana tried to explain.

"You think they made it that way so you wouldn't see them coming?" Christian worried.

"Maybe. You can never be too sure. I'll be fine, though. Let's try not to worry. There are laws in place for this kind of scenario." Christian rolled his eyes.

The wheels of the jet hit the tarmac at Logan and they taxied to a waiting Audi SUV. Taylor escorted them both to the back seat quickly. Moments later, Taylor drove them to Cambridge to pay Holmwood Academy a visit. Christian didn't want to let Ana out of his sight.

"Christian, I'll be fine. It's best that you don't come inside. I can't control what the other girls may do when they see you." Ana smiled.

"Is the green-eyed monster coming out?" Christian smiled.

"No." Ana shook her head in amusement. "They're cooped up all day. They'd have A LOT of fun with you and I don't need any distractions." She really didn't want anything inappropriate to happen to Christian. She was a young girl once at the Academy. Every now and then a guy would come through and they would mess with him. Random boners, pantsing them, ripping the buttons off of their shirts. It was absolute hell for the guy, but fun for everyone else.

"Fine. Call me or text me as soon as you know what's going on. Whatever gets you to contact me sooner." Ana knew Christian was planning to wait outside in the car with Taylor.

"I promise I will do that. It might not be all that bad. Not everyone is homicidal." Ana smiled.

"I've always loved that about you." Christian started.

"What?" Ana gave a shy smirk while she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"You try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt." Christian finished.

"Well, I like to believe that people are good before they give me a reason to read into them."

"Sounds like my Ana." Christian smiled and leaned over to kiss her soft pink lips.

The Audi came to a slow roll in front of the beautiful brownstone that housed Holmwood Academy.

"I won't be here all day. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up. Be good." Ana smiled and ran her fingers on the side of Christian's head. They shared a kiss and Ana stepped out of the opened door.

"Ana, be careful in there, alright?" She smiled at Christian's worry.

"Go see the city. It's beautiful. Oh, by the way... " Ana began.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Suitcase pocket. Two tickets to the Red Sox game at Fenway for you and Taylor. You have thirty minutes to get there. I even squeezed in a foam finger." Ana winked. "Bye, Taylor!" She smiled and Taylor returned one. Ana spun around, whipping her hair back, and strutted away on her Louboutin stilettos; leaving Christian in her wake. That should keep them from hovering around outside.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana walked through the front door of Holmwood Academy without buzzing. It was eerily quiet.

"Kate?!" Ana called out through the expansive space.

"Ana! God, so glad you came. Sorry for the late text last night. It felt wrong to wait until morning." Kate said sincerely, fanning her blond hair out of her face.

"It's fine, I'm glad you did. So, where is she?" Ana wanted to meet her badly. She looked around as if the girl would pop out from nowhere.

"She's in her room. She's older, Ana. It's making it difficult to house her because of the other girls' ages." Ana didn't like the sound of that. Older?

"So, what are you going to do?" Ana asked.

"We haven't thought that far yet. We've just been getting a feel for her. She said that she always knew that she was different, but never really explored her abilities. I personally don't know what to think of her. She has just been really quiet and I can't read into anything worth investigating about her. Mara didn't even find her in the states." Kate shook her head.

"What? Where is she from?"

"She's from the U.S., but the girl had been living in France. She was studying abroad. Mara found her through a tracing spell." This sounded familiar to Ana.

"What's her name?" Ana asked.

"She won't tell us. Not even Mara can get anything out of her. She's like a safe." Kate was confused.

"Take me to her." Ana wanted to take a shot at her.

"Okay, she's in your old room." Kate followed Ana up the sweeping staircase, down the hall and through the second door on the right. It still had a faint outline of Ana's name on the door. Ana knocked. She heard nothing.

"Hello? My name is Ana. I just wanted to say 'hi'. You're in my old room. I left here about five years ago." Ana said through the door. The door cracked open. Ana peeked inside.

"Hi." The girl said softly.

"Hi, how are you?" Ana smiled.

"No idea. One minute I'm having a coffee on a patio and the next I'm being flown back here to this house. Overwhelmed, I guess?" She replied.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's something I tried running away from since I was young. I have a history of rejection, and being the way I am now leaves no room for belonging. Unless of course you live here, but I'm like five years older than everyone." She continued to flip through a fashion magazine that was splayed out on the bed. The girl looked at the magazine and then back up at Ana. "You're in here." The girl noticed.

"Yeah, I designed my first line. It was fun." Ana dumbed it down.

"Any reason why you're with my brother?" The girl asked and all of the air got sucked out of Ana's lungs.

"Excuse me?" Ana needed to hear that one more time.

"For some reason I can't look into you to find out, but that's my brother Christian in the picture with you."

"Mia?" Ana had heard about her for years, but never once met her. Mia smiled at her name.

"Well, this is fucked up." Mia said.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Mia, we need to talk." Ana wanted to square things away. She was in a relationship with a man whose sister was her protege. This was twisted.

"Ana, I know why you're worried. I've been listening to the girls' whispers since I got here." Mia started.

"Why am I worried?" Ana wanted her to verify it out loud.

"That I'm going to kill you in order to take your place." Mia said without any emotion.

"Have you thought about it?" Ana wondered. Mia laughed, hysterically.

"Ana! Come on. Seriously? Maybe if you fuck with my brother, but even then. No, if you're the Ana I've heard about for years from Elliot, then there is no way I would lay a finger on you. Trust me."

Ana was so relaxed that her body nearly levitated. Christian was still going to flip over his sister.

"Christian is going to shit a brick house." Ana laughed.

"He knows about you?!" Mia panicked, fidgeting with the magazine.

"Yeah, he figured it out pretty quickly. He's quite the detective." Ana rolled her eyes.

"Does Elliot?" Mia asked.

"No. Just Christian, my father, and the girls here at Holmwood, and well, you." Ana walked closer to take a good look at Mia. She was beautiful at 5'9", olive skin, chopped shoulder length black hair, big hazel eyes, and a brilliant white smile. She belonged to the Grey family, that much was true.

"Is Christian here? I can normally tell what my family is doing, but lately I haven't been able to tell with Christian." Mia said. Ana thought about that for a moment.

"It might have something to do with the connection that you and I have. I think we've been blocking each other's vision. Where I'm at, you can't see, and wherever you're at, I can't see. Makes sense. I also can't read you, either." Ana thought.

"It's probably a good thing if you're going to be with my brother. Some things should never be seen." Mia made Ana laugh. Wait, does that mean she's seen Christian in his playroom? That's not good.

"Fair point, well made." Ana felt so relieved. Not only did she just meet her brother's sister for the first time and it went well, but she also took care of the protege situation. The fucked up part was that Mia was the protege.

"How should we tell Christian? He took it well when he found out about you, right? I just can't believe that Christian would take anything well. Especially something like this. You must be good for him." Mia went on.

"Well, I made Elena Lincoln shit herself at a gala and it still didn't scare him away." Ana giggled. Mia's face displayed utter shock and enjoyment.

"WHAT!? You did not!" Mia laughed.

"She was asking for it!"

"I hate that bitch, too. Something about her. I obviously have a lot to learn from you!" Mia beamed. She had a lot to learn about her brother too by the sound of it.

"So what do you think you're going to do now? Are you staying here or are you going to come home to Seattle?" Ana was curious. She wouldn't mind having Mia around. It would be nice to have a like-minded friend.

"I'm going to move back home. It's where I should be now and I think it would be a good place to start putting down some roots. Plus, you'll be there." Mia smiled.

"I don't think Seattle is ready for the both of us, to be honest, Mia." Ana smirked.

"Sweetheart, Seattle was never ready for me! That's why I moved to France." Mia and Ana laughed. There was a knock on the door and Kate stood in the doorway.

"I see you two have made friends." Kate smiled.

"Absolutely. I think I'm going to take her shopping before Christian gets back. I sent him to a Red Sox game. I'll have her back before dinner." Ana winked at Kate who looked relieved that everything went well. Ana and Mia walked by Kate and down the stairs. The other girls looked on in some odd form of fascination. Ana and Mia clearly looked like women that could take control and it was something the others wished they had an elixir for.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

Christian told Taylor to drive him to Newbury Street. Ana decided to go shopping while he and Taylor went to the game. He thought it would be weird to do something with Taylor that wasn't work related, but surprisingly Taylor wasn't bad to have around.

"Sir, this is Newbury Street. Any store she's close to?" Taylor made a full sentence and question. Christian smirked. He called Ana.

"Ana, I'm on Newbury. Where are you?" Christian asked, in a good mood. He could hear people talking in the background.

"Sitting outside of Pinkberry." Christian heard Ana giggle. What was she up to?

"Okay, on my way." Christian hung up and told Taylor to look for Pinkberry. It wasn't much further up when he spotted Ana. She had changed into a pair of dark distressed jeans and a silk cami with nude heels. She looked lovely, Christian thought, while he watched her laugh as her dark hair blew in the breeze. Then he looked at Mia.

"What the fuck?" Christian thought out loud.

"Problem, sir?" Taylor asked loosely.

"Yeah, my sister is in from Paris and is sitting with Ana right over there." Christian wasn't angry, he was just confused. Taylor pulled the Audi over to the side and let Christian out on the sidewalk.

"Thanks Taylor, I'll be right back." Christian had never thanked Taylor before. Christian strolled over to Ana and Mia looking hot in a Red Sox cap. Christian was more of a Mariner's fan, but he could be both for Ana. Anything for Ana.

"Christian!" Mia jumped out of her chair and ran into Christian's arms. "It's so good to see you! Are you wearing a hat?" Mia laughed. Christian was more relaxed since she had seen him.

"Mia, what are you doing back from France?" Christian asked. He wanted to know.

"Christian…" Ana looked at him in a way that spoke volumes.

"No. What? No." Christian shook his head violently.

"Christian! Stop!" Christian started to walk away until he found the Audi and got in. It was only seconds before the Audi was off in the distance and Ana and Mia were far enough away that he could gather his thoughts.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"Taylor, I need you to bring me to the hotel." He thought about the airport, but he could never leave Ana again like he had before. He signed up for this. He just never thought his sister would be involved. Taylor dropped Christian off in front of the Mandarin Hotel. He quickly made his way to the large contemporary room he shared with Ana. He didn't like coming back to it empty. The only sound was the soft hum of the mini fridge at the bar. He felt like he was losing his mind again. He was just starting to process things. He decided to make a phone call.

"Dr. Flynn, It's Christian. Do you have a few minutes?" Christian asked into his cell phone.

"Hi, Christian, certainly. What can I do for you?" Dr. Flynn asked. Christian thought very carefully about how he was going to phrase what he wanted to say.

"I'm in Boston with Ana. We ran into my sister." Christian started.

"What are you really calling about?" Dr. Flynn didn't want to waste time.

"I've realized that Ana and my sister have a lot in common. A few of those things bother me and I hate that my sister involves herself in them." Christian thought that sounded right.

"But you don't mind Ana being involved?" Dr. Flynn asked. Well, it wasn't up to him.

"No, because It's who she is." Christian expressed.

"But It's not who Mia is? Are you saying that Ana is encouraging her?" Dr. Flynn couldn't understand because it wasn't the whole truth.

"No, Ana is a great role model. Ana is just incredibly different and sets herself a part from every other woman in talent and beauty. I've just begun to wrap my head around her and then my sister comes along and…" Christian tried to finish.

"Christian, what is happening with your sister is that her involvement, in what you're learning to love about Ana, is forcing you to accept those parts about Ana, when you haven't completely come to terms with them on your own. Now you have to accept two people instead of just the one, and that one person is difficult enough. Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah, actually. That makes sense. Send me the bill." Christian ended the call abruptly.

"What the fuck is going on in my life?!" Christian shouted. He started to take off his clothes and he left them on the floor while he walked himself to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Christian stood under the stream of hot water and let his muscles relax. He felt the water run down his back, ass and thighs where it ended at his feet. He wondered what would change, now that Mia was Ana's protege. Would Mia be eager to hurt Ana? Would they encourage each other to take things too far? If the protege is no longer a threat, then who is? How long has Mia known about herself? Why didn't he see it? He knew the answers to a few of the questions and he wished he had been more supportive to Mia back on Newbury Street. The look on her face was something that would stay with him. What happened wasn't the equivalent of telling someone you're pregnant, but leaving Ana to deal with his brokenhearted sister was a shitty thing to do. Ana had said it before, they were a team and he blew it.

Christian shut off the water and reached for his towel. He started with his head, then his balls and then a quick swipe over his back before tying it around his waist. He opened up the bathroom door and found Ana sitting up on the bed with her computer on her lap. Ana lifted her head and got a good look at Christian.

"Ana, I'm so sorry for leaving you." Christian looked guilty.

"It's fine Christian. I calmed her down. She understands. She's back at the Academy, safe and sound." Ana gave Christian a sympathetic smile.

"No it isn't fine. We're a team and I didn't act like we were. You trusted that I would do the right thing and accept my own sister, but I messed up and I'm sorry." Christian ran his hand through his wet hair. Water still beading down his bare chest.

"Christian." Ana spoke softly. "We all make mistakes. It's a lot for someone who doesn't understand and it hurts for the people that do. I didn't expect your meeting with Mia to go smoothly, and neither did she. It was big for her to tell you, but she trusted in it because you accepted me. I'm not upset with you, I'm just upset that the situation didn't go as well as it should have and I hold myself partly to blame for that." Ana showed signs of guilt. Maybe she felt guilty for the surprise reunion? How else would she have gone about it, though?

"Lets stop thinking about what we should or shouldn't have done. It's not helping us any. I'll fix things with Mia tomorrow, but I'll need you with me every step of the way on this." Christian spoke as if that was final.

"Good, because she's flying back with us tomorrow." Ana made a face that was waiting for Christian's impending outburst.

"I was hoping she'd come back with us. No offense, but I don't trust her at the Academy all by herself." Christian stripped off his towel exposing his bare ass. He looked over at Ana as he bent over to pick a pair of boxer briefs out of his suit case. "Like what you see Ms. Steele?" He asked, smiling.

"Get over here!" Christian laughed and bolted for the bed, smothering Ana with his damp, naked body.

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

Taylor loaded Mia's suitcases into the back of Audi. And by suitcases, there were multiple trunks and Louis Vuitton duffles. Mia was all smiles when Christian picked her up from the Academy. Christian wanted to show her that he was coming around. She looked cute in a cropped button down shirt and green midi dress. Her oversized sunglasses stuck out against her high bun and bold red lipstick.

"Thanks for bringing me back Christian. I'll try to stay out of your hair." Mia was worried that the bond she now had with Ana would interfere with his building relationship.

"You're fine Mia. I may not be good at sharing, but I understand the situation. When I'm not around, I expect for you two to look after each other." Christian lifted a small smile.

"Steele! Here." Kate ran up to Ana and gave her a box of plants. "A lot of them are about to bud." Kate smiled.

"Kate, thank you! This is perfect." Ana kissed Kate on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get home. Oh, and check your inbox. Application approved." Ana winked at Kate. She had been begging Ana for access to her clothing line.

"Thanks girl! Bye Mia! Be good. We know all." Kate half joked. Mia smiled nervously.

"Okay, let's go." Christian, always impatient.

The jet flew in the sky like a silver bullet heading towards SeaTac. Ana sat comfortably, leaning into Christian, and Mia was busy playing games on her phone.

"What's with all of the plants?" Christian asked. A few of them smelled weird.

"Crafter things." Ana smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, tell me. I want to know about it all. I'm done being left in the dark." Christian wanted this woman to be his wife some day. He needed more than vague answers.

"They're rare plants from all over the world I planted some weeks ago when we visited and they grew nicely. Kate gifted them to me so I can put together my own recipes." Ana explained.

"Using the book?" Christian asked. Ana's eyes bulged. She put her finger to her lips, shushing him.

"Christian, never bring that up when we're around others. That's between you and me. Got it?" Ana was stern.

"Okay, I won't mention it again. Why is it so secret?" Christian wondered. Still questioning.

"It can't fall into anyone else's hands. Light magic isn't all that it contains." Ana said, trying to drop the subject.

"What's in it?" Christian asked, eager to hear more. Ana looked around.

"It's the original crafter's spell book. It goes back to the 1600s. The book holds three hundred and fifty pages of spells, incantations, curses and enchantments. It will also tell you all you need to know about gems, planets, rites, potions, exorcisms. alchemy, plants, cures, and coven ceremonies. It's the beginning and the end. You're the third person to know that I have it besides my dad and Kate." Ana shifted in her seat. There was so much more, but she didn't want to risk the big-titted stewardess or Mia overhearing the details.

"I get it. Thank you for trusting me. I won't tell a soul." Christian kissed the top of Ana's head, inhaling her delicious scent.

"I do trust you. Just stressing the importance." Ana smiled sweetly. Christian wrapped his arm around Ana and ran his fingers through her hair. He was going to learn everything he could about Ana and his sister. Even if he had to do a little more digging than he should.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana thought it would be a good idea to let Mia stay with her at Millennium Tower. Christian wasn't a fan, but it was better than allowing Mia live with his parents after what he just found out about her. What Ana didn't expect was for her apartment to become the central hub. Christian had continued to stay with her while getting Mia comfortable. Mia didn't understand the concept of boundaries and was everywhere at once. Then there was Elliot who was going through a rocky breakup with Wes and Ana felt very guilty about it.

"Elliot, you need to eat this." Ana brought him a pound of wings from Slim's to sulk in.

"My stomach just hurts all of the time, Ana. What did I do?" Elliot slouched down on the couch in his black hoodie. Ana could hear Christian yelling on the phone in her small office down the hall.

"I know it does. Come here." Ana pulled Elliot in close and held him in her arms while he let it out.

"I just don't get it. Did you know he's already started dating? Like we meant absolutely nothing! We were together for five years, Ana. Five YEARS!" Elliot started to work himself up. Ana couldn't live with the guilt for the rest of her life. She thought she was stronger than that, but to allow Elliot to think he did something wrong made her feel nothing but pain for him.

"Elliot, I need to tell you something. Look at me." Ana pushed Elliot up so he could look into her eyes.

"What is it Ana? Do you know something?" Elliot wiped his eyes that had a few tears pooled inside of them.

"Just sit and listen. Hear me out. Wes did have Meningitis, Elliot. He was marked for death. I stopped that from happening to him. By doing so, I changed his fate. The life he had with you was a part of a life that wasn't meant to be lived for long. I had to give him a new life, Elliot, or he would have died, and the only one who has to pay for it now is you, and I'm so sorry for that." Ana kept Elliot's hand in hers and squeezed tight as if he would fly away.

"Ana, I'm fucking miserable and you're mouthing off about shit that doesn't even make sense." Elliot looked defeated and he got up from the couch.

"Elliot…"

"No, Ana. Thanks for the wings, but I have to go." Elliot went to leave, but Ana appeared at the door before he could open it. "What the fuck!? How did you?" Elliot looked between the couch and the door. It would be impossible to cross that amount of distance in that time.

"Like I was saying Elliot. I'm sorry." Ana tried to let it all register in Elliot's head.

"It's true, Elliot." Christian appeared behind Elliot. "She isn't lying. I didn't believe what she could do at first until I couldn't deny it any longer. Ask her anything. She'll tell you."

"I'm not following?" Elliot's confusion was obvious. Elliot never knew about the biggest part of Ana or what the biggest part was.

"Look..." Ana took off her ring and held it in her hand. She made the ring levitate in her hand. It flipped itself around and went higher and then lower. Christian's eyes grew wide.

"Are you guys fucking with me?" Ana expected him to keep questioning it.

"Elliot, wake the fuck up!" Christian was annoyed. He had gone through it before and he wished someone would have forced him to open his eyes. The answers were right there.

"Christian! Easy." Ana looked into Elliot's petrified eyes.

"It's not like the movies… Well, yeah it kind of is, but this is happening. I don't want to lose you because of it. None of this," Ana motioned her hand around, meaning her life, "is worth it if I lose you or your brother. If you want to walk away and think about it, I understand, but please don't hate me, Elliot." Ana stood there unable to move. Elliot's features softened, but she could tell he was thinking heavily on the situation. He just found out that magic was real and his best friend was someone else entirely. To top that all off he lost the love of his life. Ana felt for him. So did Christian.

"Elliot, I'll take you home. Come on. Ana, I got this." Christian grabbed onto Elliot's shoulder and kissed Ana on the head. "Don't worry, I'll try to explain things to him as best as I can." Christian opened the door and walked Elliot out, closing the door slowly behind them.

"Hey, Ana?

"Yeah, Mia?" Ana wasn't in the mood.

"I just got off of the phone with my friend Josh, we were catching up on what I had missed. He's neighbors with Elena Lincoln." Ana stilled and Mia smiled. "She's having a pool party… Want to have some fun?"

* * *

Ana and Mia managed to leave their giggling fits in Ana's Range Rover. They parked far enough down the road from Elena's so no one would recognize her car.

"The fence over there looks good." Ana pointed towards a piece of white fence that was low enough for them to peek over into her lush backyard. They made themselves pretty comfortable and did a scan of the people standing around the pool and various loungers. It was a decent sized party. Ana nor Mia knew why anyone would remain friends with her after what she symbolized, but they did notice that her sign was taken down in the front yard. It probably had something to do with the people in her backyard that looked very much like business associates and clientele.

"Alright, You want to go first?" Ana smiled at Mia who nodded enthusiastically.

"Fuck, yeah!" Mia yelled in a whisper. Ana watched Elena who was laughing in her cover up while having an intimate conversation. Her hands were all over the man and his uncomfortability didn't go unnoticed. Ana stood there while Mia had Elena choke on her Martini olive. She drooled all over the man while she squeezed onto her throat. After a few seconds of torture, Mia let her spit it out.

"Mia, let's try not to kill her. I wouldn't complain, but, principles." Ana laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think clearly there." Mia smiled. Ana went for the next round. She wanted it to be good. Mia held onto her stomach while she watched Ana create an insatiable itch in Elena's bathing suit bottoms. "OH DEAR GOD! OHHHH!" Elena shrieked.

"Keep scratching! It won't go away!" Ana giggled.

They watched as Elena cannon balled into the pool, soaking two women who didn't want to get wet. Elena then started to use the pool water as a shield to scratch herself raw.

"Okay, time to step it up!" Mia shook her head laughing still from the itching spell. Mia squeezed her fists and focused in on Elena. Elena stood in the middle of the pool with both of her arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY LEAKING SUBMARINE WITH ME?! PLUG UP ALL OF MY HOLES?!" Elena shouted at her shocked guests. Ana and Mia's laughter carried and they saw Elena look over in their direction. They both ducked their heads quickly.

"Shit, we need to go! I didn't think she would see us." Ana grabbed onto Mia's hand and they booked it to the Range Rover, dying of laughter. They were so immersed in each other that they didn't see Christian and Elliot standing by the car.

* * *

 **A/N: We've met our Protege! What did you think of the chapter? Thank you for all of the reviews and comments! I really enjoy hearing from you. :) I'll probably have an update tomorrow... Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lemon down below. ;)**

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

Ana and Mia stood stock still, trying to register the looks on Christian and Elliot's faces. The vibe was weird and it only grew weirder when both Elliot and Christian grew smirks that turned into wide beaming smiles.

"Leaking submarine?!" Elliot laughed hysterically, egging Christian on.

"Plug up all of my holes?!" Christian tilted his head up in laughter, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned his face down and looked into Ana's eyes adoringly. "I saw you leave with Mia with smiles on your faces, so we followed you. Thank God I have Elliot to help me keep you two in line now."

"If this is the shit I'll be seeing, count me in!" Elliot was still laughing. "How did you make her balls itch like that?!" Elliot made everyone laugh. "That was awesome. That guy's face when she was begging to be filled in the pool was priceless. Here, watch!" Elliot held out his phone to Ana.

"You recorded it!?" Ana was shocked.

"Relax, no one would think to link you two. Plus you're not in the shot." Elliot tried to calm Ana. "I need something to remind me that life will be okay." Elliot smiled wide. He did need that.

"It's alright, Ana." Christian winked.

"Alright, just no YouTube. By the way, the woman took down her lawn sign! I'm upgrading to the one with the flashing marquee. The thing will just get bigger and brighter each time she does it." Ana shook her head. She would gladly do it. Everyone looked at Mia who stood around uncomfortable with the topic.

"So, she's a diddler?" Mia asked, looking right into Christian. He wasn't budging.

"Don't bother trying, Mia, I could only read the future." Ana admitted.

"Wait, you read me?" Christian grew pissed.

"No, I read Elena, and what I saw wasn't good for you either. That's why I made her do what she did at dinner to get her off your back." Ana knew this wasn't the time or place.

"So, you and that hag, Christian?" Mia's mouth dropped slightly and Christian's focus went back onto his sister.

"Yeah, not proud about it." Ana had never seen Christian look so uncomfortable. His posture was that of a ninety year old man.

"Well, now you know! Lets not forget that you just turned Elena's pool party into an awkward office gang bang!" Elliot tried to lighten the mood. It worked. Mia hugged Christian and whispered something into his ear that made him smile. Ana enjoyed seeing him happy with his family. Elliot's stories about Christian were always so negative.

"Alight, Ana, we need to go." Christian reached out for Ana's hand.

"Something I'm missing?" Ana laughed.

"Yeah, tonight's the Haversham dinner." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Fuck." Ana groaned, she hated work functions.

"Tell me about it." Christian chuckled.

"Alright, Elliot, mind taking my car back to Millennium? Christian is taking me shopping for a dress." Ana smiled. Elliot chuckled and reached for Ana's dangling car keys.

"Oh, am I?" Christian was amused.

"I can very well pay for one on my own, but when you insist that I attend these dinners, It's all on you." Ana winked. "Mia, until next time." She gave Mia a hug and jumped into the passenger seat of Christian's R8. She watched Christian give an awkward goodbye to his brother and sister. He walked to the car shaking his head with a smile.

"If I'm paying for tonight, you're putting out." Christian smirked, putting the car in drive.

"You don't have to pay for me to do that. Just look at me the way you just did now." Ana's look created an obvious bulge in Christian's jeans.

"Fuck, Ana. You're on."

* * *

Ana stood in Christian's bathroom at Escala, without a stitch of clothing on, her pale skin stood out from the white marble. She never wore makeup, but tonight she thought she'd add a little concealer on her t-zone, a pinky nude lipstick and a touch of mascara on her long curled lashes.

"God, Anastasia, where did they make you?" Christian snuck up behind her in just his boxer shorts. His erection apparent, tucked away at the side. "You're perfection." Christian snaked his arms around her torso and kissed up her shoulder, up her neck, and then he tilted her head to face him so he could leave a lingering kiss on her lips. "We have five minutes, but I need to take you. I can't wait." Christian squeezed onto her hip.

"Christian." Ana said breathily. Christian sucked on her neck.

"You're mine, Anastasia. Say it." Christian trailed his tongue down her neck, releasing his cock and rubbing it down her crack, the head pushing into her wet folds.

"I'm yours, Christian." Ana's breath hitched when Christian quickly thrusted inside of her without warning, pushing through her channel until his muscular thighs were flush against Ana's backside.

"So fucking tight baby. So wet!" Christian kept both of his arms wrapped tightly around Ana while he continued his equally powerful thrusts into her hot, wet entrance. Ana held onto the vanity for support while Christian picked up his deliciously fast speed. He was desperate to leave a part of himself inside of her. Christian trailed down and ruled over her swollen clit with his right hand while his dominating cock was focused on her hot pink center.

"Mark me, Christian. Please." Ana's words triggered a carnal response in Christian. He gripped onto her hips and started pounding into Ana's tight walls, creating a build up in Ana that could no longer be contained. Christian's inner obsession to own her never went away, and the closest thing to doing so was by filling her with his seed. He looked at himself in the vanity mirror, his muscles bulging and his look; determined. His thrusts began to get more powerful and Ana's backside reddened by the constant contact with Christian's hot male flesh.

"Come for me Ana, now!" Christian's demands always triggered a response in Ana that left her exploding in agonizing pleasure. The constant hammering of Christian's cock forced Ana's release out of her at a terrifying speed that left her gripping onto the water faucet.

"Fuck baby!" Christian's locked his hips, forcing his cock into Ana as his release tore through his balls. "Feel that?" Christian finished himself off inside of Ana, slowing his movements, kissing her back during the intense come down. "Now I'll be in you all night." Christian smiled against Ana's skin and slowly pulled himself out of her, pushing his dripping seed back inside of her. Ana looked back into the mirror and saw Christian's smirk. She had been claimed.

* * *

Christian smiled when he saw Ana's flushed face walk out of the bedroom in a black Herve Leger bandage gown. The multiple straps that crossed around Ana's beautiful chest were a fun reminder of what he would be doing to her after dinner.

"Stunning as always." Christian kissed Ana softly on the lips and took her hand. "Taylor, we're ready to go."

Christian knew all eyes were on Ana at the Haversham dinner in the banquet room of the Great Hall. It was obvious to others how much Christian felt for Ana. If he wasn't holding her hand, he kept his hand on the small of her back; never breaking contact. There were roughly two hundred guests, ranging from executives to valued clientele of the Haversham Media Group. Christian wasn't an investor or a client; he was just someone you invited to add credibility to what you represent. Christian was the best and in order to be the best, you associated with them. The whole dog and pony show wasn't Christian's idea of an enjoyable night out, but showing himself for at least an hour helped to bring interest to GEH. It was a bit of a symbiotic relationship. Christian pulled Ana's chair out for her at the table and sat down beside her. He cursed the Havershams for seating him at the executive's table with their botoxed wives and their senses of humor; or lack thereof.

"Mr. Grey, it has been a while since we've last seen each other. I think it was that conference in San Francisco when we last spoke." Peter Haversham, the CEO of Haversham Media Group had his best smile on display for Christian. Christian took a large inhale of breath.

"It was quite a while ago. I think I contemplated throwing myself down a flight of stairs during the cocktail hour." Christian was serious, but Peter took it as a joke and laughed.

"Oh, what a riot! Isn't he Claudia?" Peter nodded happily at his wife, who looked like a stereotypical Hollywood housewife. The woman's smile could have fooled anyone.

"I think he might have been onto something." Peter Haversham frowned. "So, Ana, I sent in my application for your line ages ago. I swear I check my email five times a day for an approval. How does that work? I've been dying to peek inside." Ana understood why Christian wasn't the first course meal for Claudia, it was her clothes that were more interesting. That made her feel good, sort of.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm currently processing nearly two million applications and they're counting." Christian's eyes widened. He didn't realize Ana was THAT successful already.

"Wow, two million you said?" Peter asked. The rest of the table looked on, amused by the conversation.

"Yes, please, tell us. How do you get in?" Another woman, Stacey, with inverted tits and a bad dye job asked. They were all intrigued.

"Oh, please, It's all a marketing ploy." A redheaded women at a neighboring table chimed in. Christian gave Ana 'the look'.

"Christian, I'll be fine." Ana winked at Christian.

"So when did you get your 'apologies' letter? Karen White, right?" Ana asked. She knew the bitch and she was just bitter.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never applied." Karen lied, defending herself. Christian was holding onto Ana's leg and the rest of the table watched on in amusement. Who would win? Ana brought up Karen's entrance bio in her head.

"Karen White. 38 years old, sick of women thinking you're a size 6 when you're a size 3. You think you're too _BUBBLY,_ wishing you could be more edgy. You also really loved the lingerie line because your boyfriend prefers you closer to _barely legal_. Sound about right? I may have over a million applicants, but I _never_ forget a bitch's face." Christian started to chuckle after his shocked expression wore off. He looked around at all of the gaping mouthed dinner guests. Smiles crept on the women's faces and Karen looked like she had just been banished to the seventh layer of hell.

"I thought you were 34!" Her boyfriend said. "And who's this boyfriend?!" The man who turned out to be her husband stood up, shook his head, and stormed away. The redhead tried to say something to Ana, but couldn't come up with anything destructive enough.

"Well, hell, girl! That was impressive. How did you remember her?" Claudia asked.

"Like I said, I never forget a bitch's face." Ana smiled sweetly. Christian smiled at the women who took their places and leaned into whisper in Ana's ear.

"You're so going to get it when we get home." He made her giggle.

"Mr. Grey, you've already had me tonight. I don't think I can take any more pounding." Ana teased.

"You'll take all of me. Now, behave." Christian kissed her temple and pulled away from her to join the rest of the table.

"Ana, we should exchange numbers, I'm hosting a cocktail party next week and you should come. No men." Claudia and Stacey smirked. Ana didn't think she would be capable of making friends with these women.

"I'd like that." Ana would give it a shot. Christian winked at her. It was all of a sudden when Ana got a chill. She knew it wasn't from a cold breeze.

"Cold?" Christian asked.

"No, just a chill." Ana ignored it. Only five minutes passed before another chill went through her while she was mid conversation with Claudia, but this time she caught a flash of a room. A room she knew well. Ana was slightly embarrassed by the odd look she gave the table and turned to Christian. "We should probably go soon, I need to make a stop somewhere as soon as possible." Ana said, wishing she didn't have to pull him away from dinner. Christian took a sudden interest.

"Okay, I was sort of hoping something would come up. Let's get out of here." Christian and Ana pulled themselves together and stood out of their chairs.

"Are you leaving?" Claudia asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, unfortunately. Thank you for having us, Peter. Enjoy your night everyone." Christian said politely. "Alright, now where are we going?" Christian asked Ana as they rushed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

It was the dead of night and Ana had Taylor drive them to a house in East Queen Anne.

"Christian, I can feel your eyes burning into me." Ana said.

"Where are we going?" Christian asked. Ana smiled at his paranoid behavior. Taylor pulled the Audi into a long sweeping driveway that stood on top of a rolling hill that faced Lake Washington and the Cascade Mountains. Christian waited for Ana to fill him in on what was going on.

"This is my house." Ana said, like it was no big deal. There stood a Victorian Queen Anne home, It looked like a rustic dollhouse with the scalloped shingling and detailed woodwork. Two gargoyles stood on each side of the large staircase that led them to the front door.

"You have a house?" Christian asked in disbelief. "Since when?" He asked.

"My dad bought it for me back when I was at WSU. I haven't decided if I liked the idea of living in a house yet, so I check on it every now and then while I stayed somewhere less settled." Ana said simply. Christian wondered if that was what kept her from moving in with him when he had asked.

"What's here that you need to keep checking up on when you're not living here?" Christian wanted to know.

"Come inside." Ana grabbed Christian's hand and brought him inside the massive victorian house. The soaring ceilings, period fixtures and detailed craftsmanship blew him away.

"Is that Lake Washington?" Christian asked, pointing towards a panoramic window that displayed the moon beaming down on the water and mountains.

"Sure is." Ana smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Why aren't we living here?" Christian thought to himself. There was something about the place that called to him.

She brought him to a set of stairs that led them to a larger room at the end of the hallway. It had the same view of the water and landscape.

"This is supposed to be my bedroom. I've never slept here before so I can't really call it that. Follow me." Ana opened a small door, with ornate designs carved in, that could only be accessed by walking through a built in wardrobe. "Don't laugh. I know It's very Narnia of me." Ana giggled while she let the door fully open to a small set of stairs.

"This is the door to the attic?" Christian asked, confused.

"Yeah, It's more of a room than an attic, though." Ana smiled and continued walking up the small steps to the highest space of the house. There was a small window that let the moonlight stream in.

"Where is everything?" Christian looked around wondering what the purpose of the room was for.

"I never put anything in here, because I've never needed to. I do however, keep this here." Ana pulled on a loose panel with some force. The piece of wood that framed the floor and wall broke free, revealing a slender space that held a large leather bound book.

"Is that?" Christian had a good feeling that it was Ana's spellbook.

"This is it." Ana pulled the book out of the slot and dusted it off.

"It looks good for being so old." Christian commented. It looked old, but only because of the quality of the leather, not because it was almost five hundred.

"It's protected by an incantation that was completed hundreds of years ago. The only threat to the book is it falling into the wrong hands. Here, sit." Ana motioned for him to sit next to her. She looked ridiculous sitting on the floor in her $3,500 gown.

"Can I touch it?" Christian asked. He was a little intimidated by it. As if it could burn his skin, but it didn't stop him from being curious.

"I don't see why not." Ana wanted Christian to feel comfortable in all things that made her who she was. Christian's hand hovered over the leather book. He admired the stitching and the large shimmering green gem that was fastened to the middle of the book. He thought about opening the clasp to look inside, but he felt safer touching the exterior first. As soon as his fingers touched the book, the clasp broke free and the book flew open, the pages turned at a page-tearing speed.

"What the fuck?" Christian pulled his hand away quickly, as if the book took a bite at him. Ana held onto his hand.

"Let me look." Ana took a closer look at the page that demanded to be read. "We should probably go home, Christian." Ana was afraid to upset Christian by what the book said.

"What is it, Anastasia?" Christian knew better than that.

"It's a warning." Ana pointed at the fine print. "The evil eye. It's an indicator that someone is going to cause you harm." Ana looked stressed.

"What kind of harm?" He was tense. Christian wasn't sure what to think. He had a lot of enemies. Why now? Was this a joke?

"I don't know, Christian. I can tell that It's not a hex, you would have a strange aura." Ana said.

"An aura?" Christian asked.

"It's a glow emitted from your body that expresses your feelings, attitude and overall personality. Yours is an orangey-red." Ana smiled.

"Orangey-red?" Christian was curious.

"It just means you harbor anger. You have a lot of stamina and you're detail-oriented. You're also very passionate. Things we could all tell just by knowing you. That's just the tip of the iceberg, though." Ana wanted to get back to the part when Christian was in trouble.

"Ana, I want you to read me." Christian said, dead serious.

"Christian…" Ana started. She drew the line somewhere.

"No, this is different. I need to know what is going on." Ana knew this would affect her almost as much as Christian so she gave into his demand.

"Okay." Ana scooted closer to Christian and rested her hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes and let the flashes of images run through her mind. There was Ana carrying moving boxes. Elena in a full body cast. Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.'s in the news for bankruptcy. Fuck. "It's GEH. You're going to go bankrupt. All of your money will be transferred to an offshore account." Ana rushed out her reading.

"What?!" Christian's eyes grew big. "No. You're wrong. That's impossible." Christian stood up.

"Christian, I'm never wrong. Sometimes the visions are out of order, but I know what I saw." Ana expressed passionately. She was almost pleading for him to understand.

"I need to get the fuck out of here." Christian took out his phone and called Barney and Welch. Whatever it was that was causing the issue would be resolved immediately.

Ana felt horrible. She knew reading him was a bad idea, but what choice did she have? Ana stood up and dusted off her Herve Leger dress. She decided to tuck the book safely by her side. It would be best to bring it with her in case she needed it for Christian's sake. Ana locked up the house and got inside of the Audi, gauging Christian's mood.

"What do you mean It's all gone?!" Christian yelled into his phone, shaking. Ana had never seen him in such a state. "I need you to find them and I need you to do it fast!" Christian hung up the phone and threw his head against the headrest in the backseat of the Audi.

"Christian?" Ana wanted to soothe him, but she was afraid of invading his space while he was so worked up.

"Someone hacked into GEH's finances. They siphoned everything out of the banks, my personal account and the accounts of every executive currently employed at GEH. If we don't find these guys, they're talking Chapter 7 by the morning." Christian threw his phone on the floor of the car.

"Chapter 7?" Ana was afraid to ask.

"I sell GEH to cover some of the debt. I'll no longer be in business. _FUCK_!" Christian's fists were so tight his nails were cutting into his palms. Taylor looked into the back, worried for his employer and his own future employment.

"I'll help fix this, Christian." Ana was confident that she could. Christian looked at her like he was lost. His eyes were watery. Ana unbuckled herself and climbed onto Christian's lap and held onto him in the backseat while she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this better for you, Christian. I promise." Ana always kept her promises. It was only a matter of when she would follow through.

* * *

 **SEATTLE DAILY**

 _Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. filed for Chapter 7 today in a historical case involving internet security and the rights that corporations have in retrieving lost assets in the event of a cyber attack. Christian Grey lost over 12 billion dollars to a hacking terrorist group that goes by the name of Trills. Authorities are saying that the hack is the first of its kind and they're unsure as to why Mr. Grey was the first victim of such a large scale hacking heist. The probability of the assets being recovered are highly unlikely, but until there is a lead, Mr. Grey will be forced to hand over anything with monetary value to the financial institutions. Mr. Grey was unavailable for comment. A press release is slated to be issued momentarily._

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana paced the cold marble floors of Christian's penthouse at Escala.

"Grace, I need you to come over. He hasn't moved from bed in days. He won't eat or drink anything." Ana called Grace. Christian spent his days in bed drinking and starving himself over the news that GEH was no longer an entity.

"I'm on my way dear. Thank you, Ana. For everything. I mean that." Grace hung up and Ana's posture slouched in relief. Ana grabbed a bowl of red grapes from Gail's waiting hands.

"If there's anything else you need, dear, please let me know." Gail offered with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Gail. Would you mind changing the bed? I'm going to give him a bath." Gail nodded. Ana took the bowl and continued to their bedroom.

"Christian." Ana's heart broke when she saw Christian curled up in bed. His breathing was shallow. She needed to bathe him. He had been like this for a week. The frightening thing was that his penthouse was being foreclosed on and they were forcing them out in a day or two. Christian was in no condition to leave a place he felt safe in. Ana kneeled by Christian's side and stroked his stubbly face. "Baby, here. Open up." Ana pulled a grape off a vine and popped it into his mouth. He slowly chewed. His gray eyes lifeless. Christian's spirit was gone. He was an empty shell of himself. Ana felt a lump in her throat.

Ana went to the bathroom and ran a bath. She poured in his favorite citrus and wood oils and let the water rise to a perfect level. Christian loved deep baths.

"Ana." Was all Christian could say in his soft voice that came from a lost place.

"I know my love." Ana wiped Christian's messy hair out of his face and tried to lift him off the bed. She took his shirt off while he was seated upright and took his pants and boxer briefs off after she stood him up. He stepped out of them carefully and walked with Ana to the bathroom. Ana hated to see such a beautiful man in so much pain. Christian sank himself into the deep water that filled the oval tub and leaned himself back. He rested his head on the rolled up towel behind him. Ana grabbed a seafoam sponge and lathered it with body soap. She slowly wiped away the days of dirt and sadness that rested on the surface of Christian's devastated body. She lifted his arms, and washed under them. Behind his neck and between his legs. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with the warm water. She tilted Christian's head back and slowly poured it over his head, soaking his thick head of copper hair. Ana lathered him with her favorite shampoo that he uses. It smelled of spice, and when his natural musk mixed in during the day, it was heaven. She rinsed him off and he stood up, allowing her to dry him. His movements were gentle and he gave her free reign over his body. He had given himself up to her in surrender. "Come on. Put these on." Christian stepped inside of the briefs that Ana was holding up for him. She walked him over to the freshly made bed and pulled back the covers for him to crawl into. "Close your eyes and I'll be back."

Ana went to the living room and waited for Grace with a small glass of white wine. She had been trying to get to the bottom of this hacking since the night they received the warning from the book. It was a little too late, but it was better late than never.

"Grace!" Ana jumped off the couch and gave Grace a hug as soon as she stepped off of the elevator.

"Hi, sweetie. How's my boy?" Grace asked while Gail took her coat. "Thank you Gail." Grace tried her best to smile.

"He's cleaned up. Tried feeding him a little. I tucked him into a fresh bed and now he's resting. I thought seeing you would help. A mother's touch always does." Ana remembered the days that her mother would comfort her. She would give anything for her mother to be around today. What would she do in this situation? Ana brought Grace to the bedroom and she whispered in Christian's ear.

"Christian, your mom is here. Just checking up on you." Christian's gray eyes lifted slowly and Grace looked down at her son in worry.

"Oh, my dear. Grace sat beside Christian on the bed. She combed her elegant fingers through Christian's damp hair. "We'll get you out of this." Grace couldn't make promises that she couldn't keep.

"Mom, everything is gone." Christian tried to talk, but his mouth was dry. Ana handed Grace a glass of water that was resting on the nightstand. Grace bent the straw and allowed Christian to take a sip.

"You haven't lost what is most important." Grace corrected him. Ana could see Christian's eyes flicker in realization. Grace was right.

"What am I going to do?" Ana knew that Christian wasn't used to asking for answers.

"You're going to start over. Move into Ana's beautiful house like you talked about briefly while you were stone cold drunk and try to get your life back in order. You started from nothing Christian. You can do it again. My Christian wouldn't give up like you're doing right now. This is devastating for you, I know my dear, but you need to face this head on. The faster you get out of bed and try to make things work, the faster you'll be back in a position you can still be proud of. You've always been a man who gets what he wants and that shouldn't change because you were robbed by some faceless cowards. Seeing you like this breaks my heart. Don't let them rob you of your life too." Grace trailed her hand over Christian's head soothingly. "When do the movers come Ana?" Grace asked.

"Tomorrow. We don't know when the bank will come to take the keys, so the earlier the better." Ana could have persuaded the bank to let them keep the house, but it would set off a chain of events and she didn't want to make things worse for Christian. She had the house in East Queen Anne anyway and it was more comfortable than the cold penthouse. It would be a healthy change for Christian anyway.

"Okay. I have to head into the hospital, but I'll stop by after my shift in the morning. I'm sure you could use some help." Grace stood up and flattened out her pencil skirt. "I'll be by around 7am. Thank you for taking care of my son, Ana. You're so good for him. We're so blessed. Until tomorrow, dear." Grace smiled and rubbed Ana's arm. "I'll see you soon. Grace bent down and kissed Christian's forehead.

Then, Grace was gone. Ana went to Christian's office and dug through the safe located behind a mirror.

"Alright book... What do you have for me?" Ana began to flip through the pages, looking for the answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? :P Remember... Ana always has a trick up her sleeve. ;) New chapters ALL next week. I should have one up each day (time willing). Thank you so much for reading and for all of the awesome comments and reviews. Again, I LOVE hearing from you! Expect a chapter tomorrow. :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's a short conclusion to the last chapter. I couldn't leave you hanging like that until tomorrow. :)**

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

"Mia, I need you to meet me at 1630 36th Ave. Just walk right in." Ana spoke into her cell phone quickly. She had a plan. Christian and Ana had just moved into Ana's house in East Queen Anne after the bank took Christian's penthouse and other properties around the globe. Ana wasn't going to let this last for long, but she needed Mia's help.

"Sure, I'll be there in a half an hour." Mia said. Ana could hear her rushing around trying to get ready.

"Can you bring the big thing of salt in the cabinet above the fridge? We'll need it." Ana was talking very cryptically, but Mia knew what Ana was getting at.

"Sure. Anything else?" Mia asked.

"Nope, just yourself and every bit of positive energy that you can carry."

"Well, I've got plenty of that! See you in a bit." Mia hung up the phone. Ana quickly ran up the stairs to check on Christian. He was still sleeping soundly. It was the middle of the afternoon and Christian was still in his funk. Ana didn't know what else to do besides put a spell on him, but she would never cross that line. True to her word, Mia pulled into the driveway in what looked like a brand new Mercedes Benz.

"New car?" Ana asked as she opened the front door.

"Dad insisted." Mia smiled. "This place is incredible! WAY better than the penthouse in my opinion." Ana brought Mia inside and grabbed her a bottle of water.

"Food before we get started?" Ana offered.

"No, lets do this. I can't wait to make these fuckers squeal." Ana smirked at Mia's tenacity.

"Alright. Follow me." Ana grabbed a large box of candles and had Mia follow her to a greenhouse that was connected to the house. She forgot how much she missed the one at the Holmwood Academy.

"Wow, It's just like the one at Holmwood." Mia noticed.

"Yeah, I don't have as many plants though. Okay, make a circle with the salt and I'll take the chalk." Ana drew a pentagram within the circle of salt. She drew an eye, a heart, a hand and an ear around the pentagram. Each symbolized the way Ana would take over the body of the individual who took a part of Christian away from her.

"How does this work?" Mia asked.

"Okay. I need you here to watch me and lend me some of your energy. I've never done this before and I'll be leaving my body for a small amount of time. If I somehow lose myself, blow out the candles immediately. I should come back. If not, I'll need you to take this…" Ana handed Mia a vile of liquid. "...and pour it down my mouth. It's a binding elixir. It will bind my spirit back to my body. Got it?"

"Shit, Ana. I don't know." Mia was nervous.

"Do you want Christian to get his life back? He's miserable, Mia." Ana was desperate to get Christian's life back and she needed Mia for the extra energy and the watchful eye.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Mia stood back and let Ana take her position in the middle of the salt circle and pentagram. Candles circled the space. Ana stuck her finger with a needle and dripped five drops of blood on the eye that was drawn before her. She did the same for the hand, the heart and the ear.

"Mia, tell me what to do next." Ana requested.

"Face the eye and call on the winged goddess. Invoke the channel." Mia flipped the page over. "Then… kick some ass." Ana smiled at that, then took a deep breath.

* * *

" _Winged goddess,_

 _Wherever you are,_

 _I appeal to you_

 _On the wings of words that fly,_

 _Whatever the distance,_

 _Traverse time and space_

 _And appear in my presence."_

* * *

The air grew thin and the breeze picked up. Ana lifted her head and looked towards the sky. She felt the Winged goddess and she opened herself up to take her through the channel. It was time to invoke the channel.

* * *

 _Guarders of the Channel, I invocate thee, I implore thee with all the strength of my mind, that by thee, my present thoughts, actions, and conjurations be given and wheresoever wicked spirits are called, in the virtue of thy names, they may come together from every shore, and diligently fulfill the will of me the conjurer; carry me to the offender that ails my mind._

* * *

Mia watched as Ana's body stilled. She had been taken through the channel to the other side. Ana's consciousness was looking through the eyes of the coward that took Christian's life's work. She knew mercy, but would she give it?

"Jack." A woman called the offender.

"What is it, woman?!" He answered.

"The news is picking up. I don't know how long we'll be able to hold back the servers. We're already running hot." She informed him.

"It won't matter anymore. The money is in the account and we're about to leave. Just stop getting into my head." Jack's body felt tense to Ana. It was now or never.

"Jack… Why are you so red? Quit stressing." The woman said. Ana used Jack's body to access his computer. His free will was disabled. Ana was his free will. Jack was trying to fight it, but Ana held strong.

"Why can't I move?" Jack's thoughts reached Ana.

"You fucked with the wrong guy, Jack." Ana returned his thought. "What's your full name? Give it to me. Or I'll strip you naked and put you out into the middle of traffic." Ana willed his thoughts to speak.

"Jack Hyde."

"Well Jack, Time for you to make history as the worst thief in the world. Reverse the transaction. Do it now."

"What's going on? Elizabeth? Why can't she hear me?!" Jack's thoughts grew nervous.

"Follow your thoughts Jack. Reverse the transaction, or face the consequences." Ana didn't know what she would do. She didn't really think that part through. She decided to go with the flow.

"I can't. It's too late. It's already in the Bahamas." Ana had a feeling he would say it was the end of the road. He was so desperate for an easy life.

"Bullshit. I guess I'll have to do all of the work then." Ana used him to open up his accounts. She logged into the Central Bank of the Bahamas and took a look at the account.

* * *

 **Jack Hyde**

 **Address:** 23 West Bay Street, Nassau, Bahamas, 13005 (Secondary Address)

 **Primary Savings:** $12,756,675,340.24

 **Transfer/Deposit Funds: [Click Here]**

* * *

Ana had Jack click the transfer button to route the deposit to a private account she had set up in Christian's name at the Bank of Seattle. Once transferred the account would freeze while the transfer was processed due to the large sum of money. Jack would be stuck in limbo while Christian could contact the authorities. Ana watched through Jack's eyes while he submitted the information slowly. His hands were shaking.

"Come on now." Ana said sweetly into his head. Jack hit 'transfer' and began to cry. "Don't be so sad Jack. Whatever you have against Christian Grey, you better work that shit out, because I can always pay you another visit."

" _JACK!?_ What the fuck did you do!?" Elizabeth screamed and Ana chuckled in Jack's head as her connection dissipated from his body.

Mia watched as Ana took a massive breath, reanimating her body.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mia was in shock. She had never seen something so intense.

"Mia!" Ana fell over. Her weak body knocking over a candle and spreading the circle of salt.

"Ana!" Mia blew out the candles and went to cradle Ana's head. "Did you do it?!"

"Yeah, the money is transferred. I know who did it. We need to get to the bank. Wake Christian. Now." Ana slid into unconsciousness.

Ana didn't know how long she had been asleep, but when she woke she found Christian holding her in their bed.

"Baby? Ana?!" Christian's looked relieved.

"Christian?" Ana was trying to wake up from her fainting spell.

"You did that for me?" Christian was full of emotion.

"Of course I did. We're a team." A small smile spread across Ana's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**SEATTLE DAILY**

 _This morning, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.'s doors opened for the first time since its liquidation. GEH fell victim to a cyber attack two weeks ago, leaving CEO Christian Grey bankrupt and out of more than 12.5 billion dollars. Grey had been unavailable for comment these past few weeks, but photos have surfaced of Grey and Anastasia Steele, daughter of author Raymond Steele, while out yesterday after the doors of GEH opened. The two seemed to be in high spirits in light of recent events. A spokesperson for GEH had this to say:_

 _"GEH was founded under the principle that we will persevere under scrutiny and difficult times. We pride ourselves in our strengths as a company that will put forth its best efforts to continue on with our mission statement. We thank you for the support during this unfortunate, yet grateful time."_

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

"She's beautiful Christian!" Ana stared at the large yacht that was parked in the marina. The sun hit all of its well crafted curves. Christian thought it would be a good idea to invite his entire family on the boat for the day. The past two weeks had shown him how important family was. They were the only source of support that kept him afloat during his breakdown. He felt guilty for his mourning over GEH, because all he could ever ask for was Ana and his family. GEH was just the cherry on top. Christian promised himself that he would look at life in a different light, because things he cared about could be taken away from him as fast as it took for that mouse to click 'transfer funds'. "Her name is Grace. I love that." Ana smiled. Just as Ana and Christian boarded the yacht, Elliot arrived with some tall guy with broad shoulders that Ana had never seen before. Ana and Elliot talked everyday, yet he failed to mention that he was seeing someone. He'd get it from her.

"Sup bro?" Elliot greeted his brother. He tended to act like a 'dude bro' when he was playful.

"Elliot." Christian smirked. Ana loved that Christian and Elliot were starting to build a relationship. She hated the way Elliot talked about his brother in the past and listening to the sad stories of Elliot and his feelings towards having a male member of the family that couldn't see eye to eye with him; she was relieved for him. Carrick was a great support for Elliot, but it wasn't the same.

"Ana, Christian, this is Micah!" Elliot beamed from the gravel parking lot. They looked very comfortable with each other.

"Hey, Micah, nice to meet you!" Ana waved from the yacht. "You guys just going to stand there? Get on!" Ana laughed. Elliot and Micah shrugged and boarded the yacht.

"Wow, you're even more gorgeous than the pictures Elliot has around his apartment." Micah smiled at Ana. Ana laughed, blushing. Micah was very good looking. He wasn't a Wesley, but a close second. He was blond with a distinguished nose, high cheekbones and a mouth that you wanted to lick around. Micah had that rugged look Elliot went for. Okay, he was on Wesley's level, but Ana missed Wes so damn bad. She never brought him up with Elliot, though. Christian talked to the captain of the boat to get the engine started. Grace, Carrick, Mia and Aunt Cherrie boarded the yacht. They were set to push off.

* * *

"So I was standing there by the counter at the shop waiting for the guy to check to see if my tires came in and then I heard the door chime go off. I turned around and that's when I saw Micah. I looked into his eyes and the next thing I know Micah kicks over a M&M's dispenser by the entrance in a daze." Micah was blushing while Elliot tried to finish the story of how they met. "So I rush over to help scoop up over hundreds of pieces of chocolate and then our hands touch. One look later and we were grabbing coffees. The rest as they say, is history." Elliot smiled. Christian watched Ana's reaction. He could tell that she was amused by the grin she had on her face. He matched hers to show his brother that he supported him.

"So, are you still in the dating faze?" Ana asked, curious.

"I think we're going in the right direction." Micah spoke up. "Never met a guy like Elliot before, I hope to keep it that way." He admitted. Elliot's face turned pink.

"That is so cute!" Mia squealed. Where the hell did she come from?

"How the hell did you hear what we said?" Elliot laughed.

"I hear all. You forget…" Mia began to disclose some of her abilities, but forgot about the unwritten agreement of their secret.

"Forget that you're a nosey little shit?" Christian laughed. Ana slapped his arm.

"Mia was just getting involved, leave her alone." Ana winked at Mia. Christian enjoyed watching Ana and Mia become close. There was a sisterhood there, and if Christian could help it, he would make it more official in the near future.

"WELL! Ana, come have drinks with the girls. Leave the boys to it." Mia smirked. Christian didn't really know what he could possibly talk about with Elliot, but he would try his best at engaging with them. He was kind of curious at how Elliot and Micah's relationship worked. They looked more like friends than lovers.

"See you later, baby." Christian kissed Ana quickly on the lips.

"See you later, baby!" Elliot mocked Christian, earning a glare from Christian. They weren't there yet. Christian knew he would learn.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

"There you girls are!" Grace was lounging on the white sectional on the bow's deck with her over-sized sunglasses and floppy hat. She looked glamorous in her long sheer cover up and bangles. She was nursing Bloody Marys with Cherrie who was already starting to burn from the hot summer sun.

"Where's dad?" Mia asked. "I haven't seen him since we left the marina."

"In the office below deck." Grace rolled her eyes. "Some case he has been working on."

"Whatever." Mia plopped down on a lounge chair and Ana took the matching one.

"Ana, I wanted to thank you for sending the black beaded mini dress and those incredible pairs of black skinny jeans my way. I had them on the counter one minute, about to put them on display, when two women saw the tags and immediately scooped them up. I hate to admit this, but I kept the mini dress for myself. It was just too difficult to pass up. You know a woman's form Ana, that's for sure." Cherrie tilted her sunglasses down and winked at Ana.

"Thank you, Cherrie. I'm glad you kept the dress. I'm sure it looks fabulous on you." Ana didn't mind. She had already hooked Grace and Mia up with some of her designs. Family didn't require an invite.

"Roger's comments made me feel like such a goddess." Ana watched Cherrie as she looked back at the night she had with her husband fondly.

"That's all I can hope for." Ana ordered a spritzer from the server that checked on them every once in a while. Christian hired a caterer and a few servers to keep everyone comfortable, well fed and watered.

"Mia, have you been watching your brother? He's laughing with Elliot. I never would have thought." Grace smiled, squinting her eyes to get a better look at her two handsome sons.

"It's so strange. Ana's our little miracle worker." Mia giggled.

"This was all Christian. He was destined to come around and here he is." Ana believed that it was all on Christian when it came to his changing ways. The man would never turn himself into anything other than what he wished to be. He was headstrong that way.

"No, Ana. You've pushed him in the right direction. I've been worried about Christian ever since he was a little boy. I worry about all of my babies, but Christian was different. I could explain the entire story about Christian, but It's really not my place. One thing I will say is that I never expected him to open up and begin to enjoy a life that could be more colorful than the one he was living with in that sad penthouse of his. You're a blessing Ana, and one I'll forever be grateful for." Grace nodded her head in finality and Ana was speechless. She felt a lump in her throat that she could not clear.

"Grace… I…" Ana tried. She took her spritzer from the waiting server.

"No dear, I know what you want to say, but just know that we're the biggest supporters of you and Christian." Ana smiled at Grace's admission. It was a boost of confidence and an invitation to the empty seat at the Grey table that was waiting for her all along.

"Thank you, Grace. Means a lot. Christian is… Well, there are no words to describe it really. He's absolutely the love of my life." Ana beamed. Mia swooned.

"That's so sweet!" Cherrie squealed. "Young love can last through anything. It's a lot of work, but I see something in the both of you. He hasn't stopped looking over at you the entire time you've been sitting there. It's quite a sight to see." Cherrie took a sip of her drink and went back to soaking up the sun.

"It's wonderful to see him in love. It's a good look on him." Grace said, finishing one of her many thoughts regarding her son.

"Oh, Grace! You won't believe it. On my way to you this morning I passed Elena's house." Unfortunately Cherrie was very familiar with Elena because of the closeness Grace and Elena once shared. "There's this massive sign out in her front yard with blinking lights." Grace stiffened and Cherrie takes a sip of her drink. Mia knowingly gave Ana a sideways grin. "It flashes and says, 'Registered Sex Offender' on it. Can you believe that? You can see the thing from all the way down Hemingway St. That woman always creeped me out. I don't know how you two were so close." Ana felt for Grace. She was blindsided. No one could fault her for something she was never led to believe. "On top of that, I heard from a woman at the store that she tried to have a party she hosted run a train on her in her pool. Disgusting." Cherrie went on shaking her head. Mia and Ana's eyes were wide.

"Ugh, enough." Grace was going to be sick.

"Some people you'll just never really know like you think you do." Ana and Mia looked at each other. It was the first time in a while that Ana felt guilty about hiding who she was. Christian gave her plenty of strength, Mia was someone who she could relate to and Elliot was her confidante, but she still had to face her own truths every day and sometimes it was difficult.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"So you and Ana have been together for what, two and a half months?" Elliot asked. Has it only been two and half months? Seemed like a lifetime, in a good way.

"Yeah, I think so." Christian smiled. He loved that woman.

"Have you thought more about your future with her?" Elliot was curious as to what his brother's thoughts were.

"Sure. In the next few days I plan on buying a ring." Christian informed him not holding back his smile.

"Get out of here! She'll literally be family now. When are you going to pop the question?"

"Not sure yet. I just don't want it to be cliche. Ana and I are anything but typical." He got that right. Christian took a sip from his beer bottle.

"Her father is an author, right?" Micah asked.

"Yes, very successful one at that." Elliot answered before Christian could. He sometimes felt threatened by Elliot's familiarity with Ana, but dismissed it because Ana had all of the wrong parts when it came to Elliot's tastes. Christian smiled at that.

"Oh wait, he's the one that wrote the book they based the movie Twisted Roots on, right?" Micah grew excited.

"Yeah. The other two that hit the theater were Roof Jumpers and Under the Floorboards. A few of his stories were depicted on made-for-TV movies and one book they made into an indie flick. It was called Threshold, and it had been considered a cult classic." Elliot was proud of her friend's dad. He knew him well enough to be. Christian made a mental note to contact Ray and get his blessing to pursue a future with his daughter. He had seemed to be more than thrilled about Ana dating him, but marriage was a different story.

"Holy shit. That's crazy. I've seen Twisted Roots like six times. I have it on DVD. Maybe we could do a movie night?" Micah asked, he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have all of the movies on DVD. Count me in." Elliot squeeze Micah's bicep.

"I should go check on the ladies." Christian wanted to break away from the sexual tension that his brother was sharing with Micah. He slowly walked to the bow of the boat and stood where they couldn't see him. He looked Ana over and rubbed his muscular pecs to help alleviate the tingle that Ana made him feel. He knew he hit the jackpot with Ana. He would never stop pursuing her, even after they were married.

* * *

"Hey baby." Christian walked up to Ana and sat her up on the lounger. He snuck in behind her so she rested in between his legs and against his bare chest. Christian rubbed her arms and folded his hands across her stomach, holding her close. Christian noticed the funny looks his mother and Cherrie were making. He shook his head smiling. He was in love, so what?

"Enjoying yourself with your brother?" Ana asked sweetly. Christian noticed she was drinking a spritzer.

"Up until Elliot and Micah started eye fucking each other." Christian leaned his head back, soaking up the sun's rays.

"Cute. We're probably worse, you know." Ana laughed.

"You two are way worse!" Mia threw her opinion in. "My God, between the looks and the touching, you'd make a corpse's heart skip a beat." Mia chuckled. Ana and Christian both laughed.

"I love you." Christian whispered in Ana's hear. Ana brought his arms in, tightening them around her.

"I love you, too." Ana said sweetly.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana was exhausted from her day on the Grace and found herself a nice spot on the couch to curl up on and read a book. Christian was in his element working on a few things for GEH, but he promised not to be long. She put her book down after she heard a car door slam.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to socialize." Ana mumbled. She slowly made her way to the front door and looked surprised when she opened up the curtain at the front window. It was Kate. "What is she doing here?" Ana showed a hint of excitement. Ana opened the door and waited for Kate to notice her standing there.

"Ana!" Kate had turned around and grabbed her bag, thanking the taxi driver.

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked cheerfully.

"Long story. Sorry for coming last minute, but it really couldn't wait." Kate looked a little distracted.

"It's okay, come in." Ana motioned for her to come inside. "You can put it right there." Ana noticed her suitcase was rather large.

"Thanks. Oh man, okay." Kate didn't know where to start.

"Coffee, water, booze?" Ana smiled.

"Offer number three please. I had to sit next to some brat on the plane and I thought I was going to lose it. I would have shut him up myself, but I do have some self control." Kate giggled.

"Shocker." Ana smiled.

"That's my nickname!" Kate joked.

"Kate! Gross. Here." Ana handed Kate a glass of Chardonnay.

"Okay, you might want to sit down for this Steele." Kate warned.

"You're really scary me, Kate. What is it?" Ana wanted Kate to rush her to reveal everything.

"We found out about another school in Texas, but it was shut down." Ana's eyes widened. "They consist of six members, not including the headmaster who was burned at the stake for malicious use of his power on his students. We have zero room at Holmwood and Mara and I didn't have the heart to let the students go without a proper home." Kate took a break.

"Kate, what are you going to do? This is insane." Ana didn't know what else to say. Another school was a strange idea. Of course, she never thought outside of Ms. Holmwood's vision of schooling.

"That's not all." Kate smirked. "There are two girls and FOUR GUYS at this school, Ana." Kate accentuated 'guys'. Ana had never met a guy who could use magic.

"So why are you here? Not that I don't love you visiting. You know you're more than welcome, but this seems different."

"Because it is, Ana. We want you to open a school here. Be our sister school. You have Mia who could be your adviser." Kate almost begged Ana.

"Kate, you're not serious." Ana dismissed her.

"Dead serious. There are young adults in Texas without a place to practice safely. Most of their parents kicked them out. One family found out about their son and beat the shit out him before throwing him in Lake Buchanan. You know how it is down there. Give it some thought. Mara is letting them crash at the academy, but they won't be comfortable for long. I thought I would stay here until we got it up and running. Mara has Reese's help for the next week." Ana couldn't tell if she liked the idea of opening up a sister school.

"Okay, I'll think it through tonight. We can look around for places in the morning. I just spent an entire day on a boat in the middle of the sound, I can't think much more passed that." Ana yawned. She couldn't be bothered to read into the whole situation either. She'd let it be a surprise.

"I can tell by your glow. Or is that just Christian?" Kate smiled.

"Both, if you really want to know." Ana plopped onto the couch next to Kate. She didn't realize she was standing stock still the entire time Kate was talking to her. The shock eventually wore off. How was she suppose to deal with four young men?

"You're worrying about the boys of the house aren't you? Don't. These students are older than typical Holmwood students, Ana, but from what I've seen they'll work out nicely. Christian won't even see them as a threat. A few dropped out their junior and senior year of high school, one failed out his freshman year of college to pursue music, but couldn't control his abilities. The one who nearly died is about our age and he became homeless after he was found in the lake. Surprisingly the school's headmaster was kind enough to let him in. I'm also pretty sure he plays for Elliot's team. I think that was another reason why his parents lost it on him." Kate was getting to Ana.

"Okay, I'll do it. Let's watch a movie and then bed, okay? I can't think much else more right now." Ana wanted some peace.

"Until tomorrow." Kate finished.

* * *

Ana and Kate stood on an estate property that was an architectural beauty. The incredible landscaped grounds and the panoramic views of Lake Washington were breathtaking. They liked that it was privately situated away from the other homes. They didn't want to attract any attention.

A large gravel courtyard with a fountain and ivy covered walls made room for a ridiculously large driveway. Built in 1937, It was elegant, but also had a feel of hominess that Ana really craved in a house. The exterior of the house had brick walls and a slate roof. The stone columns flanked a covered entry crowned by a wrought iron semicircular window. Inside had high ceilings and delicately handcrafted woodwork. The foyer was dramatic with an arched ceiling, curved walls and sweeping staircase that introduced the main floor. Floors there and in the more formal rooms displayed herringbone hardwood floors. The enormous living room had a wood-burning fireplace with French doors that led to a terrace with breathtaking water views. A round bay window brought western vistas and evening light to a large dining room with a limestone-trimmed fireplace. There was a spacious library, perfect for the students, that was paneled in mahogany. There was also a marble fireplace, a concealed wet bar and multiple French doors that led you to different parts of the house..

The kitchen was adorned with marble counters, restaurant quality appliances, reclaimed wood floors, a walk-in pantry and French doors to the terrace that again, overlooked Lake Washington. Within the rest of the house, there was two large offices, a home gym and nine bedrooms with ensuites.

The third floor that had a living room, kitchenette, bedroom and full bath. It would probably serve the oldest they had coming to the house. More privacy. The lower level had a large recreational room along with a half bath. The grounds included manicured lawns bordered by well aged plantings that blended seamlessly into the natural woodlands. The gravel terrace off the main floor of the house overlooked a long pool. There were many pathways that led throughout the grounds. One bordered by hydrangeas that led to a hidden area with a grape arbor and fruit orchard. There was also a greenhouse and potting shed. It was perfect.

"Ana, seriously, if you don't take this you're stupid." Kate was mesmerized. It was even better than Holmwood Academy. Ana didn't know if she wanted to spend the money her father put away for her. It didn't feel like her money.

"I don't know." Ana answered back.

"Seriously? They'll be here any day. Christian was all for it. Follow your instincts." Kate was laying it on thick.

"Okay. Let me get the price down." Ana walked to the realtor who looked wary of Ana and Kate. How could they afford a place as nice as this one? "We'll take it, but I'd like the price to be dropped down to $1.2 million. We also need the closing to happen today." The original asking price was $3 million. Ana got her way, because she could bend their brain without any trouble.

"Perfect, the owners were eager, but out of town. They allowed me to use my best judgment and fill in." Ana knew the house was perfect when it ended up being that easy to push her way through.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"Ana, baby?" Christian called for her. They had been moving new furniture into the house all day and Christian wanted to bring Ana home.

"Christian?" Ana answered.

"Want to head out? They won't be here until tonight." Christian noticed a blister on his hand and started moving the water around with his index finger. It was amusing for some reason.

"Okay." Ana said simply. Christian knew she was nervous. He was actually excited for her. He didn't like that she would be looking after men while in a live-in situation, but there was trust there. He was highly curious about the guy who was about her age, though. Kate said he didn't swing Ana's way. He could only hope.

"I had the conversation with Gail while you were upstairs." Christian offered Ana to have Gail work at the new academy as a housekeeper. Ana knew she would need to disclose the nature of the school, but if Gail freaked, Christian gave Ana permission to have Gail forget it was ever said.

"Thank you. What did Gail say?"

"She was thrilled. Ever since she stopped working at Escala she hasn't been able to find work. It came at a good time." Ana let out a sigh of relief. "I also called someone to put in a security system and cameras around the building." Christian smiled. Ana returned one.

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you!" Ana reached up and wrapped her arms around Christian's neck and kissed his firmly. "I love you, you know that?" Christian touched his forehead to hers.

"Every day." He said.

"Ana, stop fidgeting, you'll be fine." Christian whispered to Ana. The students from the school in Texas were due at the house any minute. Ana stood there looking like anyone but a headmistress. Her tight distressed skinny jeans and pink Louboutins and a white lace sleeveless top. Christian wanted to sneak into a hallway closet for a quickie, but they'd christen the house when he had more time to explore her body.

"I know, I just want them to like it here." Ana spent a good amount of time getting the house ready. The walls were mainly white with white trim, except for the living room which was a deep grey. The accent curtains, furniture and art carried color throughout the house that would appease the male and female students the same. Christian was in mid thought when the door opened and Kate walked through with a group of people. Why were they all so beautiful? Christian thought. Was it in a crafter's genetic makeup? Ana's face was split into a grin. Christian kept his hand on the small of her back.

"Ana, they're here!" Kate laughed.

"I see that. Come in!" Ana motioned for them to come through. "Hey guys, welcome." Ana appreciated the quick glances the girls made towards Christian. If they were any longer than the acknowledgement she would have to use some choice words. Didn't want to start kicking people out.

"Hi, I'm Avery." A small girl with curves shook their hands and smiled. She had wavy blonde hair that was shaved on one side.

"Hi, Avery, welcome." Ana said.

"I'm Miles." A tall slim young man followed Avery and introduced himself. Louise was the only other girl. She looked similar to Avery, except she had black hair that was chopped just above her was a guy who looked a little older, his name was Ryan. His blond hair went well with his all-american boy looks. He matched Elliot in that way. Then there was Wyatt. Christian couldn't get over the name. He kind of liked it. He was really tall for being a junior in high school. He had dark hair and a smile that was probably irresistible to the two young girls of the house. There has to be some strict rules in here. Who knows what went on in that house in Texas. Lastly, there was Tucker. Christian was even affected by him. Not sexually, but the guy reminded him of Ana a little bit. Troubled with a past that you couldn't get away from. He looked nervous and unsure of himself. It was a strange feeling, but he wanted to look after the guy. Especially after hearing about his story. If there was one thing Christian learned during his bankruptcy was that life was too short to be miserable and he had spent enough time doing that those two weeks. Tucker stood tall, a little shorter than Christian's 6'3", and had brown hair and big blue eyes. Ana and Tucker could be siblings. Christian shook that thought from his head. Ana's mother passed away and her father didn't carry the gene. Christian did notice the guys build. How did he not kick his parents' assses looking the way he did? By the indication of his good looks and demeanor, he was used to being a gentleman. Christian respected that.

"Done assessing the poor kid?" Ana teased. Christian didn't realize how long he picked apart Tucker. The kid walked up to Ana and Christian, hesitantly.

"I'm Tucker." He said in a mild southern accent. He quickly shot out his hand for them to shake. It was a firm grip and Christian thought that was important for every man to have.

"Good to meet you Tucker. Welcome." Ana said in her sweet voice. Christian just nodded with a smile.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Christian smirked at Ana's relief.

"Quiet, Mr. Grey." Ana teased and got back to her introductions. "Welcome everyone. I'm glad you all made it here in one piece. I'm thrilled to have you here. This will be your home now. I hope It's to your liking." By the looks on their faces, it was. "I assigned each of you a room. So, get comfortable, dinner will be ready in a half an hour. We can chat more then. Again, I'm Anastasia Steele, your new Headmistress."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?! :) No, Ana won't be living at the house. She'll be busy making a life with Christian. She will, however, be in charge. I meant to post a chapter yesterday. Sorry about that. I'm working on the next chapter now. Should be up tonight or tomorrow morning. I LOVE all of your reviews and comments. Thank you, thank you! Keep em coming. ;) As always, thanks for reading. Lets see what the next chapter brings...**

 **BTW: There is NO cheating or love spells in this story. Just a little FYI. :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ana_

* * *

"Everyone somewhat settled?" Ana asked while the new initiates filled their plates. Christian brought in his trusty caterers. He depends on them so much that he has them on speed dial.

"This place is amazing Anastasia. I still can't believe we live here." Louise beamed.

"Call me Ana from now on, okay? And yeah, It's something." Ana sat down at her spot near the end of the table, followed by Christian who sat at the head of the table. Kate shook her head and smiled at the way Christian took his position. The rest of the group struggled to find their place. Tucker had the hardest time, but he settled in next to Kate who was busy slathering her bread stick with butter. Was he not comfortable with the others?

"Ana, thank you for going out of your way to do this for us. It's a big relief. Our last place was no where near as nice as this." Wyatt said as he bit into a bread stick.

"What was your other place like?" Christian asked, he was interested. Ana and Kate smiled at each other.

"Our headmaster, Steven, had us staying in a small ranch behind his house on a farm..." Wyatt started.

"The guy was a total creep. We had no idea that there were other schools in the area or else we would have left before we had the chance to settle down. Steven sought us out and once we all found each other we didn't want to leave. Steven getting the stake was the best thing that could have happened to us now that we were brought here and we're not broken up." Avery smiled. So did the rest of the group. Ana wondered what happened exactly for Steven to get the death sentence.

"Who sentenced him?" Ana asked. She had to know. Everyone looked at each other. Christian leaned in, really interested in the answer.

"A member from the board. We were too out of the way for them to check on us and let us slip through the cracks until one of us called them anonymously and reported him. Neither one of us felt comfortable doing what we knew had to happen. When the board member came he read Steven's past and he came up dirty. That night they took him out back, and… yeah, you know the rest." Ryan explained. Ana understood the situation better. The board wasn't invested in the caster community. They were high brow, obnoxiously tedious and obviously careless. That's why Ana was surprised that a board member ordered the stake. Usually it was left to the group that was affected by the cause.

"So what's this place called?" Ryan asked.

"I thought about it and I liked Windsor Academy. The Woman of Windsor, also known as Alice Young, was the first woman to be executed for witchcraft in 1647. Way before the trials in Salem." Ana had learned about her at Holmwood. She found her fascinating and a true pioneer, whether anyone could have seen her work or not. She was also the creator of the book that Ana had secretly hidden away. Crafter's after Alice Young had added to it since then, of course. Mid-thought the front door slammed and out popped a perky Mia.

"Hey guys!" Mia came strolling in with Elliot. This wasn't strange. Elliot was still new to the idea of Ana and Mia's abilities, yet here he is in a room full of people like them.

"I was out shopping with Elliot and I thought I'd bring him a long." Elliot's smile was contagious.

"Hey, come on in. Plenty of room. Everyone this is Mia, your adviser, and that's Elliot, don't mind him." Ana smiled.

"Hey! Mind me all you want!" Elliot laughed. Avery and Louise were very interested. Barking up the wrong tree, ladies. Tucker looked uncomfortable."This place is amazing, Ana!" Elliot was distracted by the incredible interior.

"Excuse me." Tucker grabbed his plate, rinsed it off in the sink and put it in the dishwasher. Then, he was gone.

"I should go check on him." Ana started to get up, but Christian held out his hand.

"No I'll do it." Christian smiled. Ana was happy to see Christian care about someone else's well being. He really was embracing a new mindset. Kate looked amused.

"You really do have yourself a keeper, Ana." Kate gushed.

"That's my guy."

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

Christian felt like he was looking at himself in the mirror when he looked at Tucker. There was a sadness and a loss attached to him. He once felt and looked like Tucker did. He knew that was why he had an interest in being someone Tucker could talk to. Christian wanted to pay it forward. It made him feel like his past didn't define him. He could contribute. He knocked on Tucker's door. Ana moved him into the the second master suite on the second floor since she wasn't living there and Mia would be moving into the other. The housekeeping quarters on the third floor was for Gail if she decided to take the job. Christian wasn't sure of Gail's home life, but he assumed she would gladly move in like she had at Escala. Tucker answered the door in his ratty pajamas and was surprised to see Christian.

"Just came to check on you. You seemed spooked." Christian wasn't all that good at talking to people at a human level, unless it was with Ana, but he was getting there.

"Sorry, It's all very overwhelming." Tucker said.

"I understand. It's quite a change for you. I just wasn't sure if it was Elliot or Mia that made you leave. They can be a little much." Tucker began to fidget a little.

"No, I'm fine." He assured Christian, eager to shut the door.

"Okay. Well if you ever need to talk, here's my card. I know Ana is in charge here, but if you need a guy's perspective I'd be happy to help." Christian smiled. Tucker nodded.

"Thanks. I'll do that." Tucker shut the door. Christian shrugged his shoulders and went back to be with his girl.

* * *

"Ana! Gail is here!" Christian called for Ana. She had been a nervous wreck over this meeting with Gail.

"Coming!" Ana said sweetly as she took the stairs gracefully. Christian liked her in her cut off shorts and band tees. It was simplified beauty.

Gail was seated in the living room. Christian set her up with a mug of tea, much to Gail's confusion and amusement.

"Hi Gail! It's good to see you." Christian smiled when Ana chose to hug Gail instead of shake her hand.

"Good to see you too Ms. Steele." Christian knew Ana hated formalities.

"Ana, please." She smiled.

"Gail, there's a position for you at the Windsor Academy. It would be your typical duties, but you would be catering to six young adults. Some of them older." Christian started.

"Okay, sounds good so far. I sense a but..." Gail said. Christian nodded.

"They're not your typical group of individuals Gail." Ana started of slowly. Gail looked a little apprehensive.

"Are they challenged?" Gail asked.

"In a sense." Ana snatched the mug of tea from Gail's hand without using her hands, letting it float there. Might as well rip it off like a bandaid. Gail's eyes bulged and her mouth opened as if ready to shriek. She was silent. "Gail, it will be a house full of people that you would consider, um, 'witches'. The term is really 'crafter'. Windsor Academy is a commune of sorts. It's a haven for these young individuals who have special talents that go far beyond the norm. They're an incredible group of people Gail." Ana floated the cup of tea down onto the coffee table.

"Um..." Gail couldn't form a thought.

"Gail, believe me when I say that it took me months to understand. I still don't really, but you'll warm up to it. Give it a chance?" Christian tried to comfort her spinning mind. Christian knew how much of a mind fuck it was, and still is.

"Ana, Mr. Grey, I... Sorry this is a lot for me to comprehend." Gail shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Can I meet the group first?" Christian smiled. It wasn't a 'no'. He had missed Gail and he hoped he would see more of her around. He suspected Taylor would too. Christian forgot that Taylor had no clue about Ana either. He would have to eventually. He was around too much not to.

"Of course. They would love to meet you Gail." Ana beamed.

"Very well then." Gail smirked and grabbed her bag, like she didn't just see the laws of physics become lies right before her eyes.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana had called Mia to ask if she could rally the group for Gail's introduction. Mia had moved into the house that night after dinner so she was already involved in their lives at a closer level. That was what Ana had wanted. Ana thought she would be sad to get rid of the apartment, but she no longer needed the space and it was time to move on with her life with Christian. Ana, Christian and Gail walked through the front door and into the living room where everyone sat and waited patiently for their meeting with Gail.

"Hey guys." Ana walked in. "Gail wanted to meet everyone. She's a trusted friend of ours and she might be considering a position here to work with you guys." Ana smiled.

"Hi Gail." Ryan went first, followed by everyone else. Gail seemed to pick up on the good vibes that floated around the space. She must have missed taking care of Christian. Enough to want to take on this heavy job.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to meet all of you. I just wanted to meet you to see what I might be getting myself into." She laughed. Everyone else smiled.

"What kind of work do you do?" Avery asked. Ana never specified.

"Housekeeping. Taking care of others is something that I take very seriously." Gail nodded. Ana liked her a lot.

"Wow. So you cook?" Wyatt asked.

"Every meal. If you can I'd like a list of all of your favorite foods. I like to cook in advanced as much as I do in the moment." Ana knew Christian ate a lot of Gail's pre-made dinners. The guys were all smiles. Men and their food. Christian could relate.

"So, you'll take the job?" Christian asked.

"I think I'd love to, actually. Yes." Gail sounded confident. Ana could see the relief in Christian's eyes. He really did miss her.

* * *

Ana was enjoying the positive atmosphere at Windsor Academy. It was better than Holmwood, Ana admitted to herself. She saw that Kate agreed. There could only be one adviser, though, and that was Mia's position. So Kate was out unless she was a free agent.

"Everyone seems to be meshing well. That Tucker kid always looks like his dog died." Kate was never a sensitive person. Ana was always a fixer and she wouldn't let Tucker fall through the cracks. She liked projects.

"Kate, the guy has been through hell. Now he's thrown through another hoop. I would probably lose my zest for life too." Ana wondered what she could do. Christian didn't really get through to him.

"I can sense that you're going to make him your project. Good luck with that." Kate smirked. "I think he might have a little thing for Elliot. He ran as soon as Elliot said two words in his vicinity." Kate was very perceptive.

"I didn't really notice. He just seems like a flighty person in general."

"Well, I'm never wrong." Kate wasn't and I'm surprised she didn't dig through Tucker's head more.

"I'll keep an eye out. When are you heading back?" Ana wondered when Holmwood would be needing Kate. It had been a while since Kate even contacted Mara.

"Either tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm not desperate to get back or anything." Kate seemed indifferent.

"What's going on with you?" Ana asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a free bird like you. Seems a lot more enjoyable. I know you have Windsor now, but you still have a personal life." Ana was not ready for Kate to be a free bird. What would the world do in response? Ana laughed inside.

"Thinking about leaving Holmwood?" Ana asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought it through yet." Kate looked like she was having a hard time with her decision.

"Well there's always room at the inn." Ana giggled.

"Thanks, Steele." Ana rubbed Kate's back.

"Boo!" Elliot snuck up on Ana, making her and Kate jump.

"Dick!" Ana laughed. "Who let you in?" Ana looked around.

"Didn't think I needed to knock at my best friends door, Christ." Elliot gave it back to Ana.

"Fair point." Ana smiled. "You met everyone right? Kate, you met Elliot?" Ana couldn't remember the introductions.

"We've met and unfortunately I can't get any further than that." Kate made Elliot laugh.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Elliot winked and then smiled.

"It's okay, you're still fun to look at." Kate winked back.

"Kate, seriously!"

"I haven't met that guy over there." Elliot pointed towards Tucker. Of course he would.

"Slut. What happened to Micah?" Ana asked. They seemed real cozy on the Grace.

"That douche was a double dipper. Found out he was still with his boyfriend." Elliot rolled his eyes. Ana hated that Elliot was getting screwed left and right with guys. "Introduce me, Ana!" Elliot shook Ana's shoulders to liven her up.

"Oh, God, do you have a GPS with that gaydar as well?" Kate asked and smiled wide.

"You can just feel it. Can we stop dicking around? He looks sad. I need to fix that."

"Seriously, Elliot, he isn't the one to be fucked with. I mean it." Ana looked into Elliot's eyes. He understood.

"Okay. I'll be on my best behavior." Ana saw the truth in his eyes.

"Okay, fine. Follow me." Ana walked Elliot over to Tucker and introduced him with as much joy as possible. "Tucker I don't think I introduced you to my best friend. He'll be around a lot, unfortunately." Ana smirked at Elliot. "This is Elliot. Elliot, this is Tucker."

Elliot reached for Tucker's hand and when they touched there was a literal spark that lit the immediate area. The room got quiet. Tucker's eyes widened and he quietly and quickly left the room. He was clearly mortified.

"I'll go..." Elliot started. Ana held out her hand.

"No, let me."

* * *

Ana left the living room and went to hunt down Tucker. She found him in the green room picking at plants.

"Have a green thumb?" Ana asked, interrupting Tucker's thoughts.

"Sure." Tucker replied.

"You okay?" Ana asked softly.

"Yeah." Tucker wasn't a man of many words it seemed.

"Elliot's a bundle of energy. It happens to me all of the time." Ana half lied.

"That's never happened to me before." He admitted.

"Some things just have a way of happening, Tucker." Ana walked over to him and started to pick at some leaves. She was going to make Tucker a blend to help him soothe his worries.

"What are you making?" Tucker asked.

"A little something to help you relax." Ana smiled.

"You think I need to relax?" He asked, a little offended.

"We all need to relax sometimes. You're a worrier and I think it would benefit you to start taking things as they come." Ana talked while she muddled the leaves, adding a little salt water to the mix.

"It doesn't come easily." Tucker began. "Good things don't happen to me and then I'm thrown here in this incredible place and I just can't figure out where I fit into all of this." Tucker was opening up. Ana could relate to this.

"I left the Holmwood Academy in Cambridge after I reached my limit to go to WSU. What I was really doing was running away from being a crafter. I didn't really know where to fit in. Was I normal or was I something that you dressed up as on Halloween. When I met Christian I realized where I belonged and that was with him in this place called life. You don't need to fit into a group. Just exist with the rest of us and push yourself to achieve great things. There is no this or that. It's the equivalent and you're sitting in it right now." Ana didn't realize she was babbling, but it seemed to have touched Tucker some how.

"So your friend, Elliot..." Tucker started.

"That spark!" Ana lit up.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Elliot asked Christian.

"I'm not really dealing with it. I'm just living. It's a foreign idea, but it seems to be working." Christian smirked at his brother.

"Everyone seems pretty chill. I was worried that Ana would be stuck with some real shit heads." Elliot took a sip of his beer.

"They're a good bunch. A little lost, but they'll warm up."

"You have this fatherly vibe going on." Elliot smiled.

"Fuck off. I do not." Christian was baffled by Elliot's comment.

"Hey, I call a spade a spade." Elliot shook his head.

"I mean, I guess I care that they are taken care of. Their last home was terrible." Christian came from the slums, he knew what that was like. A real rags to riches story.

This new group was experiencing it now and Ana was providing that for them. She was their Grace in a way. Christian warmed at the thought.

"How was it terrible?" Elliot didn't hear the story.

"Their headmaster was burned at the stake. They lived on a farm, in filth. Tucker has the most fucked up story. His parents tried to kill him, but they failed. They found him half dead in a lake in Texas. They weren't fond of his lifestyle. Texas isn't the most forgiving state." Christian didn't talk like it was the most intense story in the world. He wasn't a gossip.

"Shit! No wonder why he's a little different." Elliot tilted his head in thought. "That spark though, it was fucking weird. Is that normal with them?" Elliot asked.

"Not that I know of. Ana gives me tingles, but we've never sparked like that." Ana gave him major tingles, even when she was across the room from him.

"Hm. Okay then. Wanna take the Grace out again this weekend? Without the parents." Elliot asked. It sounded like a good time. He thought that everyone at Windsor would enjoy themselves too. Why not?

"Yeah, let's do it. Get a keg." Christian smiled.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"Oh my God! I've never seen a yacht before!" Avery said excitedly. Louise held onto her hand. Christian noticed that they were attached to the hip.

"Welcome everyone." Christian smiled. He had invited everyone from Windsor as well as Elliot for a day on the Grace. He had been getting a lot of use out of it lately.

"Hey, help me with this thing!" Elliot shouted at Christian. Tucker beat him to it and grabbed the other side of the keg's handles and walked it up the yacht's ramp with Elliot. Christian noticed the goofy look on Elliot's face. He moved quickly, didn't he? Whatever made him forget about Wesley.

"Holy shit!" Wyatt shouted from below deck. "Is this all for us?" He yelled. Christian had someone deliver breakfast, lunch and dinner foods for everyone. The kitchen was a little overwhelming at the moment.

"Help yourself!" Ana raised her voice. He smiled at the raised decibel of her voice. She couldn't sound authoritative when she yelled if she tried.

"Sir, we're going to go ahead and push off now." The captain said. Christian nodded in agreement.

"Beer?" Elliot asked Christian. Elliot and Tucker had already started.

"It's 9:30 in the morning you guys." Christian didn't drink like a frat guy.

"Oh, come on. Live a little." Elliot handed a red solo cup to Christian. "Fill'er up!" Tucker smiled. Tucker smiled?

"Fine. Don't tell Ana." Christian broke his rules and gave into peer pressure. It felt kind of nice.

"How is it? I actually found a keg of Switchback. You can't find it anywhere." Elliot looked proud of himself.

"Yeah, It's not bad." Christian took a sip and wiped the foam from his mouth; his stubble brushing his hand.

"So, this is your boat?" Tucker asked.

"All mine. Haven't had many people on it before. Ana fixed that problem for me." Christian smiled.

"She has a way of reaching through to you." Tucker said. Christian agreed. He wondered what Ana said to Tucker to make him open up.

"That she does. She's a game changer." Christian nodded.

"Can I ask what you're able to do?" Elliot looked to Tucker. It must have been eating away at him.

"What I can do?" Tucker was confused.

"Yeah. Like powers or whatever." Elliot had no idea what any of it was.

"Well, I don't really know enough to say. Things move when I study them and I can read people's minds when I really want to." Elliot looked sheepish. Christian wondered what kind of thoughts floated in his brother's head.

"Interesting. What am I thinking right now?" Elliot asked playfully.

"Um, a pickle landing on the moon." Tucker laughed. Christian shook his head.

"No way! Shit is weird!" Elliot said, Tucker winced a little. "Sorry, I'm an ass. I'm just not used to all of this. Ana just told me about it not that long ago." Elliot was beat red.

"It's fine. I'm not really thrilled about what I can do either."

"It comes in handy, believe me." Christian said. He would know. "You don't even want to know the things Ana has done." Christian smirked. Elliot tried hard not to spill the story. Couldn't have the headmistress look like a bad influence.

"I kind of get that vibe from her. She doesn't think like the rest of us." Tucker had observed.

"That's Ana; the free spirit." Elliot took a sip of his beer, spilling it all over his shirt. He decided it was time to take it off and when he did Tucker's eyes lit up.

"I'm going to go check on Ana." Christian wasn't in the mood to get caught in another one of Elliot's moments.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

"Christian, where have you been?" Ana asked.

"Talking with Elliot and Tucker. What did you say to him to make him more comfortable?" Christian wanted to know.

"Just to live in the present. He's a worrier. Can't have that." Ana smiled and slapped Christian's firm ass.

"Hey! Don't want to look bad in front of your peers do you?" Christian teased.

"I can't be a bad girl today?" Ana frowned, feigning heart break.

"Only with me, baby." Christian grabbed a hold of Ana's ass.

"Christian? Can we jump off the boat to swim?" Avery asked, interrupting their play time.

"Yeah, just don't forget the ladder." He smiled.

"Thanks for lookin' out!" Avery laughed.

"So what's your plan with these guys? Are they just going to live at the academy indefinitely?" Christian asked. It didn't matter if they did, but there came a time when you needed to care for yourself.

"Just until they're comfortable in their own skin and they can control themselves. That's half the reason why we have the academies. The other half is because of the people out there that we can't trust. Take Tucker's family for instance. He almost died. He isn't the first person to be attacked or worse, lynched. It's important to stick together." Ana explained. Christian understood now. He thought about hiring a few new CPOs.

"Christian, the monitors are all we need for now." Ana said sweetly, not having to read Christian's mind to know what he was thinking.

"If I even have an inkling of worry there will be live security. Got it?" That was final with Christian.

"Got it." Ana rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't activate my palm Ms. Steele. We don't have enough privacy for me to utilize it." Christian's smirk was devilish.

"Cut it out you two!" Mia interrupted him.

"Jesus Christ, Mia! Would you quit coming out of no where!?" Christian was annoyed. Ana giggled.

"Sorry, but we have a bunch of people standing here gagging over your afternoon delight." Mia teased.

"Enough, Mia." Ana laughed. "Christian, my ass is losing its circulation." Christian didn't realize he was still holding onto it.

"Sorry, baby." Christian kissed Ana firmly.

"You're forgiven."

* * *

"Hello?" Ana answered her phone. Everyone, including a very drunk Christian, was busy jumping off of the boat.

"Hi, is this Anastasia Steele?" A high pitched voice sounded through the phone.

"This is she."

"Hi, I'm Natalie. I'm from the New York Fashion Week council and I was just calling to inform you that you've been selected for a full spot in one of our VIP tents. I know It's short notice, but the list just came out. Most of the designers have already prepared for the event prior to the announcements, but we'd understand if you're in a tight spot." Ana's wheels were turning. Of course she was in a tight spot, but fuck that.

"Natalie, of course, I'd be honored to take part. I'm always prepared. When should I be ready?" Ana wondered.

"It starts September 10th. That's when you'll be expected to show. You have a full hour slot. It's quite impressive for a someone new to the scene. I'll have my associate Sven send you the details and the itinerary. It's imperative that you fill out the forms and send them back right away. It's mostly your guest list and set design information. If you could create a mock up and send that as well, it would be most appreciated." Natalie was very professional and very likable.

"I'll have that completed and sent to you as soon as possible. Thank you Natalie." Ana smiled.

"Thank you, Anastasia. We look forward to seeing your work. Have a nice day." Natalie ended the call first.

Ana was about to run into Christian's arms and tell him the good news, but her phone went off again.

"What the fuck?" Ana said to herself.

"Hello?" Ana answered.

"Ana, It's Grace. Christian won't answer his phone. Is he there with you?" Grace sounded worried.

"He's currently floating in the middle of the sound. Want me to leave a message? Everything okay?" Ana wasn't sure what Grace needed or wanted.

"It's Carrick. He's in a bit of trouble." Grace sounded slightly disgusted. What did Carrick do?

"Grace?" It was silent for too long.

"Just tell Christian to call me right away. It's very important." Grace didn't want to bring Ana into it.

"Okay, Grace. I'm here if you need anything." Ana assured her.

"Thank you sweetheart. Talk soon." Grace ended the call. Ana sensed something bad was going to happen.

"Christian! Can you come up for a minute?" Ana called to Christian who was floating on an inner tube. He looked so happy. She hated to ruin it.

"Coming!" Christian flopped out of his inner tube and swam to the ladder that was attached to the boat.

"What is it baby?" Christian asked, drying himself off with a towel. His gray eyes and muscles sparkled in the afternoon sun. He was gorgeous.

"Your mom has been trying to call you. Something is up with your dad. She sounded really worried." Ana was anxious to know what was going on.

"Okay, can I have your phone? Mine is below deck." Ana handed her phone to him. He already knew the passcode. He dialed Grace and waited for her to pick up.

"Mom, what's going on?...Why are you crying?... He did what?... Fuck, I don't know how to fix that… No, because if I start giving money then they'll start asking for more… No mom, it wont end… Let me think of something… Mom, calm down, nothing is going to happen. I'll have Taylor send someone over, okay?... Okay… Bye mom…" Christian ended the call and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Ana asked, rubbing Christian's arm. Goosebumps spread across his body.

"My dad fucked with some businessman who is blackmailing him. I have no idea what they have that they shouldn't, but they're leaving threatening messages demanding money or else they'd ruin him." Christian looked at Ana who had a 'don't fuck with me' face.

"I'm ready for them."

* * *

 **A/N: LOVE the reviews and comments. Thank you. I REALLY appreciate you leaving them. They give me a boost. :)**

 **Just a few things to clear up...**

 **-Tucker is not Ana's brother.**

 **-Yes, Elliot is gay and he plays a big part in Ana's life, so he'll be around often enough to be a continued supporting character. He's too much fun to put him on the back burner. He also has issues to work out with his brother.**

 **-This chapter seemed to be all about Tucker, but that was just an introduction to a character who shows promise of being a contributor to the story; Elliot aside.**

 **\- Carrick's misfortune is only the beginning of the fun to be had after GEH's liquidation. I wish I could spill.**

 **-AND YES, There are a LOT more things to do to Elena. We can't let her go down just yet. There's more fun to be had with her.**

 **I think It's funny that someone called my story "cartoonish". I don't know what that means, it probably wasn't positive, but I'll keep doing what I'm doing anyway. :) Thanks for all of the support and YES, leave some love in the comments section. :) Chapter up tomorrow, I hope. Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you ALL so much for reading and reviewing! Like I always say, they give me a boost!**

 **olga papalexandris-** Thank you so much! That's so nice of you to say. I'll keep updating. ;)

 **ChristiAna-** So glad you're enjoying is. Elena will probably step over some boundaries, but It's a lot of fun putting her in place. :D Thanks for reading!

 **JB-** You're awesome. Thank you so much for the great reviews. So glad you gave it a shot and you're enjoying it. I'll keep it up and continue updating. Thank you for reading. :D

 **Saldred75-** Thank you for the boost, the review and for reading. :)

 **MDF1026-** Thanks for the support! I'll keep the chapters coming. :D

 **desirefsog-** I'll definitely keep them coming! Thank you for reading and for leaving a comment. I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D

 **Thought I'd start showing my love this way. PLEASE REVIEW ;) ;)**

* * *

 **LEMON DOWN BELOW ;)**

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

"Dad, start from the beginning." Christian and Ana sat across from Grace and Carrick at the dining room table. Mia and Elliot were keeping an eye on things at Windsor Academy.

"The man who is threatening to ruin my life is Trent Price. He's an investor from New York who settled here in Seattle a few months ago. I was his brother's defense attorney recently. All of those calls that have been keeping me away have been with Trent Price. He thinks that I didn't do everything I could in order to keep his brother from going to prison, but I did what I could." Carrick took a deep breath and looked around the room, looking for support from anywhere. "I'm not one to take threats seriously, but with his history and his brother, he is more than capable of carrying one out. I'm not proud of my decision, but Trent needed me to consult on a few business matters concerning criminal law in exchange for my failure to keep his brother out of prison. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think he would come after me sooner or later. He left me in the dark on whatever it was that he does on the business side. I'm absolutely positive that any of what he had me do was illegal. I was so wrapped up in giving him what he wanted, that I didn't realize he was recording me during the process of my involvement. It's all damning evidence that wouldn't end in my favor. What he wants right now is money in exchange for silence, but when will it end? I could be disbarred, or worse!" Carrick rubbed his hands on his face, clearing away the fatigue that drew his face into a frown.

"Where does he conduct his business?" Ana asked. She needed all of the information she could get if she wanted to do something about it.

"He owns a string of nightclubs and restaurants Downtown. I have never met him at one. He always came to my office at the firm. I believe he bases himself out of a club that he just opened. I don't know the names, it isn't my scene, but the business card he gave me was that of a club." Ana had been reading Carrick the entire time and he had been telling the truth. It was a relief to her that she didn't have to cover for him. Hurting Christian was the last thing she wanted to do. Grace had heard enough and excused herself to go to the kitchen.

"Why?" Carrick asked.

"Dad, did he have surveillance of you or was it just a voice recording?" Christian asked, trying to buy Ana some time to work a few things out in her head. He didn't want her to have to expose herself if she really didn't have to.

"Surveillance." Shit. Ana didn't know if she could destroy surveillance that could have been copied multiple times through phone or USB. Ana was flipping through her phone to look for club listings. 'Trivial" had just opened a month ago. It was an exclusive club that required a membership. Membership price was set at $5,000. No need to pay when you can give them one look. She looked to find any other ties to Trent Price, but there wasn't anything of value.

"Christian, I'm going to call Mia." Ana rubbed Christian's arm. He leaned into her touch.

"Okay, baby. You okay?" He asked. His look of concern was frozen on his face since they had gotten to his parent's house.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Ana bent over to kiss him softly and went off to the patio to call Mia.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

"Mia?" Ana spoke into the phone. Mia was mid laugh and the source of her amusement sounded like Elliot. She rolled her eyes and called into the phone again. "Mia!"

"Sorry, Ana, is my dad okay?" Mia asked.

"He's fine now that we're here. I know what we have to do." Ana paced the patio's brick arrangement.

"Oh, thank God! What is it? Elliot stop!" Mia tried to reel herself back in.

"Ever heard of a 'poppet'? Ana tried to hide her smirk. She and her friends use to mess with people all of the time using one. It was an equivalent to a Voodoo doll, but looked way more bootleg.

"No… does it involve a sock and some googly eyes?" Mia giggled. Ana smiled.

"It's like a Voodoo doll. I'll explain more later, but I need you to find someone to sew me together a cloth doll. I need you to collect some Silverweed and some Calamus Root and put it into the doll. We'll need this tonight. We're going clubbing."

"I'm SO down. Okay, I'm on it." Mia, a bundle of energy as always. They would need it.

"Oh, and Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring a salt crystal. We won't be conjuring up butterflies tonight." Ana ended the call. She flung her loosely curled hair over her shoulder, put her phone back into her pocket and turned around.

"Grace…" Ana swallowed hard. "Hi. Everything okay?" Ana smiled. Her heart rate began to pick up. Fuck.

"Ana, what are you up to?" Grace asked, unsure of Ana's plans.

"Well… Grace… I…" Ana didn't need to finish because the floating potted plants that hovered around her had crashed to the floor. Ana's nerves had overridden her capabilities to contain herself. Grace just stood there. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Ana started to pick up the broken ceramic pots.

"Ana?!" Christian stood by the door, looking between Ana and his mother. "Mom, we can explain."

"Christian? What is this? What's going on?" Carrick snapped Grace out of her shock with his arrival to the scene.

"What was that?" Grace trembled.

"Ana, don't worry about the pots. Come inside." Christian went to bring Ana back to her feet.

"Christian, I don't know what happened. I was so nervous about your mother finding out that I somehow made this happen." Ana felt soothed by the tight embrace of Christian.

"It's okay. She had to find out sometime." Christian had no idea how he was going to patch this up. "Lets go talk with them. They just need to be talked to about it. At least they didn't projectile vomit like I did." Christian got Ana to giggle.

"Yeah, that's true." Ana started to come around. "Okay, let's go talk."

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

"Mom, dad, you should get comfortable." Christian didn't want his parents to lose their footing during Ana's coming out party.

"Grace, Carrick… I don't know where to start without sounding like I rehearsed it for so many years." Ana started. "I come from a long line of ancestors that have special attributes. You may hear about them in stories or in film, but these ancestors were most famous for their exposure during the Salem Witch Trials." Grace stiffened. "That's not when the craft was started, and by craft, I do mean magic. Yes, cinema and folk tales have some of it right, but it runs much deeper. Deep enough that It's hidden and feels almost shameful. Grace, what you saw tonight was an example of what I'm capable of. That was something I didn't mean to happen. Your discovery of me must have sent my body into overdrive. Christian did find out about me months ago, but I had never meant to show that part of me just yet. Elliot found out about me at the same time as Christian. He wasn't aware during the five years that we have known each other. I know It'll take time to get used to, but this is me, and I hope this is all something you can look past, because I mean no harm." Ana took a deep breath. Did she get through to them? Her speech felt kind of lame.

"You'll have to forgive us, Ana. I feel like I'm losing my mind." Grace laughed nervously. Carrick held her hand. His knuckles were white.

"This isn't easy for Ana. She did eventually want to tell you both, but there is no real way to approach it without a reaction such as this." Christian tried to take some of the pressure off of Ana.

"You are okay with this, Christian? I don't even know what to say or what to think. I'm questioning everything I know about… life." Carrick was trying to wrap his mind around Ana. "Did you make Elena shit herself?" Carrick asked out of the blue, hiding his amusement. Ana looked sheepish.

"Yeah." Ana admitted.

"Grace?" Carrick tried to get Grace out of her daze.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking. It's something I'll wake up with and laugh about. Until I realize It's real and is very much a part of my life." Ana felt warmed by Grace's comments about her position in their family. She was still wanted.

"Please let me be there for you if you have questions. Like I told Christian, Google isn't the best source." Ana smiled.

"Thank you, Ana. I'm sure we can pull through this. It's just a shock, that's all. Never in a million years would I have thought that the tales were true. I guess where there's smoke there's fire." Grace nodded in finality.

"Thank you. That's all we ask." Christian kissed Ana's head and rubbed her thigh. Ana felt a million pounds lighter.

"So where does Mia come into this?" Grace asked. Ana hoped she didn't listen that closely.

"I think It's best if you speak with her yourself." Christian answered. Grace went a little pale.

"I hate to leave at a time like this, but I have a few things to take care of. I care about you two deeply, and I really appreciate your acceptance of me. I'll do whatever it takes to ease you into this. I know It's quite a shock." Ana looked to Christian who nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you sweetheart. Carrick and I wouldn't dream of thinking ill of you. You're a part of this family and we'll stick by that." Ana smiled at that.

"Thank you." Ana began to walk to the door.

"Oh, and Ana?" Grace called after her.

"Make us proud tonight." Grace smiled. Christian looked confused, but gathered himself together and met Ana at the door.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Thumping bass poured out of the doors each time someone left or entered Trivial nightclub. The entrance looked like a web shaped into a teardrop that was dipped into molten metal. Christian wasn't thrilled about Ana going to Trivial, even with Mia, but her cover would be blown if he went. As if the club wasn't enough, Ana's lace, backless bodycon dress sent him through the roof. She was for his eyes only and the desire he felt for her was palpable. Mia didn't disappoint in her red deep v-neck mini dress.

"You have the clutch?" Ana asked Mia.

"Got it. Let's go!" Mia and Ana walked quickly in their black Louboutin heels to the front door where the bouncer accepted or denied your entrance. It was members only, so the job wasn't difficult, they thought. Ana noticed the security camera stationed by the door. She lifted her index finger and shorted the fuse, sounding in a loud 'zap'

"Cards, please." The bouncer asked, not taking his eyes off of his cell phone. He must not have heard the camera 'malfunction'.

"Excuse me sir?" Ana smiled sweetly. He got one look at her and his eyes widened. She was hot, and she felt it. "Oh, I think you have something right, there." Ana swiped her thumb across his cheek, giving her an intimate view of his eyes. "We're members here, but we forgot our cards. You'll let us in because you find us too irresistible to deny. Once we're inside you will forget you ever saw us. Nod if you understand." Ana smiled when the bouncer nodded slowly, still lost in Ana's voice. "Thank you sweetheart. Have a nice night." Ana looked over at Mia who was clearly impressed with what she just saw.

"Damn, girl. How do I learn how to do that?" She asked Ana, eager to learn.

"You'll never learn if you never try. You can practice on Elliot later." Ana giggled.

"Oh my God, good idea. Alright, where's the best place to set up?" They looked around the incredible space. Reds and purples ignited the walls that screamed gothic architecture. Rich bronze leathers were wrapped around edgy modern furniture. Cages hung from the ceiling and contained half nude dancers, guys and girls. "Holy shit, is that guy wacking off in there?" Mia asked in shock.

"Maybe It's a scratch." Ana shook her head, closed her eyes and reached for a vision of Trent. She knew he was in the building, but where? It looked like he was sitting at a poker table. "Have your cell phone ready to take video?" Ana asked.

"Never leave home without." Mia smiled. "Where is he?"

"I think the backroom. He's playing poker." Ana began to guide Mia to the back. This was an in and out operation.

"Hello, you two." A tall dark haired man approached them. "Such a hot couple."

"We're not together, but thank you." Mia answered. Ana didn't need nor want his pick up lines.

"Shame, we're looking for one. Why are you here if you're not a couple?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked. What was this place?

"It's a swingers club. Your membership requires you to be in an open relationship. How did you get in?" He was persistent.

"I know the owner. Now if you'll excuse us." Ana pulled onto Mia's arm and started for the back.

"Wow, a swinger's club! Did not see that coming." Mia laughed.

"Neither did I. Okay. There is the door. This could get really fucked up. Are you ready?" Ana asked.

"Ready." Mia said strongly. Ana pushed through the back door and noticed that it was completely empty of life. Then they turned their heads to towards laughing coming from the back room. Ana squared her shoulders and walked with confidence to the source of the sound. There was an open door and by the looks of it, there were five men sitting around a table smoking cigarettes and drinking dark liquor. Ana didn't waste time; she barged right in.

"Hey guys! Enjoying a little 'bro time'?" Ana smiled.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Trent asked. His look of shock wasn't lost on Ana.

"Let me tell you who the fuck I am, but first, It's rude to smoke in a lady's face." Ana eyed the cigarettes and threw them into their drinks without anyone doing so themselves.

"Who are you?!" One man with a bald head asked.

"We're here to show you what happens when you fuck with the wrong people. Mia, start recording. Gentleman, stay seated." Ana had put a force on them that wouldn't allow them to get up. It was as if someone was sitting on them. It was even stronger for Trent who looked like he was struggling.

"What is this? What are you doing? How are you doing this?" Trent panicked.

"You'll find out. Patience. Now, tell me what you want with Carrick Grey." Ana demanded.

"He was my lawyer. That's all." Trent half lied. Ana would have forced him to speak on his own using magic, but there was a message that she needed to send. A message that scared him off of Carrick and the rest of the Greys.

"No, there is more and now I know you'll lie." Ana walked over to Trent and looked into his eyes. "You'll tell us everything or we'll resort to flooding your club with the million sprinklers you have around this place. Or maybe, just maybe, the FBI gets a tip off for the criminal activity that I'm absolutely aware of. Everything."

"Prove it!" Trent shouted. Ana put her hand on his head for extra clarity.

"Cargo theft and counterfeiting; impressive Mr. Price. I bet I can figure out where you do all of this as well. Are you starting to get the picture of what I'm capable of?" Ana asked sweetly.

"Fuck you!" Trent was not convinced.

"Alright. If you're going to play with me, I'll play with you. It's been awhile since I've played with dolls. Mia?" Mia handed Ana the poppet filled with herbs. Ana laughed at the look of the sewn cloth doll. It looked like a potato with limbs. "Thanks." She shook her head at the ridiculousness of it. Ana walked over to Trent and pulled out a few strands of hair and stuffed it into a small hole on the side of the doll.

"Bitch! What are you doing?" Trent was either in shock by what was happening or he was a complete idiot. The other men just sat and watched. They had a feeling this wasn't a typical business meeting

"We're going to play a game. You answer our questions and we won't force it out of you." Ana smiled.

"No, I won't talk. I just won't. Do what you have to do." Ana felt a little sorry for him. Money and crime was his world.

"Okay then. Let's try at least." Ana picked up a lighter off the table. "Did you force Carrick Grey into advising you on legal matters concerning your illegal activity?" Ana asked. Trent didn't answer. She took the match, lit it and held up to the foot of the poppet.

"FUCK! STOP! IT BURNS! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Ana took the lighter away. She knew Trent's pain would be instantly gone. That was the magic of it.

"Answer me. Or I have a pretty pair of tweezers with sharp edges in my clutch. I don't know what it would feel like for your balls If I gave right here a little plucking." Mia giggled at that. They would never do that, but she knew the threat alone would encourage him to speak.

"Yes, I threatened him to get involved. The bastard put my brother in prison! He's in there for half a lifetime!" Trent felt the loss of his brother.

"Fuck that, you're brother was a criminal and so are you. Stop being a bitch about it. He did what he could. Not even the best attorneys in the world can save scum like you. Now, what are you using the money on that you get from Mr. Grey?" She asked.

"Investments." Ana threatened to tweeze the doll. "Okay, okay! I buy properties such as this one. It's the only money I can use right now that isn't tied up overseas." He was starting to sweat.

"I want you to look into this camera and tell us that Carrick isn't a part of this. That he didn't enter into this on his own free will. Do it. Now." Trent could sense the threat in Ana's voice.

"Carrick Grey had no part in any of my ventures. I threatened him for the simple reason of wanting his money." Trent bowed his head. The other men looked on in shock. They were obviously aware of Trent's business models, and okay with the way Trent ran things.

"Thank you Mr. Price. That wasn't so bad. Now, I'm not here to stop what you're doing. I'm here to liberate someone from your scheme. What I do want you to know is that I have evidence. You will forever be indebted to me and to Carrick Grey. Of course you're aware of my abilities and I won't change that. If you speak about this to anyone that you may know, this can get much worse and I have the capabilities to find you and show you what else I'm made of. Now. The rest of you gentlemen…" Ana looked at each one of them in their eyes, leaving Trent out, and willed them to forget that this had ever happened. That they had never seen her or Mia. "Remember what I said Trent. Oh, and here." Ana handed Trent the poppet. "Just a little reminder." She winked and left the room with Mia. Her job was done.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"Ana?" Christian heard the door shut downstairs. It was 3am and he had been waiting anxiously for her to come home. He climbed out of bed and padded down the hall in just his boxer briefs. "Ana?" Christian called out again.

"Hi, sweetheart." Ana smiled. She looked exhausted.

"Are you okay? How did tonight go?" Christian walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He gave her a lasting kiss.

"It was a little intense, but he won't be bothering your family any longer. I can assure you that." Christian smiled at Ana. She was pouring a glass of apple juice when he came up behind her and hugged her; kissing her shoulder and neck.

"Thank you so much, baby. You're too good for me." Christian didn't feel inferior to Ana. They just had different strengths and he was man enough to let her utilize them when it was necessary. Besides, Ana wasn't your typical girlfriend. That reminded Christian. The ring. He had a Harry Winston estate styled, vintage inspired, old European cut, 8.1 carat diamond ring sitting in his night stand drawer. Ana wasn't a snoop, so it was safe there.

"Christian, I would do anything for you and your family." Ana said, taking a sip of her juice. Christian wanted to strip her out of her dress and pound the hell out of her, but his girl needed sleep.

"I would do anything for you. Now, come to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Christian wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the stairs.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Ana asked.

"Just a day for us to have some fun." And the day that she would be one step closer to becoming completely his.

* * *

Christian woke up to Ana's stirring. She was half awake and trying to get comfortable in the heat of Christian's embrace.

"Morning." Christian mumbled into Ana's ear.

"Hi." Ana said sweetly. She was more awake than Christian thought when he felt her move down his legs, underneath the white down comforter.

"What are you doing, baby?" Christian asked. Oh, he knew. Ana kept her hand on Christian's chest while she pulled out Christian's growing morning hard on. Christian tilted his head back as he felt her silky warm tongue run up and down his shaft, always paying attention to his balls. Ana slid her hand down his muscled torso, hitting every ridge of Christian's abs until her hand grabbed ahold of Christian's sack. She his balls a gentle squeeze; and rubbing his perineum.

"Fuck, baby." Christian's breathing picked up. Ana fisted his cock and slid Christian's length all the way to the back of her throat; all in one try. She released him and giggled as her spit coated his cock. Jerking his hardened length, she returned to the reddened head and worked her way down, filling her mouth, tasting his leaking fluids. She picked up her momentum, edging him to the finish line, but her favorite thing to do was letting him fuck her mouth. Ana grabbed Christian's hands that were clenched onto the bed sheets and positioned them above her head, granting him permission to use her mouth.

"Fuck, Ana!" Christian fisted Ana's long hair, he lifted his hips off the bed at a furious pace. Christian could hear Ana control her breathing. The intensity he felt in each thrust as he hit the back of her throat was making him fight to keep his control. He could feel her spit driping down his balls, to his ass. He felt the burn of his pending release and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer.

"Baby, I'm going to come. Get ready to swallow!" Christian held his breath as the first spurt of his release found its way into Ana's waiting mouth. Wave after wave of his release was taken and stored in the warmth of Ana. He let go of his grip on Ana and lifted the sheet. She was grinning from ear to ear, licking her lips. A small amount semen was stuck to her chin. Christian used his finger to wipe it off and place it into her mouth. Every last bit. Ana sucked on it, rolling her tongue around the pad of his index finger. Christian could feel himself getting hard again.

"You taste so good this morning." Christian loved that Ana was a swallower. She got a lot of satisfaction from being filled with his come.

"Come here." Ana pulled Ana up close and gave her a long lingering kiss. Their tongues entwined and their teeth clanked. He could taste himself. That was never an issue. He wouldn't deny Ana of a kiss after the pleasure she had given him. The thought made him hard again. His sticky cock nudged itself against wet Ana's entrance. Christian began to play with her clit. Passaging his fingers through her wet folds.

"So wet, baby. Did that turn you on?" Christian smiled.

"Everything about you turns me on, Christian." Ana tilted her head back when Christian began to vibrate her clit with the back and forth of his fingers. "Fuck, Christian." Her breathing picked up. Christian loved to listen to her heart beat while making love when he had the chance. He loved the way he affected her. He hooked his fingers into her slick passage and explored her inner walls. He loved the feeling of filling Ana. He would fill her all day if he had enough chances.

"Christian, fuck me. Please. Fill me." Ana fisted Christian's cock and lined it up with her waiting sex. She could feel the pulse in his cock as she inched her way onto his pole. Christian took the rest of his cock from her and finished entering her, filling her to the hilt. Christian gasped at the warmth and the tightening of her walls around him. She was his. Christian wrapped his arms around her while they laid side by side. He held onto her shoulder while he began to slide in and out of her. Their breaths synced up while Christian began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. He took his arm from her shoulder and grabbed ahold of her thigh, lifting her leg up in the air to push himself in deeper. He wanted to reach the furthest depths of her. Ana ran her fingers through her hair. The overwhelming power of Christian's legs was creating a storm inside of her that was creating thunder and lightening.

"So fucking good, baby. You're mine. This is mine." Christian flipped Ana onto her back so he could face her while he marked her. "I love you, Anastasia." Christian lined himself with her folds and quickly slammed himself in, balls deep. Ana's back arched at the intensity of his thrusts. Her legs were suspended above his shoulders while he drilled his cock into her and worked on her clit. Her pleasure was now up to him.

"Christian. I can't…" The intensity was growing and she could feel the urge to just let go. Christian didn't let up.

"Hold on, baby. We'll come together." Christian made long, deep thrusts. The silkiness of her walls was bringing him to his end. Christian release her legs and let them fall to the sides. He grabbed ahold of her hips and made his way to his release. The force of Christian's thrusts were enough to push Ana over the edge.

"Come baby. I'm about to… Come.. NOW!" Christian pounded into Ana with enough force to rip Ana's orgasm from her. The contractions of Ana's release brought Christian to a sweaty stop as his the first shot of his load went deep inside of his girl. He rode his release out with long hard thrusts, pushing his seed deep. His mark. He felt Ana's walls continue to milk him. He fell on top of Ana carefully and brought her lips to his. Their exchange was passionate and one of understanding. They were each other's and nothing would get in between that.

"I love you too, Christian." Ana had been too overwhelmed to reply to him while he was dominating her core.

"Christian nudge the side of her neck. His sweat dripped into her mouth. Salty, warm and male.

"I don't want to pull out of you." Christian admitted. He was softening as they laid there, but the disconnect was something he hated.

"Trust me, I can still feel you in me." Ana smiled. Christian wasn't small and he always came like he just got out of jail. He was a shooter.

"Good. Don't let it wash away. Let's go shower." Christian took Ana's hand and had her follow him to the shower. He turned his head and caught her looking at his ass. He smiled. He knew he was built and wanted by many, but Ana was the only one to have ever made him feel like he was truly desirable, like he belonged to someone. That was one of the many reasons why he knew she was made for him. Besides the sex, the surprising compatibility and the way she made Christian a better man; Ana had his heart and their was no denying that. Today, the keeper of his heart would know that it would always belong to her; even after it stopped beating.

* * *

 **A/N: Eeeeek! Can't wait for the next chapter! ;) Hope you'll review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! Having a good time, and I plan to continue to do so. As long as you're around to read. :)**

 **I REALLY appreciate the REVIEWS. It's a great incentive, and I LOVE hearing from you. It's part of the fun.**

 **Thank you again for reviewing, reading, following and favoriting. :D**

 **eminshall07:** Thank you! So glad you're still enjoying the story. C&A all the way! That's for sure.

 **JB:** Thank you for the lovely review! As always. :) I love the Ana/Mia/Kate triangle and the special bond Ana and Mia seem to have. They definitely can take on anything as long as they have each other. I'm sitting on a big event that I'm nervous to incorporate, but we'll see how well they fare if it happens. Thanks for reading. I appreciate all you have to say.

 **farrahbarrett:** Thank you! :D I definitely won't stop in the middle. I plan to finish this through to the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D

 **MDF1026:** So glad you continue to read! Thanks for reviewing and reading. Here's a new chapter. :P More on the way!

 **vamomoftwins:** Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading. I'm so happy about it. I hope I continue to please. :D

 **GreyshadesofSteele:** Thank you! Thank you! :) So glad you're continuing to enjoy the story. More chapters to come after this. I appreciate the review. :D

 **MrsCTGrey:** HAHA, Thank you! That's so great. Makes me feel good. So glad you're enjoying it and I'll be sure to keep it up! :D

 **theamazngspdergrl:** I thought so too. :) Thank you for the review/comment and for reading. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like the coming chapters. :)

 **Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

"I thought we were going to have some fun today?" Ana pouted. Christian hated to see her so let down by him.

"Baby, I won't be long. It's just a quick fix at the office, watch some TV and wait for me. I'll be back before you know it." Christian needed her to do what he asked if he wanted this to work.

"Okay, fine, but hurry up!" Ana started pushing him out of the door. "The faster you leave the faster you get home." She smiled. Ana looked so beautiful today in a white hollowed-out sleeveless lace mini dress. It brought out her complexion and that beautiful head of hair. She topped it off with a chunky low hanging locket that sat just below her sternum. It had a picture of her mother inside.

"Give me two hours. I love you." Christian wrapped his arm around her and gave her a lingering kiss. "Bye for now." He winked. Ana couldn't help but smile. He did so many things things to her.

"Looks like It's me and you." Ana talked to the TV. There was absolutely nothing on and her boredom had hit the roof. They should have been out eating breakfast on a patio somewhere. She was about to turn off the TV until a breaking news alert took over the regular programming. It wasn't even on a local channel. Her breath hitched when she saw him. What the fuck?

"As some of you may know I am Christian Grey; CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. I am not speaking on an official capacity at this moment. Sorry for the interruption, but please, hear me out. Over the summer I have done many things and one of those things was fall in love. This woman has been a game changer for me and has shown me more about life than I could have ever experienced in my 28 years of walking this earth. She has taken permanent residence in my heart and in my soul. She is the most caring, loving, peaceful and creative person I have ever had the truest luck of even knowing. Every morning and every night is the beginning and the end of the days that I would not be worth living without her..." Suddenly the front door opens and Christian is walking towards Ana with a camera man. He was broadcasting from outside of the house. Thank God she made sure to look hot for her day out. "Anastasia Rose Steele. I love you from the deepest part of me. You have rescued me from a life that I was sentenced to live. I know this world, this life we live in is crazy, and we're crazy, but we're a team, baby. I would be truly honored..." Christian got on one knee and presented a gorgeous ring. "If you would marry me. Make me truly happy to be your husband?" Christian finished. Ana was busy wiping the tears off of her pink chinks.

"Christian..." Ana breathed. "Yes!" Christian slipped the ring on Ana's ring finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that was probably too hot for TV. Ana waved her hand behind Christian's back. Making sure everyone got a good look. Christian wanted the world to know that Ana would be his and he would be hers. No questions needed to be asked. The camera crew kept filming until Christian and Ana cheered into the lens. They could hear their cheers echo through the TV in the living room.

"Congrats you guys. That was the craziest proposal I have ever seen." The camera guy laughed. "You two must be quite the couple."

"You have no idea." Christian chuckled. The smile never left his face. "Thank you for helping us out." Christian whispered to him. "I put the money in your account already. Thank the network for me." Christian pat the guy on the back.

"No problem. I'll pass it along. Good to meet you." The camera man turned around and left, leaving Christian and Ana alone.

" _WE'RE GETTING MARRIED_!" They both yelled to each other, laughing. Ana couldn't stop looking at the ring. It was huge, but it looked so well constructed. The vintage quality of it made her feel so special. Christian put a lot of thought into it. Ana started to laugh.

"You put us on the news! You're insane!" Ana slapped Christian's bicep.

"Insane for you, and yeah, I wanted everyone to know you're mine." Christian searched Ana's eyes. He would never get tired of looking into them.

"You're such a man, but I love you." Ana smiled.

"Good, because you're stuck with me. You're also stuck with my crazy family that is expecting us at the house later." Christian shook his head and smiled. "They guessed that I was proposing to you today and insisted."

"That's fine with me. I want to walk my ring and fiancé around. Make sure everyone gets a good look." Ana smirked.

"I like that. Now I expect you to run upstairs and wear nothing but that ring on your finger. I'll go get the oils." Christian's grin was full of mischief.

"Don't keep me waiting, Mr. Grey."

* * *

After sharing five orgasms and two massages later, Ana and Christian were wrapped up in each other's arms; sticky, worn and satiated.

"Oh my God. How am I supposed to walk around your parents house without showing signs of having been railed." Ana laughed.

"I like it when you look like you've been railed. Let's shower up and get ready. The sooner we go to mom and dad's the sooner we get to come home and do this all over again. Christian laughed when Ana groaned.

"I'll shower first. I know what you're like, you'll sneak it in. You just lay here in these come covered sheets and scratch those empty balls of yours." Ana smiled wide at Christian's gaping mouth.

"When I re-up you're getting it good!" Christian threatened and Ana took it as the truth.

"I count on it." Ana smirked and vanished into the bathroom.

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone screamed as Christian and Ana walked in through the door at Grace and Carrick's house.

"Dad?!" Ana was shocked. Ray was standing right by Carrick.

"Hi, Annie! Get over here!" Ana ran up to her father and gave him a tight hug.

"Your tour?" Ana asked.

"Christian's proposal was hard to miss. I called Kate who gave me Christian's parents information. Long story, short, here I am." Ray smiled. "My little girl."

"Oh sweetheart! Congratulations to both of you! This is simply one of the best things to have happened here in a long while!" Grace gushed.

"Congrats son, Ana, welcome to the family." Carrick's smile was contagious.

"My new sister!" Elliot laughed. "Get over here and give me a hug!" Elliot squeezed Ana tight.

"Quit bogarting the bride to be!" Mia was tearing up as she hugged Ana. Mia had seen a lot of change in her Christian over the past few months and Ana was the closest thing to a sister she had. Not to mention the bond they shared. Ana looked around and saw Christian getting embraced by all of the men. Elliot hugging Christian meant the most to Ana. It was a long time coming. It took a while for everyone to settle down. Christian was buzzing with energy. It was as if his life's work was finally complete and widely received. The champagne flowed and Gretchen worked her little legs off refilling everyone's drinks.

"Have you two thought about a date yet?" Grace asked. They were all sitting comfortably in the great room. Ray and Carrick were watching a game on TV. The rest of them discussed the lives that were unfolding.

"No, but I'm open." Ana smiled. Christian had obviously been thinking about it for quite some time.

"I was thinking after we get back from Fashion Week." Christian took a long sip of his champagne. Ana thought about it for a moment. She already had a dress. Her mother's wedding dress. She had always hoped for a vintage, whimsical styled ceremony and reception. It could all be done in a month, no problem and why wait to marry the man of your dreams?

"We'll be back September 17th. The 21st is the Mabon. It's mid-harvest season and It's a time to celebrate blessings. It's perfect." Ana gushed. It was all coming together.

"Then that's that." Christian nodded in finality.

"Oh, Lord, we need to get started right away then. Invitations. Decorations. Food. A band. Everything." Grace was whipping her head side to side with each passing thought.

"Mia, if I draw everything up, will you work with Kate to put it together for me? I need to focus my attention on Fashion Week and I trust you." Ana wished she could have taken part in the planning, but she was thankful to have dodged the added stress.

"Really?! Yes! Okay, I'm going to go call Kate and fill her in. She's probably already expecting me." Mia smiled. Ana didn't have a chance to fully talk to Mia about her conversation with her parents. Ana helped by desensitizing them some for the impact Mia would have on their psyche. All Mia was able to say was that Grace had suspected something was different about her and it explained a lot about the weird situations Grace would find Mia in.

Grace and Carrick were true to their word when they said that they would never think Ill of Ana. It passed onto Mia as well and it created a new energy that Ana could freely access.

"So have you thought about what kind of dress you'd like?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, my mother's. It's in my closet in Beacon Hill. It's absolutely gorgeous." Ana leaned her head on Christian's shoulder. She would miss her mother on one of the most important times in her life.

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful. Ugh, I can't get over that ring Christian! You did wonderfully. It's so uniquely Ana. That's for sure." Grace made Ana smile.

"They knew what I wanted. They were very accommodating. Ana requires a special touch." Christian smiled at his comment. Ana slyly kicked his ankle.

"That's for damn sure!" Elliot finally joined the conversation. "Where do you think you'll have it?" Elliot asked.

"I was thinking here or Windsor, but I don't think the Academy would be the best idea."

"The academy?" Grace asked. Shit, they forgot about that part.

"I host young adults who are like Mia and myself. Consider it a boarding school." Ana wished she could explain more, but the less Grace knew, the better.

"Oh, I see." She tapped her ring on the champagne flute. "I'd like to see it some time. Anything important to you and my son is important to me. No secrets in this family." Grace was stern. Ana wouldn't try to persuade her otherwise. She deserved to know.

"Come for lunch tomorrow. After that I'll be swimming in fabrics." Ana looked at Christian who knew that her attention would be elsewhere for a bit. It was better now that Ana could work at home and she didn't care what Christian saw anymore. He would be her husband.

"Sounds wonderful, dear." Grace smiled sincerely.

"How were things over there last night, Elliot?" He blushed. Oh, God, Ana thought.

"Fine. Tucker and I watched a few movies with Wyatt and Avery. Everyone else spent time down by the lake."

"Tucker and I?" Grace caught.

"Yeah, Tucker and I is grammatically correct, mom. Right?" Elliot laughed nervously.

"Give it up, Elliot." Christian gave Elliot a look.

"Okay, fine, I like him. I'm pretty sure it's mutual. We're seeing where things go. It's complicated, obviously." Elliot downed the rest of his champagne and settled back into the couch. He said what he needed to say.

"Good for you sweetie. I want my babies happy. Speaking of babies..."

"Mom!" Christian held up his hand. He would get to that later.

* * *

Christian stood by the door watching the delivery truck come up through the driveway. He thought quickly about the lunch he had with his mother over at Windsor Academy about a week ago. Ana wasn't the only one who was relieved by her enthusiasm at meeting the group at Windsor and even went as far as doing health check ups. It had been a while since either one of them had seen a doctor. It was a lunch that meant a lot to him. To see his mom go the extra mile to prove that she didn't care about Ana's 'issues', made him feel even closer to Ana. It never mattered what others thought, but the validation didn't hurt.

Christian signed the delivery slip for Ana's many boxes of materials that she needed for her new line that was expected to hit the runway in a little over three weeks. For Ana it was plenty of time; even to turn it up a notch. It was New York Fashion Week and she was ready to blow the lid off of her VIP tent.

"Baby, all of your materials are here. Want me to bring it downstairs?" Christian called after Ana. She poked her head through the bathroom door.

"Yes, please. One minute and I'll help." Ana said as she started taking the curlers out of her hair, ending in nice loose curls. Ana helped Christian bring box after box to their finished basement that was now Ana's studio for the time being. She didn't want to work at the one downtown since she lived with Christian and spending time away from him was the last thing she wanted. Since the last runway she had been making a lot of orders for the women who made it past the application process. It was a lot of work, but for her, she literally made the fabrics and stitching work for her. Her clothing was in demand and she still review thousands of applicants whenever she had a chance. There was a process to everything and she had her tricks. She was a one woman army who had the luxury of having someone like Christian to love and support her.

"This is a lot." Christian observed.

"I know. This is the calm before the storm." Ana smiled. She could handle a few clouds.

"Where do you want to start?" Christian asked. Ana thought he was adorable offering to help.

"Want to watch?" Ana asked. Her grin was unavoidable. Would he shit himself?

"Sure." He said hesitantly. "Show me what you've got." He smiled.

"You, there!" Ana called to a dress form that dragged itself in mid air to the middle of the room. She eyed Christian who was completely still. One after the other, the dress forms and mannequins were lined up. Ana swiped her hand in the air and the multiple rolls of fabrics and materials freed themselves from their boxes. Ana put them in order by their need, never lifting a finger besides the one she waved. "You okay over there, babe?" Ana asked Christian who was mesmerized.

"I'm fine. This is just incredible." Christian blinked his eyes multiple times in disbelief.

Ana walked up to each form, threw her head up to the sky and then blew into each of the form's cotton heart. Christian had no idea what the fuck Ana was doing. He just watched in silence. He didn't want to distract her. As soon as she finished the last form she walked over to Christian and sat down beside him.

"Watch." Ana nodded towards the forms. Ana flicked her index finger. The fabrics unraveled and the scissors started cutting. Needles and pins flew in every direction, pinning fabric down; putting it all into place. Layers of fabric were pieced together and sewn so quickly, yet delicately, allowing Christian to understand how time was never an issue. Beads, sequins and fine metals flew in groups like sparrows and spread themselves out accordingly. There various systems were working simultaneously. Needle, thread, fabrics, bead. Needle, thread, fabrics. Scissors, Fabrics, Needle, Thread; and so on. Ana's animation spell was an incredibly useful tool, and one that people would kill for. He was slightly jealous. It's like hiring someone to write your essay in high school, but with your ideas. Every part of the system knew its job because of the designer blueprint spell Ana fused into the busts. It was a production and a very special one at that.

"What are you thinking?" Ana asked. Christian was mostly used to Ana's ways, but seeing it in this magnitude was probably a lot to take in.

"This is brilliant. I don't know what else to say. How long will this take?" Christian asked.

"A week, but I'm picky, so I go over details and have them fixed if they don't pass. Two weeks total. I don't know why I was so worried about a month's time, I clearly underestimated myself." Ana rolled her eyes.

"You'll have more time to spend at Windsor now. I'm sure they miss you and now I won't have to worry about you down here slaving away. Knowing that this is what happens, I'm relieved." Christian smiled.

"Speaking of Windsor, we should really go over there today. I need to do a check in with each of them. It's important and I've been shitty leaving Mia to do all of the work lately. This will be good by itself for a while." Ana put her long hair into a high ponytail and gave Christian a hug that ended with a kiss.

"Alright, let me go change." Christian left after Ana got a good squeeze of his ass and left for the bathroom to check herself over. No make up, but still looking good. Hair, casual and cute. Clothes. Hm. The black skinny jeans really do look hot with the cream asymmetric cami. "ANA!"

The joys of being a man. Ana rolled her eyes. She met Christian at the foyer. He never disappointed in what he's wore. Jeans are always fit like a glove and his shirts left little to the imagination. "Like what you see, baby?" Christian winked with a sly smile.

"Why do you even ask anymore? It's so unfair." Ana laughed. Christian shook his head and grabbed Ana's hand.

"We're not a couple that is mismatched, Ana; so you should be the one to talk." Christian was right. He was known for his beauty and maleness, but Ana was by far his greatest match. She ruined other woman for him and it was plain to see.

"Alright, alright. Lets go check on the kids." Ana teased as if the Windsor group was a product of their lovemaking. Christian liked the sound of that.

* * *

"Is that Elena's fucking car?!" Ana was about to punch a hole through the R8's roof.

"We're about to find out. What the hell is she doing here? I had Taylor put a tail on her."

"So much for that!" Ana was livid.

"Ana, You have the upper hand. She doesn't know what she walked into." Christian tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, a fucking hornets nest. Don't even dare trying to tell me to lay off of her. So help me God, Christian! This is crossing a line." Ana shook her head. She felt a flush creeping up her neck. This bitch was about to get it. Christian didn't even bother trying to argue with her. She was going to do whatever she wanted when it came to Elena. The strange part was that he looked forward to it.

Christian parked into the driveway and Ana was at the front door in seconds. Christian admired his fiance's backside. She was about to end a woman.

"Avery, where is she?!" Ana asked a little too harshly.

"Ana, she's in the living room. She's really weird." Ana nodded. Christian was concerned. Even the group thinks she's a nutcase.

"Elena, what the fuck are you doing here?" Ana blasted.

"Well, well, not a nice thing to say to a prospective student's aunt." Elena smiled. Her indecent black dress caused a wave of nausea amongst the men of the house.

"I don't have time for this Elena. You're obviously not getting the point that neither one of us want you around in our lives. I'll let Christian speak for himself, because I'm not the kind of woman that forces herself onto other's like you. I'll make it quite simple. Stay off my property. Stay away from my students and stay the fuck away from Christian because I have a million ways I can end you. A million glorious ways I can have my fun with you. You think you have it bad now with your diddler sign in the front yard? Well you just fucking wait you HAG! You'll get what's coming to you!"

"Christian, you're engaged to such a vile young woman? Tisk tisk. I was merely here to inquire about the application process, but it seems that I've stumbled upon a dud. Seeing that you're the headmistress here and you use language such as that, I could not possibly allow my niece to attend such a school. Surely you understand. Christian. Offers still stand. I have them lined up. Get out of this while you can. She's easy on the eyes, but I'm sure she's easier else wear too." Elena finished and started to walk through the door. Everyone was on edge, thinking of they could do to help with the situation, but Ana held her hands up to keep them from doing anything openly. The last thing they needed was for Elena to start a witch hunt.

"Get the fuck out of here Elena. The only thing easy is you and that stretched out hole you call a pussy. It's basically one with your asshole." Elena flinched at that. Christian's words hurt more.

"Seriously, Elena, this is pathetic. You're pathetic. There are a million and one things that I could say to you that just wouldn't reach you, so I'll save my breath and say this. If you come near me, my fiance, this school, my property, I won't have any control of Ana because I know how badly she wants to tear you apart and I'll be the first person to buy a ticket for that show. Now MOVE!" Ana caught Elena's lip tremble and by the look on Elena's face she might have understood. This was Elena though and everything was an act; so it was hard to say.

Christian rubbed Ana's back as they watched Elena slink down the driveway to the road where her Mercedes waited for her. Her license plate read 'Esclava'. She almost made it to the road when Ana saw a manhole slowly open right as Elena stepped inside of it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Christian shouted. Ana heard Avery chuckle while the cries of Elena sounded from the sewer. Avery beat her to it.

Ana and Christian ran to the sewer and found Elena looking like a sack of rocks. She was mumbling profanities. One of them being, 'fucking bitch'. Christian was expecting Ana to lay it on thick in front of Elena, but Ana did just the opposite. She called the ambulance and tried to keep Elena awake. Christian knew Ana hated helping Elena through this, but she had a big heart, and this was one of the many reasons why Christian was marrying her. The ambulance arrived in about ten minutes. They had their work cut out for them trying to get a battered Elena out of the sewer. It wasn't exactly water runoff either. Christian noticed Ana's smile when they realized that. Elena was out cold, probably from shock, which worked for them. The last thing they wanted was for her to get mouthy in front of the EMT's. Christian took Ana's hand and brought her back inside of Windsor. Everyone was sitting around with huge smiles. Avery's was the biggest.

"So what happened?" Wyatt asked. Clearly amused.

"She fell through a manhole, of course she's not looking too good." Christian tried to hide his smirk for the benefit of the rest of the group.

"Avery?" Ana tried to hide her pleased look.

"I'm sorry, okay! She was being such a bitch to you and Christian and it was pissing me off. It was either that or let her car roll on top of her." Avery smirked. Tucker was the first to laugh. It was contagious. Ana leaned into Christian.

"You're mom will probably update us right?" Ana asked. There was no way in hell that they were going to the hospital to check in on Elena.

"Yeah, probably won't say much, which is fine by me." Christian sat on the recliner face the group, pulling Ana onto her lap.

"Okay. That works. Alright, guys, today we're doing check ins. It'll be your first since you got here, but It's important that I evaluate you and see what your strengths and weaknesses are. It's painless and it will only take fifteen minutes each. I just want to honestly hear how you're doing, what you're feeling and what you think you'd like to work on. Sound good?" Ana smiled. Everyone let out a collective groan.

"I'm going to head into GEH for a couple of hours. Catch up a little while you do this." Christian kissed Ana's cheek.

"Okay, I'll be here or at home." Ana smiled.

"Perfect. See you guys later. Be good Avery." Christian laughed and gave a small wave, leaving the room. Elliot was right. He does act fatherly around the Windsor group.

"Ready? I'll start with you Avery." Avery looked worried, but Ana's smile brought her back.

Ana was able to go through the group pretty quickly. It wasn't a surprise that all but one of them could work just the three main kinds of magic: telekinesis, divination and clairvoyance. It was the same at Holmwood. It was like a 'basic' recipe for a 'basic' crafter. Of course, potion craft and Spellcraft still needed testing, but that was usually practiced by all crafters and didn't need a real gauge. The only one in the group who wasn't limited to the three kinds was Tucker. He had been practicing a lot more since meeting Elliot. It was as if his confidence had been boosted, allowing him to reach further and dig deeper. He was able to do more than float a book with his mind, read other's futures and pasts, or read minds. He could set fires and force his will onto others, also. Ana was surprised by this and thankful that he didn't keep it a secret. It was a lot for one person to take on and if he could do all of what he said, then he was capable of a lot more. She was sure of it. A man couldn't be a supreme, but he could absolutely be something else.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you'll review. Tell me what you think. :) :)**


	12. Check In

**Hey Everyone! :)**

 **Sorry to tease you about a new chapter, but I needed to do a quick check in.**

 **Just to clear up any confusion about the history of my story and the direction that It's going in...**

 **Yes, American Horror Story: Coven was an excellent source of inspiration for this story. I do believe I mentioned that quickly in one of the beginning chapters when someone pointed it out, but maybe that wasn't enough. Call it a cross-over or whatever works best. I don't know much about the cross over idea, because this is my first FanFiction. I should probably have educated myself more on the do's and don'ts of Fan Fiction, but I hope you have been enjoying it so far... Now that the story has a solid base and I know which direction we're going in, their will be no other references to Coven, besides the ones I've already used. Of course, this being about crafters, magic, etc. there will be some unavoidable similarities and I hope I can maintain as much distance between the two story lines from here on out. I hope that the references prior to this didn't take away from the original content that I wrote with it. Sorry for any confusion and I hope that you'll still continue to read and enjoy the upcoming chapters.**

 **Thank you to my readers and thank you for all of the support you've shared.**

 **New chapter up soon. ;)**

 **Much Love!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all so much for your continued support on this story and the new FanFic I started.**

 **_The Beautiful Breakdown of Christian Grey_ is up and running. **

**I'll be updating simultaneously every other day on both of them. LOVING your reviews and comments. They really push me to continue writing. It's always so great to hear that your work is being enjoyed.**

 **eminshall07:** I love screwing with Elena. This isn't the end. She's like the Wicked Ways' FanFic punching bag. Haha

 **thompson1996:** Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review. I hope to keep it up. :D :D

 **ChristiAna:** Thanks! I know, there is so much you can do with this. I think Ana would be an amazing mother. After losing hers at such a young age, I'm sure she understands the importance of the role a mother plays. :D Thanks for the comments and enjoy the upcoming chapters. :D

 **MDF1026:** OMG I know! She'll keep getting it good, too. :P

 **farrahbarrett:** A good roll in shit, indeed! Thanks for commenting, and I'll keep torturing Elena for you. :P

 **michelle:** Tucker isn't her brother. I toyed around with the idea, but like another reader pointed out; it would be too predictable. Thanks for reading! I appreciate your comments. :)

 **MrsCTGrey:** Thank you! I know, those Windsor kids are going to be up to no good here pretty soon. :P

 **JB:** Thank you so much for the wonderful review. :D When it comes to the sex scenes I try to make them less cinematic. I'm glad you picked up on that and appreciate it. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right. Haha About Elena knowing about Windsor... In order for Windsor to blend in like Holmwood Academy there had to be an acknowledgment that It's a school, or else the public might start raising questions. Elena was able to catch wind of it and since she has no shame, she paid the school a visit. I should have pointed that out in the earlier chapters. Sorry about that. Good looking out!

 **HappyCup:** Thank you for the suggestions and I listened. :) Glad you like the story so far and continue to read. :)

 **XANEM:** So great, right?! I laughed so hard writing that scene. Thanks for reading and leaving your comments. :D

 **Also... SORRY about the chapter fake-out the other day. Just needed to throw in a disclaimer and explain the story's progress.**

 **And now here's the chapter... :D**

* * *

 _Jack & Elizabeth_

* * *

"Did you upload it yet, Elizabeth?" Jack was running out of patience. Elizabeth was supposed to have the video of the Windsor Academy students uploaded and posted on social media. He planned to out Christian Grey's fiance for something scandalous, which he hoped would hurt Christian Grey. He and Elizabeth had camped outside of the academy a day before Elena fell in through the manhole. Aware of the security cameras outside, they took advantage of their zooming lenses and hid in the bushes near the lake. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she saw and still considers it all a prank. Jack was too focused on sticking Christian Grey where it hurts, to think about the findings of the video themselves.

"I'll have it uploaded as soon as I fix the quality. Are you still not going crazy over what we saw? This could easily be disputed." Elizabeth combed her fingers through her stringy blond hair.

"I don't care if they were playing Houdini. We have evidence of that manhole opening up on its own and that woman falling through. I looked into his girlfriend history and I looked into Holmwood Academy. It's too much of a coincidence. What do you think both of these schools are good for?" Jack thought he made the answer obvious. He questioned his own sanity, but it was all sitting right there in front of him.

"Their mathematics program?" Elizabeth guessed.

"No. The occult. See what I'm saying?" It was like a light bulb went off in Elizabeth's head.

"I literally have goosebumps from here to here." She pointed out.

"We'll link the two schools together and expose the video. This at least gets some of the religious communities against Christian Grey and his perfect fiance. Once we start one domino…" Jack thought Elizabeth would finish his thought.

"We'll be good?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll be good, because another domino will fall. Eventually Christian Grey's whole life will be questioned and his empire will crumble while we watch his perfect life disintegrate."

Elizabeth looked at Jack questionably.

"What made you hate him so much?" She asked.

"He stole something from me a long time ago. Something that would never present itself to me again, but now I have a chance to make him pay. I'll do it one way or another and this is just one of those ways. It'll happen." Jack's posture led Elizabeth to believe that it would.

"Okay. Well, lets get the ball rolling. Facebook, YouTube and that one Seattle news station. I'll email the video to them with the story. Good?" Elizabeth asked. Jack looked at her like she finally got it right.

"Perfect."

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

"There's no name for me?" Tucker asked. Ana and Christian were sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room at Windsor Academy. Tucker sat on the floor, holding himself up by his hands.

"No, you clearly exhibit strengths of a supreme, but you're obviously all man. I've never even met a male crafter, so you might be one of a few or one of a kind." Ana bounced her leg off of her knee, petting Christian's thigh at the same time. Everyone went to pack their bags, leaving the discussion they had private. No need to ostracize Tucker from the rest of the house.

Christian shrugged when Tucker looked to him for an answer.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go call Elliot. What time are we heading to Sea Tac?" Tucker got to his feet, waiting for an answer.

"In a few hours. Can you tell the others?" Christian asked. Tucker smirked and walked off down the long hallway.

"I can sense something bad is going to happen Christian." Ana cuddled into Christian's side. Her senses never led her astray.

"You're just nervous about tomorrow. Everything all packed up?" Christian asked. The weeks had flown by and Fashion Week in New York was no longer a blinking lighthouse in the distance.

"Taylor took care of it all. Should all be on the jet by the time we get to Sea Tac. Thank god you have that second jet." Ana rolled her eyes and smiled against Christian's chest.

"Every time you roll your eyes, you're adding one more toy that I get to use on you when we get back." Ana could hear the rumble in Christian's chest from his slight chuckle.

"So menacing, Mr. Grey. I'll be sure to continue to look straight ahead from now on." Ana didn't mean that. She'd play along. She always played along.

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

The Windsor group and all of the Greys were lively at breakfast at the The London where Christian and Ana planned on staying for the week. Everyone else would be leaving after Ana's show.

"Where's Ana?" Wyatt asked. The rest of the group had an idea, but it was still pretty early. Ana wasn't set to go on until 11am and it was 6:30am.

"She's already at the Skylight getting everything sorted. She's been working her ass off planning everything. From what I've seen It'll be ten times more incredible than the last. The woman never ceases to amaze me." Christian smiled and took a sip of his orange juice. Grace looked at him in awe. He had changed so much in such a short amount of time.

"I seriously can't wait! Louise and I have been dying to see what she's done." Avery gushed.

"You won't be disappointed." Christian smiled. Breakfast had looked very familial. Christian was floored by the ease at which his parents had taken to warming up to everyone. Their eccentricities were an oversight and it was a real relief. Once the clock struck 9:00am they immediately left to their rooms to get ready. Taylor had brought in Sawyer, a relatively new CPO to help with the transportation and added security. Christian thought he would keep an eye on him in case he was good with his job. Windsor Academy might need him at some point. Getting out of a quick shower, Christian freely walked around his room naked, deciding on what to wear. Dark denim with a gray v-neck t shirt and a black summer weight coat was his favorite option. Christian slipped his black boxer briefs over his muscled ass and began to piece together his outfit. He looked in the full length mirror in the bathroom, ran his fingers through his messy hair and gave himself a smile. He looked damn good. Time to see his girl in action. Christian walked down the hall and took the elevator to the 9th floor where everyone was staying. He knocked on Tucker's door and it opened.

"Elliot." Christian smiled. Of course.

"Hey bro, we're almost done getting ready. Come in." Elliot's cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks, but I'll meet you down in the lobby in five. Traffic is going to be a pain in the ass." He didn't even want to think about the congestion that would be happening near 33rd St. Everyone was either heading to Moynihan Station or trying to get away from it.

"Alright. Can't rush perfection." Elliot winked and shut the door. Christian was still getting used to him. Ten minutes later, Elliot and Tucker finally made it to the lobby to meet with the rest of the group. There was an awkward exchange between the two of them and Christian decided to turn a blind eye.

"Okay, we'll split up now and meet up at the carpet. Here are your slips. They'll be asking for them at the entrance. Don't lose them." Christian looked directly at Elliot.

"What? I never lose anything." Elliot defended himself. No, but he was irresponsible.

"Alright. Let's go. We should try to beat the rush." Christian was a little nervous for Ana. Call it sympathy pain.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Tucker shouted in the SUV, startling Christian's parents. Elliot laughed at Tucker's accented exclamation. "There's hundreds of people out there waiting to get inside!" His mind was blown.

"We won't have to wait like them." Christian assured him.

"Was that Lady Gaga?!" Elliot's face was glued to the window. It was.

"Who?" Christian asked.

"Nevermind. I forget that you're practically from the 19th century." Elliot rolled his eyes and Tucker smirked. Was he really that bad?

"Okay, we're here, Taylor! Radio Sawyer and have him meet us at this spot." Christian checked his phone and sent a quick text to Ana letting her know that they were there. A smile spread across his face when she sent him a picture of herself getting ready backstage. "Okay, let's go!"

Christian, Tucker, Elliot and his parents got out of the car. His mother looked elegant in a luxe fabric pant and silk blouse. Her brown leather Chanel courier bag made her look young. Elliot and Tucker came close to looking the same as Christian, but they each wore button ups instead. Christian smiled at his father who remained in a black Brioni suit and tie. Always the consistent one.

"Which tent?" Grace asked.

"That one over there." Christian pointed to the tent with black sculptures flanking the entrance.

"Are those gargoyles?" Tucker asked, smiling.

"She has this thing for warding off evil." Christian smirked. She had her reasons.

"The ones at your house are frightening." Elliot laughed. He was right, they were a little too much.

"Alright, let's go. Pose as long as you want for the cameras. I'm heading right in." Christian let the others do their thing while he made his way inside of the tent. He didn't even noticed a blond heading straight for him.

"Mr. Grey!" A woman clacked on her heels trying to catch up with him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm to show you to your seat. Follow me, please." She smiled, and Christian nodded. There was no harm in following an usher. Each seat had a bag on it, but his was the only black one. He smiled. He took his seat and watched as his family was ushered to the seats next to him.

"SWAG!" Elliot obviously loved free shit. Christian looked inside of his bag and found a t shirt Ana designed that read 'Ana's Man' and a few bottles of his favorite beer for the show. There were a few other fun things, but nothing would be as good as seeing Ana's work. He shook his head smiling and stuffed the shirt back into the bag. He'd wear it, but he wasn't about to strip in front of five hundred people, much to their disappointment.

"Dude, you got beer too?" Elliot laughed. Ana wanted to cover all of the bases for her favorite men. Why not have a few beers to take the edge off?

"I guess we all did. Does she think we're alcoholics?" Tucker smiled.

"No, she just knows us well." Elliot patted Tucker's thigh.

"You boys behave. This is big for Ana." Grace made a few women sitting behind us smile.

"See, Lady Gaga is sitting right there! Right there."

"Elliot, we see. What the fuck is she wearing?" Christian asked. "Come on Ana, start the show." Christian thought out loud. Just then the lights flickered and everyone took their seats. The photographers finished setting up and the same DJ Ana had before was behind his booth in the same small pair of leather shorts. Where was the guys shirt? The tent went into darkness. The only light came from the sun that filtered through the small cracks where the tent was screwed together and the large screens that began to flicker scenes of women bathing in various substances. The DJ started out with trance as the first few women started on the catwalk that broke into two walkways and then merged together at the end, creating a circle. The women were wearing black lace body stockings and carried large white candles with flickering flames. As soon as the first woman hit the end of the walkway, hundreds of candles dispersed around the stage, burst into flames. It was much like the last show, but this time there were torches and chandeliers. It would probably be her trademark. Ana's mini skirts, dresses, tops and insanely bold gowns were more elaborate and detailed this time around. The beading and 'handy work' looked flawless and the movement of the fabric worked just as well. Ana's denim line couldn't have looked more incredible. She incorporated lighter washes of black and strayed away from a lot of the distressing she did with the first collection. Ana designed a few business suits that would probably raise an eyebrow at work, but that was the point. Everything she made had an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and a lot of women felt empowered by her clothes. They weren't trashy nor did they demand too much attention. They took the ordinary to the extraordinary. Once the last model wearing a gown with a massive amount of gray tulle, all of the models made one last appearance before Ana came out to take her bow. Christian's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face when he saw his fiance receiving a standing ovation. She looked so beautiful with her dark loose curls blowing every which way while she walked out in her black skinny jeans, flats and the same band tee that Christian saw her in when he dropped off her phone. It exposed way too much of her stomach, but he'd let it go; for now.

"I felt like I stepped into another dimension." Elliot laughed. Christian did too. Ana's visions were a little dark, but it didn't take a genius to guess why if you knew her.

"Let's go to the back. Think you can handle yourself?" Christian eyed Elliot. Elliot was getting annoyed.

"I'll be sure not to chew on the furniture. I'll be visiting with MY best friend. Lets go, Tuck." Elliot and Tucker led the way to the back. The others were too busy being star struck. Christian knew Ana was good, but he never expected so many well known members of society to be interested in her work. Battling his way through the crowd to get to the backstage, Christian immediately saw Ana running around putting all of her designs away on the rack. Elliot was trying to get her attention, but she clearly had no patience. Ana tilted her head up and ran her fingers through her hair and caught my gaze. She smiled and stood up. It took seconds for Christian to be near her.

"Hey, baby. Good show." Christian wrapped his arms around her and gave her a lasting kiss.

"Thank you! So glad It's over Christian. I swear, I was going to lose it this morning. There was only so much I could do about it." Ana wished she didn't depend on her skills so often.

"It was incredible. So many loved it. Saw a lot of people out there who loved your work too." Christian smiled, rubbing Ana's back.

"That's so great Christian. Okay. Let me pull my shit together and we can go. I have a few people waiting for interviews, so that might take a half an hour tops. That okay?" She asked.

"Sure thing. I'll keep an eye on Elliot." He smiled.

"Christian, he's a dope, but he's fine on his own." She giggled.

"I heard that!" Elliot yelled from the mirror he was staring into.

"Well, you are!" Ana insisted.

"Okay, go take care of everything. I'll meet you…?" Christian wondered where he should be waiting for her.

"Huh? You're standing with me during the interviews. There's pictures, too. You're not going anywhere." Ana smiled.

"Really?" Christian didn't think she would want to share the limelight.

"Enough, let's go handsome. Vogue waits for no man."

* * *

 _Ana & Christian_

* * *

"Congratulations Anastasia!" A few woman called out to her as she walked with Christian to the media tent. She waved politely at them.

"So weird having my name out there." Ana said.

"Now you know how I feel." Christian knew it all to well.

"Anastasia! Over here!" Ana and Christian looked over at a large balding man with thick rimmed glasses. "Nigel, fashion editor for Vogue." He smiled.

"Nigel, nice to see you again. I remember you from my first show." Ana smiled. Nigel seemed to like that.

"That was me. I just wanted to get a few words from you about your collection. It was well received and I hear the process of getting to your designs is quite a feat. Is there going to be a line more accessible?" He asked.

"Probably not. I'm not one for mass production and I like that my designs remain treasured." She answered.

"Is there a criteria?" Nigel asked.

"Not really. I just ask that you fill in a bio and your measurements, then you're either in or you're out. It's purely based on whether the clothes speak to them as individuals." Nigel's eyebrows perked up. "Strange, I know, but that's the way it is." Ana smiled.

"Is there…" Nigel started, but a rag mag reporter interrupted him.

"Anastasia, how do you feel about the rumors about your house of witchcraft?! Video has surfaced and public is curious about your involvement with the occult!" Ana's eyes bulged. She looked towards Christian who only knew one way of handling it.

"Get the fuck out of here! NOW! Taylor!" Christian watched as Taylor pushed the eager reporter down the tent and out of the door. Ana's chest was heaving and Nigel looked uncomfortable.

"You okay, Anastasia?" Nigel asked. Christian finally came to and took Ana under his arm.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to postpone this, Nigel." Christian ushered Ana out of the tent. Strange looks were thrown their way, but Christian helped Ana dodge them. "Taylor, we'll wait here. Get the car." Taylor nodded and left Ana and Christian standing there amongst the Fashion Week crowd.

"Christian, is it true?" Ana asked softly.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. It's too outlandish for anyone to believe a thing that is being said. Don't worry, okay?" Christian had no idea what was on those videos. It could be scientifically studied and who knows what would happen after that.

"Let's just go Christian. I don't feel safe out here. I could sense that something was going to happen last night. Can you call Elliot? Get him to get everyone to the London. Emergency meeting."

Everyone was quiet in Ana and Christian's penthouse suite. No one knew what to do or say. They were stuck without an action plan.

"Who posted the video?" Ana asked Avery who had the video on her phone.

"Someone that goes by 'JH15'. The timestamp of the video goes back to when the bitch... er… that woman fell into the literal shit hole." Avery wished she wasn't smiling.

"Think Elena had something to do with it?" Grace asked. She wanted to get involved.

"I don't know. She's capable of anything." Christian brought up.

"She can't do much now in a full body cast anyway." Elliot chuckled.

"As your lawyer, I'll be hunting down whoever posted this video and threaten a lawsuit for defamation. It's a unique case, that I can back, even if It's technically true. I'm sure there would be a clause somewhere if they needed one. Now I guess they do." Carrick typed in notes into his phone, mumbling every other word.

"Thanks Carrick. I think we can find a more permanent way of dealing with this. Tucker, Mia; a word?" Ana took the two who had enough power to back her idea.

"What's up? What are you thinking?" Tucker asked.

"I need to show you something. It'll tell us what we need to do, but the three of us need to keep quiet about it. We're flying back tonight. We'll meet at midnight at my house. Wear something that grounds you. I'll have the rest." Ana nodded to herself. Tucker could be trusted around the book. She was sure about it.

"Everything okay?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. Everyone, we're flying back tonight. Try and ignore the rumors and no one should approach you. We won't be easily found."

* * *

They were very easy to find. Taylor and Sawyer saw the media frenzy in front of Windsor Academy and stopped immediately before anyone could see that it was them. They quickly made a u-turn and headed the opposite direction.

"Just go to the house, Taylor." Christian was pissed off. "Send as many men as you can to get rid of them. I'll need a few of them to stay after to keep continuous watch. This is fucking ridiculous." Christian rubbed his eyes. They were all exhausted.

"Alright, looks like a slumber party at Ana and Christian's." Avery tried to lighten the mood.

"Ana has the best movie collection. We'll be set." Elliot mentioned.

"You're staying?" Christian asked.

"Christian, knock it off. Of course he is. I want him there too." Christian forgot how close Ana and Elliot were.

"Right, sorry Elliot." Christian apologized. Elliot's eyes widened.

"Thanks. Um, please tell me you have ice cream, Ana." Elliot asked.

"Always, babe. There's a ton in the big freezer in the basement." She smiled. Christian knew how much Ana loved ice cream and always had it stocked. Gail would do their grocery shopping while she went for Windsor Academy.

They pulled into Ana and Christian's house and unloaded the suitcases that they had brought with them from the airport. Taylor and Sawyer quickly put them inside, never breaking their stride. They did an excellent job making sure no one would follow them outside of the private neighborhood where Windsor Academy was located. Their house was under Ana's father's name, so they wouldn't think to look for them at the house. All of this for a video that would look ridiculous to an average person. Before Christian knew Ana he would have watched the video and flipped to the next channel.

"Take whichever rooms you want except for the obvious one. Blankets and towels are in the closet in the hallway upstairs. Make yourself at home. Gail just went shopping yesterday.

"Your house is beautiful, Ana." Louise said as she looked around.

"Thanks, my dad has good taste." Ana made Louise laugh.

"I guess so. Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. This is wild." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Not a problem. We should have it taken care of by morning. Go get settled. Gail will be by soon to get dinner going." Ana smiled. Christian watched her talk to Louise. She could be very motherly. The thought made him more confident in his decision to make a family, beyond Ana and himself.

"Ana, go get comfortable. I'll take care of everything down here." Christian kissed her forehead. She needed a moment to just 'be'.

"Thank you. I won't be long." Ana sighed and ran up the stairs to the bedroom to take a shower. Christian wished he could join her. The best they could do was a quick fuck that morning before Ana had to leave to get ready for the show. That was small in comparison to what was going on around him. Someone exposed them for a gain that wasn't even monetary. This had 'vengeance' written all over it.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana brought Mia and Tucker up through the hidden passageway to the small room where she kept the book. Tucker lit the candles with a flick of his fingers and chuckled. It never got old for him. Ana kneeled by the piece of wood by the floor and opened the small cubby where the book was hidden.

"Alright. Tucker… This is the book." She slid the book out and showed it to him.

"Can I hold it?" Tucker asked. His big blue eyes were wide.

"Sure." Ana smiled.

"Wow. It's heavier than it looks." He noticed.

"I know, huh. Now, I need you to try something for me. Call it a test." Ana smirked.

"Oh, boy, this should be fun." Mia sat down across from Tucker and leaned in.

"Put the book on the floor and raise your hand above it." Ana instructed. Tucker did as he was told. "Think about our current situation and what has happened. Think about who might have done it and think about how we need to fix it. What's the best way? What's the only way?" Ana prompted Tucker. His hand tensed and his eyes were closed tight. The cover of the book started to shake as if it was trying to open. "Think, Tucker." Ana urged him. The books cover lifted slowly at first, but shot open as Tucker opened his eyes. His body stilled. The pages began to turn rapidly. One after the other after the other.

"What is it telling us to do?" Mia asked Tucker. He was obviously overwhelmed by what he was reading. With all of the seriousness he could muster, he told them what they needed to do.

"We give them three nights of hell." He looked at both Ana and Mia, unsure of what to think.

"That doesn't sound good." Mia said with a chill.

"That's because It's one of the worst things you can do to somebody without killing them." Ana shut the book and contemplated whether or not she could carry out the three nights of hell. She really didn't have a choice. "I guess we'll start tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE Don't hate me for leaving it like that... Haha. New chapter will be up ASAP and I'll try to make it a little bit longer. Weekends aren't supposed to be so hectic! :P HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW... I think this chapter is going to be a jump off point. I feel some action coming on!**


	14. Chapter 13

**The beginnings of the THREE NIGHTS OF HELL... Sorry for the shorter chapter... I'm currently being held hostage on the Cape and It's taking away from my writing/posting time. (poor me) Didn't want to leave you hanging for long, so I quickly ran to my laptop to post this up.**

 **There's a little lemon below. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and I LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews. I'd respond to each one of you that reviewed last chapter, but that pesky beach is calling, so I'll respond during my next chapter, because you're all incredible.**

 **MUCH LOVE**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

The black candles sat in a triangle in front of Ana, Mia and Tucker. They each lit one for themselves and held hands as Ana made a few changes to the book's suggested spell and recited it out loud. It called for something that might lead to death and she wasn't about to start dealing with black magic. She did want to upset them thoroughly, though.

 _"_ _As I sit and do this spell,_

 _Bring thine enemy three dark nights of hell._

 _Candles dark, black as night,_

 _Bring them fear and strife tonight!_

 _Rashes on their skin will grow,_

 _Afflict them with a noxious blow._

 _Painful hearts and bones affect them now,_

 _For three nights they'll wonder how._

 _Dukes of darkness, kings of hell,_

 _Smite thine enemy, bring them hell._

 _When three nights of pain have past,_

 _Make them well, well at last."_

The breeze that had picked up in the small room hidden away upstairs died down as soon as the spell was cast.

"That was it?" Tucker asked.

"That's it. Expecting fireworks?" Ana laughed, making Tucker smile.

"No." He smirked.

"One thing we do have is that candle." Ana pointed to a black candle with three yellow lines that separated large spaces of the candle. "Every time it burns to that marked level, the spell should be progressing." Ana wondered if there was a way that she could watch it happen, but she shook her head knowing that it wouldn't make her feel any better.

"So, we just wait until tomorrow to add to it?" Mia asked.

"According to the book, and the candle, we've already started the three nights. It'll only progress each day. I don't want them to just feel uncomfortable. I want them to out themselves so we can do something about all of this bullshit. We'll need to do a Twisted Tongue curse tomorrow when we have time and a tongue."

"Twisted Tongue?" Tucker asked. Ana smiled.

"We make them talk openly to _everyone_ about themselves with complete honesty. From the temperature they like their shower to their dick size, they'll unload everything. They'll be the annoying drunk girl at the party." Ana made them both laugh.

"Won't that be bad for us if they're talking about you and the rest of us?" Mia wondered.

"No, because they don't know enough, even with the evidence, to give validity to it. They're obviously up to something else other than exposing us. We'll have to bet on that."

"Okay. Eye for an eye. Makes sense." Tucker was getting it. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see the spell working on whoever it was they cast it on. Wasn't that the best part?

"Alright, bring the candle to the kitchen. We can watch it burn from there. I'm going to head to bed before Christian comes looking for us. I'm exhausted." Ana yawned, followed by Mia and Tucker. Why were yawns contagious?

"Night, Ana. I have a good feeling about this." Mia and Tucker quietly left through Ana and Christian's room and Ana took everything off and slipped her naked body into Christian's sleeping form. He didn't wake; he just opened his strong arms and brought her in as close as he could. She sighed as his warmth surrounded her, lulling her to sleep. Nothing would tear her world apart.

* * *

 _Jack and Elizabeth: Night One_

* * *

"Jack they won't come off!" Elizabeth frantically ran around their tiny apartment Downtown, looking for one of the many varieties of wart removers she bought at the drug store down the street.

"What the hell kind of disease did you bring home this time, slut?!" Jack's face looked like a lumpy calloused foot.

"WHAT?! Fuck off! These warts are throbbing."

"Well your fucking fingers aren't melting off!" Jack sat on the couch and combed his mutilated fingers through his long stringy hair. "We need to go to the doctor Elizabeth. Something isn't right here." Obviously. Not when your face looks like a jacked up big toe and your body looks like a brown coral reef. Jack could barely look at Elizabeth who looked like a poster child for anal warts of the body.

"Let's go. I can't bare this anymore, Jack!" Elizabeth wanted to cry, but the warts were blocking her tear ducts.

The looks they received at Seattle Grace were of confusion and repulsion. Jack thought he saw a man throw up a little in his motorized wheelchair.

"Sir, miss? Can I help you?" An alarmed nurse asked them as they rushed into the emergency room.

"We need to see someone immediately." Jack and Elizabeth kept walking, never pausing to address the nurse.

"Sir, you can't just go back there. Sir!" They passed the nurse and went into an open examination room and waited. He expected the police to knock on the door for his intrusion, but instead it was a short male doctor. Dr. Isban took one look at the two of them and gasped.

"Oh, boy. Lets see what we have here." Dr. Isban put on a pair of gloves and a mask, wondering if he should be in a hazmat suit, and inspected Elizabeth first. "When did these lesions and warts begin to show?" He asked.

"Just tonight." Jack said. Dr. Isban didn't believe it. Impossible.

"This is very advanced. Ms.?"

"Morgan. Please tell me what it is!" She panicked.

"I haven't even seen this in journals in medical school, to be honest. This is has to be advanced HPV. The warts will only progress if we don't surgically remove them ourselves as soon as possible. Even then, they'll continue to grow on top of each other, unless we introduce an antiviral medication to a daily regimen of chemical baths." Elizabeth's heart sank.

"At least you can fix it! Now what about me?" Elizabeth looked at Jack with anger in her eyes. He lacked human compassion and she wondered what she ever saw in him.

"Have you been to any third world countries recently? Or even Florida?" Dr. Isban asked.

"No."

"I can't tell without testing, but this looks a lot like Hansen's disease." Dr. Isban said confidently.

"What?"

"Mr.?"

"Hyde. Jack Hyde." Jack clarified.

"This looks like Leprosy."

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana had woken up the next morning and felt rested enough to carry out the next phase of their plan. The candle was burning evenly in the kitchen and had burned through the first night. She wondered how bad it could get for them. Tucker had come over early and sat in the kitchen having coffee with Ana when Mia walked in the front door.

"Okay, I got the candles and the cow tongue from the butcher. Never knew they were so long!" Mia smiled while she held a Wicks and Wax bag in one hand and a folded newspaper package that contained the tongue in the other. Christian was at work, as usual, and the rest of the Windsor group was back at the Academy. Taylor took care of the press that were camped out front and Sawyer had been stationed there since then, much to Avery and Louise's enjoyment.

"Awesome, Mia. Shall we get started, then?" Tucker and Mia nodded nervously. They followed Ana to the room upstairs that was accessed through the wardrobe in Ana and Christian's bedroom. It was the perfect place to conduct their business and everything already had its place. Candles, altars and dried herbs galore were spread around the space, on top of a reclaimed wood table, chairs and drawers.

"Hand me the salt, please." Mia asked Tucker. He handed her the salt and she went ahead and poured a line of the fine mineral around the three of them in the shape of a circle. It was the best form of protection in case any spells go awry. Ana placed a wooden slab in the middle of the circle where they all knelt facing each other.

"Look away if you're queasy!" Ana placed the large unwieldy tongue on the board and nailed it into place. Her stomach churned when a little sludge came out.

"So gross!" Tucker chuckled. Mia opened her eyes when she heard the hammering stop. Ana sprinkled Calamus and Licorice Root onto the tongue. Both herbs helped to gain dominance over another and promote honesty above all interference. The tongue looked like a well seasoned...tongue.

"Okay. Let's hold hands. Repeat after me."

Ana took one last glimpse of the book that rested on her side and recited the spell.

 _"In this hour we call for power,_

 _Let him or her bow down and cower._

 _Open their lips, close their eyes,_

 _Free their words and hide their lies._

 _Beseech their speech to open ears,_

 _And change the minds of all who hear."_

"Grab the tweezers Tucker and twist, hard! I'll use the lighter. Mia, keep chanting!" Ana struck the lighter and burned the tip of the tongue that Tucker began twisting with the metal tweezers. The look of disgust on their faces wouldn't have been missed by anyone. Minutes passed and the chanting came to a stop. Tucker released the pasty tongue and dropped the tweezers like a high school-er in science class who couldn't dissect the frog.

"Is that it?" Mia asked.

"We have to bury the tongue in the backyard and quickly. Then we're done." They let go a sigh of relief.

"We don't need to grill it too?" Tucker laughed.

"No!" Ana smiled. "Let's go. Strangely enough, I want a cheeseburger."

* * *

"Grace, thank you so much for letting us use your home for the wedding." Ana plopped down on the sofa in the reading room that faced the expansive backyard on Lake Washington.

"Not a worry, dear. We're more than happy about the idea. I hope you don't mind that I invited quite a few friends. To be honest, we never imagined Christian getting married. They're all very curious about you." Grace smiled sweetly as she placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Ana and sat down opposite of her.

"No, of course not. I can't believe It's happening so soon." Ana picked up her tea cup and took a sip of the Darjeeling loose leaf mix.

"You two were made for each other. It will be an incredible day. I hear your friend Kate will be flying out here tomorrow to help out. Are her students coming as well?" Grace talked as if everything in Ana's life was completely normal.

"Yeah, she'll be staying with us for a while. The Holmwood girls will be staying in Cambridge. It didn't make sense to invite them. I don't know them well enough."

"Well that's good. The rehearsal dinner should be more intimate then." Thank God for that.

"Everything is shaping up nicely, all things considered." Ana was dying for the spells to show signs of success. It was eating her up.

"Any word on who is responsible?" Grace looked concerned.

"No, but I'm working on it." Ana shot Grace a wink.

"Oh, dear. Do I want to know?" She giggled.

"Let's just say that the cat doesn't have their tongue anymore." So they should hurry up and expose themselves already!

"Well, whatever you did, It's justified. Whatever you did for Carrick, it didn't go unappreciated. The man finally sleeps." Grace sighed in relief.

"It needed to be done. I'll always be willing to help." Ana wanted Grace to know that.

"Thank you Ana. Seeing as though you'll be my only daughter-in-law I'm quite proud to have you as the one to fill that role." Ana blushed.

"Fate is strange and so is love." Ana nodded at her own words.

"Certainly is." Grace smiled and the house phone rang. "One moment dear." Ana relaxed while Grace answered the phone. She decided to check her own and when she did there was a flood of texts from Kate, Mia, Tucker and Christian.

"Ana, come to the TV." Grace looked flushed.

They rushed to the living room and quickly turned on the flat screen tv that was mounted above the fireplace. Grace put on her favorite news channel.

 _"Sightings of a man walking the streets threatening the public with his prophetic speeches has come forward as the leader of cyber hackers Trills, the same hackers who bankrupted Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. not too long ago. Authorities have identified the man as Jack Hyde who was accompanied by girlfriend Elizabeth Morgan who was an accomplice to the cyber crime."_ They showed the two mug shots of Jack and Elizabeth who looked like science experiments.

"Oh my lord!" Grace exclaimed after looking at their faces. Ana was biting down on her tongue hard, trying to keep her composure. She tuned back into the news.

 _"Authorities have identified Jack as having a rare form of an accelerated Leprosy and Morgan HPV. The incredibly graphic photos have already sparked a social media frenzy and the health administration is calling for an investigation. Hyde has also come forward as the one responsible for the recent speculative evidence claiming that celebrated fashion designer Anastasia Steele is involved in the occult and has been running instructional academies that teaches young adults black magic. Hyde didn't apologize for his part in the scandal, but did go on to say that it was all a way to get to Seattle's billionaire Christian Grey, who is set to marry Anastasia Steele next week. Hyde and Morgan are scheduled for arraignment in the morning and face up to twenty five years in prison for cyber hacking and another five for defamation with the intent to cause harm."_ Grace and Ana stood by the TV as the reporter went on and on about the remaining details. Their spells worked, and quickly!

"Wow. That was all you, wasn't it?" Grace asked. I think she was concerned about their health.

"Yeah. They'll be cleared up in two more days. It's a lot to explain." Ana couldn't tell her everything, and as much as she trusted Grace, she didn't want to involve her. Less problems.

"Well, it worked. That's all that matters. You did what you had to do." Grace smirked.

"It feels like it worked a little too well." Ana responded to a few texts from Christian and put her phone in her pocket. He'd be home in an hour and wanted her home as soon as possible.

"Now they can be in the furthest place in our minds. Elena is out of our lives and into a body cast after a swim in shit and now these two are going to jail and are on the CDC most wanted list." Grace's eyes lit up. Ana giggled.

"I love you, Grace. I REALLY don't want to leave right now, but I should probably get home. Christian is leaving work early and wants to see me. Thank you for the tea. I'll be by with Kate to go over more wedding details." Ana smiled and gave grace a kiss on the cheek. Grace did the same and rubbed her arm softly.

"Okay sweetheart. Give Christian my love."

"Absolutely." Ana opened the front door and stepped out into the bright September sun.

* * *

 _Ana and Christian_

* * *

Christian was all smiles when Ana walked through the door. The smile she returned made Christian feel thankful. This woman was his everything.

"I take it you heard?" Ana laughed.

"Yeah, and I saw the pictures. Quite a spell, Ms. Steele." Christian chuckled.

"That was the tame version…" Ana shook her head in disbelief. "Advanced leprosy!? That woman looked like the Tree Man! Well, they'll be back to normal in a few days while they're sitting in a cell in maximum." Ana made Christian smile.

"Well, they've been dealt with. We just need to keep all of this quiet, now and get ready for next week. How was my mom's?" Christian asked. He was midway through putting together a turkey club.

"I think I scared the shit out of her with the heath administration scares, but tea was good. She's getting excited about everything. She warned me about inviting all of her friends." Ana smiled and sat at the stool by the kitchen island.

"Fuck… That's like one hundred people all together, minimum." Christian shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever, more people to watch me claim you." Ana's eyes had a devilish spark in them.

"Oh, claim me, huh? I like the sound of that." Christian licked dripping mayonnaise off of his index finger.

"That's right, Mr. Grey. You know what I'm capable of and they don't. One hand touches a hair on that head of yours and they'll look like Jack Hyde on a bad day." Ana teased, trying to look serious. Christian took it that way, sending a swell to his groin.

"Damn, Ana, that's hot." He smiled.

"Mr. Grey, enjoying that sandwich?" Ana asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I was starving." Christian took another bite. Ana got up and walked around the island and took Christian by his pants pocket. "Taking me on a trip, Ms. Steele?" Christian chuckled.

"Sit." Ana pushed Christian into the recliner in the living room and told Christian to keep eating his sandwich. Ana had that look in her eye that Christian couldn't mistake.

"Baby?" He was eating. What the fuck?

"Don't you feel manly sitting there eating a big meaty sandwich while you watch your fiance take your huge cock into her mouth? Eat and enjoy." Ana unzipped his pants and took his hardening cock out. Christian hesitantly took another bite, unsure of the feelings that were running through him. It was like rubbing your head and patting your stomach at the same time. He didn't know what to focus on first. Ana slowly took Christian all the way into her mouth, from the tip to his groomed balls.

"Fuck, baby." Christian rolled his head back with a bite of turkey in his mouth. He felt like a king.

Ana picked up her momentum, fisting his thick cock while she dominated his pole with her talented wet mouth. Christian's breathing picked up and his hips began to lift off of the chair in response to Ana's movements. Ana would smile if she had the ability. Spit was pooling at the base of Christian's tightening balls. Ana was beautiful when she performed oral, but she really got in there. Variations of sucking, tonguing, jerking and nibbling played Christian like a violin and the gentle moans of Ana made him flush.

"Baby, I'm going to come soon." Christian tried his best to eat his sandwich, but how could he? Ana showed a hint of a smirk and reached her hand through his pants and began to finger his perineum, pushing Christian over the edge.

"Fuck, Ana I'm going to shoot. Get ready." Christian gasped and took a bite of his sandwich. He wanted the full experience. Ana picked up her speed, not wanting to make Christian wait. This was supposed to be a quick surprise and for his pleasure only. With a few more strokes and a couple hits to the back of her throat, Christian's body stiffened as he held one hand to the back of Ana's head while he flooded her throat full of his hot seed. Ana worked the rest of his come out of him, swallowing it all. She cleaned him up with her tongue and quietly put Christian's softening cock back into his pants and zipped him up. Christian just looked at her, chewing, with a look of humor and satisfaction on his face. Who was this woman?

"How's that sandwich, Mr. Grey?" Ana smirked.

"I'll never look at a turkey club the same way ever again. That was fucking phenomenal." Christian wiped the little bit of sweat that rested on his brow. "Thank you baby." Christian kissed Ana's warm reddened lips and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Ana." Christian blinked slowly, taking in the beauty of Ana's essence.

* * *

 _Jack and Elizabeth: Beginning of Night Two_

* * *

"Why won't they let us out of here?" Elizabeth asked Jack who was lying on the cold floor of a clean secured room in the fetal position. His bones ached and his skin crawled. The guards were frequenting their door less and less because of the disgusting nature of their health. Contagious diseases had a way with people.

"We're in quarantine, Elizabeth! Shut up already! My fucking head!" Jack's head was on fire and he was desperate for a painkiller that worked. The doctors tried giving them both everything they could think of to cut down on the pain and the spread of their plight.

"Why are there so many mirrors in here?! I can't stand to look at myself" Elizabeth was out of her mind. There were two-way mirrors at every angle of the room. Jack and Elizabeth were a fascinating pair with infectious diseases that went beyond the scope of the norm. They were now property of CDC Lab 161 for the time being and Jack and Elizabeth were unaware of the nature to their holding.

The intercom buzzed and a man's voice sounded through.

"Jack and Elizabeth, this is Dr. Isban. I saw you both in the emergency room last night. How are you feeling?" He asked, seriously. Normally the CDC had their own specialists to handle such cases, but Dr. Isban discovered them first; so they were his.

"How do you think, you fuck?!" Jack screeched from the floor. Elizabeth just sat on her bed quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. This won't last long. The faster we take a look at you both, the faster we can help you." The intercom went off and the door opened. Two men in hazmat suits rushed in and grabbed Jack off of the floor.

"Let me go! No!" They put Jack on a rolling stretcher and buckled him in tightly while he fought against the restraints.

"Calm down, sir!" One man shouted in hopes to stop Jack from making it more difficult than it should be.

"Where are you taking me?! I want to know!" Jack screamed. Elizabeth just sat there, scratching her face, praying for relief.

"Sir, you're just going to get blood work taken. Calm down or I'll be forced to sedate you." The loud sound of the man's voice echoed in Jack's head. He settled a little. The men shut the door behind them and it locked on its own. They wheeled Jack down a long bright hallway that led to a large white room with medical equipment lined up against the clean bare walls. It smelled of plastic and bleach. The men slowly transferred Jack's body from the stretcher to the examination table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Jack, good to see you again." Dr. Isban forced a smile. Jack rested, blinking every few seconds. "I'm just going to take a few samples of blood." He smiled at Jack and reached for a needle. Taking a few vials of blood was nothing until Jack caught sight of a large bucket of medical grade maggots.

"What are you doing with those?" Jack asked, fighting back the waves of nausea.

"Medical grade fly larvae. You have so many open sores and infections that it will be nearly impossible to keep them all clean by just replacing gauze. It's remarkable how much they speed up healing times and possible recovery rates. Of course, Leprosy can't be cured, yet, but these should help reverse the deterioration rates and ease some of the pain you're experiencing. Dr. Isban smiled. You'll only feel movement, no biting." Jack's eyes widened as Dr. Isban began shoveling the clean maggots onto Jack's open sores, bandaging them in, out of sight. Jack closed his eyes and fought the impulse to shake himself off, damning everything to hell.

* * *

 **A/N: I THINK they got to them... GROSS (...and a little over the top)! I know! What they're going through is pretty brutal. Ana isn't the type to go that far, but she had no control of the situation once the spell was cast; hence her surprise. It's mostly left up to the spirit of fate. About the lemon... I actually do know someone who made a huge sandwich for her boyfriend and went down on him while he ate it and WATCHED A FOOTBALL GAME. She said that HE SAID that he had never felt so manly. For some reason that memory came to me while writing. THANKS FOR READING! I should have more of the THREE NIGHTS OF HELL coming up and of course... THE WEDDING. Think Elena is going to break out of that body cast anytime soon? :P You guys are great, thanks for all of the reviews, input and for enjoying my stories... I'll be posting this weekend. NOW, off to the beach. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! LOVING all of the reviews/follows/faves for this story! They're really amping me up! I hope you'll check your PM's.**

 **Thank you ALL for the reviews and for reading. It really boosts my writing. :)**

 **I'd also like to say that I won't stop updating the story halfway through. That would eat at me. I'll continue to the very end. :)**

 **As always, I HOPE you will review and share your thoughts. :D**

 **MUCH LOVE**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Ana had invited Grace over to the house to take a peek at her mother's wedding dress that Kate brought with her from Ana's Beacon Hill home in Boston. Grace couldn't take her eyes off of the wedding dress that Kate held high in the air in Ana and Christian's guest bedroom. Ana's mother had wonderful taste and the importance of Ana wearing her mother's dress on her wedding day wasn't lost on her. The vintage ivory dress had a chapel train with an all over lacey rose motif. It had a sheer back with delicate floral embroidery and special metallic details that gave a bit of shine and highlighted the soft texture of the lace designs.

"Ana, It's absolutely breathtaking." Grace beamed. Ana nodded in agreement. She had the dress back at home in Beacon Hill but never took it out; it made this moment special for everyone.

"Ana, put it on. I can't wait any longer." Ana didn't hesitate when she took the dress out of Kate's waiting hand and took off into the bedroom to put it on. After a few minutes, she stepped out to have Kate clasp the back. An open circle of lace exposed her soft cream colored skin.

"So?" Ana asked. Grace and Kate were speechless. Ana as a bride was a sight to see.

"There are no words." A hint of a smile formed on Grace's face, but was hidden behind her steepled fingers. Her daughter in law was stunning. A perfect match for her son.

"Christian is going to flip!" Kate smiled, fixing Ana's train while they looked into a full sized mirror that rested on a far wall.

"I can't believe it fits." Ana always remembered her mother being on the petite side, but she never thought they would be the same size. It was a small comfort; like they were more alike than she thought.

"Like a glove sweetheart. One more week until the wedding. Everything is coming together nicely." Grace relaxed at the thought. She had staff at the house preparing the grounds for the upcoming nuptials and everything was coming together as far as she knew. Ana was quite clear with what she wanted. Vintage whimsy that incorporated the essence of both her and Christian's personalities. Ana didn't want to be the bride that didn't make it personal for the groom.

"Thank God. I can't thank you both enough for doing all of this for me. I couldn't have pulled this off without you. I really am thankful."

"Please, Ana, don't mention it." Kate waved her hand, shooing away the notion of her thanks. They all did one more collective sigh and smiled. Ana could feel it all happening.

* * *

 _Jack and Elizabeth_

* * *

"Miss, please, It'll only burn for a moment. We need to take care of a few of these before we can risk any further procedures. They're very aggressive." A nurse said to Elizabeth as he began to spray liquid nitrogen onto her growing warts. They were beginning to look like mushrooms on a tree. The nurse had been silently praying that his gag reflexes would keep calm throughout the process of eliminating the foul growths. Elizabeth's tears fell down her grotesque face and fell at her knees where the warts had spread. She was covered, head to toe, and they ached and seeped fluids that smelled of sulfur and two day ass.

"It just hurts so much. Is there any ointment? Where is Jack?" Elizabeth asked. She hadn't seen him since they took him away to get his blood taken.

"He's currently in the middle of a procedure." Jack was actually in a locked sterile room with maggots eating at his deteriorating body, but Elizabeth didn't need to know that. Doctors were baffled by the form of leprosy Jack had caught and the amount of time it took to eat through his muscles, exposing bone and tendons. Jack's face was unrecognizable to the CDC Lab research team and doctors after only the second day of his diagnoses. The team knew he would no longer be able to join the rest of the population as he was a considerable threat to the safety and well being of the outside world. It was a reminder of the Ebola scare that happened recently in the United States. They couldn't risk a pandemic.

"Jack is okay?" Elizabeth sounded indifferent. She had been thinking a lot about Jack since they were separated. Her ordeal was an eye opener; that's for sure.

"He'll be fine. Please concentrate on your health right now, Elizabeth. It's most important." The nurse gave her a reassuring smile. She knew he was only trying to pacify her.

* * *

 _Jack_

* * *

"I can feel it all! Please, more morphine! More morphine!" Jack cried actual tears that stung the open flesh on his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Two days ago he was perfectly fine, ready to take over the world. The intercom buzzed.

"Jack, stay calm, your stress will only excel the deterioration rate. Cortisol is a powerful hormone." Jack's form was near skeletal and the doctors knew his prognosis was coming to an impossible recovery.

"I need FUCKING morphine now or put me out of my fucking misery! You can't keep me like this! It's inhumane!" One of the researchers brought up the idea of assisted suicide, but it was shot down immediately by the other researchers who wanted to test him further. Jack was reduced to experimental research and the question of ethics was a debate amongst colleagues.

"Jack, nothing works on you. Please, calm down. Your body will adjust. We need to keep researching so we can find a way to reverse this." Dr. Isban's voice sounded through the intercom. He knew Jack was miserable and there was nothing he could do. Jack's rapid deterioration was a constant source of pain and he could only estimate that Jack had only a day or two left in him. His heart was weakening and his exposure to the outside elements were preventing him from making any sort of decent recovery. The fly larvae were only a means to keep him clean at this point. Intravenous fluids and food intake were not even registering in his body as nutrients. He was essentially dead already.

* * *

 _Day before Night Three_

* * *

Now that Jack's survival became impossible, Elizabeth was allowed to say her goodbyes on their second full day of torture, before the third final night of hell.

Elizabeth was shocked to see Jack in such a state. It kept her from crying and allowed her the chance to tell him how she felt. She was full of mixed emotions, but there were things he needed to know before he passed on. She pressed the button for the intercom and spoke directly into the receiver.

"Jack, I know It's hard for you to speak right now, but I wanted you to know that I love you. It had always been you. This is hard to say, but my feelings can't take away the fact that you're a fucking ass hole. I know where you'll be going and while you're there I hope you constantly think about all of the things that you've done to me over the years. I allowed you to take me down a path that I had no business going down. You had zero respect for me and the only thing you needed from me was my fucking vagina! You know... This is karma and we both deserve it. If I make it out of this, I'll be doing anything I can to make up for all of the trouble that I've caused. It's probably best that you leave this world. You were nothing but problems. Bye, Jack." Elizabeth turned her head away from the intercom receiver and took one last look through the window that separated her from Jack's decomposing body. It was goodbye. She had washed her hands of him.

* * *

 _Night Three_

* * *

"How is he still alive? His heart rate is through the roof and the muscles he has left are seizing." One doctor asked Dr. Isban.

"I can't explain it. This is incredible." He studied the monitors and checked off boxes on his record sheet that monitored his vitals. Jack was completely conscious and in absolute agony. The moaning was the only constant sound, besides the life support machines in his sterile room. His body was on fire and he could feel every nerve ending firing off through the very small amount of flesh that he still had. He was mostly bones and hair at this point. He was able to take a glance at himself through a two way mirror that was level to him. He saw what he would look like if he was dead. It was more gruesome than he would have thought. Open flesh covered in white crawly maggots that took pleasure in eating him alive. He would vomit if he had the strength. "Morphine" came out as a whisper. Every need he had took the backseat to his demand of alleviating the pain and madness that he was experiencing. Whatever he did to deserve this was now something he wished he could take back. He would take it all back. He would do things differently if he had the chance. He promised himself that if he survived this he would change and for the better.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

"The candle is almost out, Ana." Tucker interrupted Ana and Christian who had been sitting on the porch enjoying their early morning coffee and tea. Ana had been waiting for this moment for days. With no news on Jack and Elizabeth floating in the air, they had all been wondering what came of them. Did they survive the three nights of hell?

"Does Mia know?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. What do we do now?" Tucker asked, looking at both Ana and Christian who shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. That was it. He exposed himself and was taught a lesson. All we can do. If it happens again we can always take it a step further." Ana felt Christian tense. "Don't worry Christian, this is a death free zone." Ana joked. Christian smirked.

"I never know with you guys. I should have Taylor call the prison this afternoon. See what's going on." Ana liked that idea.

"Okay, do it. I'm curious to know as well. After that were due for the spa, Mister." Ana smiled at Christian who had set them up for a couple of treatments at Dandelion. Though, the couples massage was off the table in agreement by both of them. To take it a step further, Ana requested all male staff handle Christian. Women were relentless and Christian knew it was best to keep Ana's 'twitchy finger', as he now called it, at bay.

"I wish Elliot would do that for me." Tucker joked.

"Speaking of Elliot... How are things going?" Tucker and Elliot took things slow and then fast and then back to slow. It was confusing and a little nerve wracking for Ana who cared about them both.

"Good." He smiled.

"That's all you've got for me?" Ana laughed. Christian smiled.

"He kind of told me that he loved me." Tucker scratched the back of his head nervously.

Their relationship progressed quickly, but they were constantly with each other. Ana tried to think of the moment she realized that she loved Christian. It felt like she always had.

"That's great, Tucker. Should we make this a double wedding?" Ana joked and Tucker blushed.

"Ana, leave the poor guy alone. That's really nice Tucker. My brother is an idiot, but he's very lucky." Tucker grinned.

"Thanks." Tucker turned to leave.

"Oh, and Tucker?" Christian called after him.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking. Come with me to GEH tomorrow morning. I'll introduce you around. I might have a few spots for you opened up. That's if you want to." Christian had been thinking about bringing Tucker to GEH. He was intelligent, easy going and came from a background that proved to Christian that Tucker could handle anything. Tucker needed a job and was at an age when working and living on your own was important. He wanted that for Tucker; especially if he was in a relationship with Elliot. He wanted Tucker to be proud of his contributions. Ana's smile meant she was on board with it as well.

"Okay." Tucker smiled. "Thanks, Christian."

"Anytime. I think you'll enjoy it at GEH." Tucker nodded with a smile and went back into the house.

"You're incredible. You know that right?" Ana asked.

"I wouldn't be this way without you." Christian leaned in to kiss Ana, taking in her scent.

"You're right. You were a piece of work!" They both laughed. Christian shook his head.

"Ms. Steele, are you insulting me?" Christian feigned offense.

"No Mr. Grey, I'm merely telling you the truth. You were quite lost." Ana half smiled. Christian came a long way in such a short amount of time and it would never be forgotten.

"Well here I am."

"Yeah, I found you." Ana smiled sweetly and trailed her fingers through his messy head of hair. "I love you more than anything, Christian. I'll even love you on your worst days."

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"Sir, I got in touch with director at the DOC and Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan have been in CDC custody since their arrest. You might want to take a look at these pictures. I was able to get in touch with a lead researcher working the case." Taylor handed Christian the photos. "Just a warning; they're gruesome." Christian's eyes widened and his heartbeat picked up a little knowing that Ana was responsible for this. He opened the manila envelope and took a peek inside before taking out the full 8x11 glossy photographs. Holy shit.

"Who is this?" The face was hardly a face.

"That's Jack Hyde. It was taken last night." Taylor pointed to another photo on the desk. "That's Elizabeth Morgan." Taylor's face twisted in disgust. Christian would have found it humorous, but he was repulsed by the images he held in his hands. Elizabeth was a creature and Jack was a pile of flesh. He couldn't believe Ana did this, but he knew it came from a good place. "Now, you need to see these." Taylor handed Christian another manila envelope and he took out the photos. They were of Jack and Elizabeth, but they were healthy. "Those are from today." Taylor pointed out.

Christian knew this was how it was supposed to be, but seeing it work was intense in the way that it forced him to believe that what he knew was real. He still couldn't wrap his head around Ana sometimes.

"This is incredible." Was all Christian could say.

"They're not sure how it happened. They were planning Hyde's burial just last night. This is medically impossible, Sir. The CDC is questioning everything." Shit, that's not good. Christian trusted Taylor with his life, and he wanted to tell Taylor about Ana, but It wasn't his secret to tell. Of course Taylor was caught up in the rumors of Windsor, but the rumors were all they were to him.

"Good work Taylor. Now that they're well on their way to prison, I think we should put this situation in the past for now. You can go ahead and call off Sawyer until the wedding, which is less than a week away." Christian couldn't believe it. Anastasia was going to be his. His completely.

"On it. I do need a list of everyone attending along with the vendors to be sure they're properly vetted. Tomorrow would be best." Thank God Taylor was on top of it, because Christian had been focusing on so many other things. Between GEH, Ana and Windsor, he had been consumed.

"I'll have Ana and my mother send those lists to you by then." Christian and Ana had just gotten back from the spa and the last thing he wanted to do was reel her back into the stress she was trying to get away from.

"Thank you. I'll go ahead and step out then." Taylor nodded. Christian thought for a moment.

"Why don't you come by tonight for a barbecue. I'm beginning to get good on the grill." Christian smiled, taking Taylor by surprise. Christian knew Taylor lived alone and rarely saw his nine year old daughter Sophie. He remembered what that felt like and now that he was lucky enough to share his life with someone, he wanted to at least bring Taylor in from time to time. The man had been working for him for years.

"You sure, sir?" Taylor hesitated.

"I'm sure. Ana would enjoy having you here in a non official capacity."

"I'll bring the beer then." Taylor smiled.

"Sounds good. 6pm sound good?" Christian asked.

"I'll be here." Taylor gave a small wave and walked out the front door.

"Christian Grey, what a beautiful surprise." Ana poked her head down the hallway from her office.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Christian smirked with his hands on his hips.

"Maybe. A girl needs to know certain things." Ana gave a slight roll to her eyes.

"I saw that!" Christian chuckled.

"Too bad Elliot is on his way or else I'd make you do something about it." Ana was such a tease and Christian loved to hate it.

"I'm emptying my balls into you by the end of the night!" Christian shouted at Ana who was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Elliot waved his hands in front of him to prevent Christian from continuing. "That's fucking disgusting." Elliot pretended to gag.

"Oh, please, Elliot." Christian shook his head.

"Hey, I don't threaten Tucker to fill him like a jelly donut." Christian's eyes widened.

"Okay, Elliot I get your point. You should ring a bell before you enter someone's house. Maybe you won't hear shit you don't want to hear." Christian made his point.

"Old habits die hard. Is Ana hiding from you?" Elliot teased.

"She ran off somewhere. Want a beer?" Christian was still getting used to socializing with his brother. It wasn't as much of a foreign concept anymore, but topics in conversation were difficult to pick out. He was mostly used to observing rather than participating, unless absolutely necessary.

"Sure. Hope you don't mind, but I invited Tucker." Christian didn't mind. He was sure that Tucker was going crazy having to live with people that were years younger than him.

"He's more than welcome. Here." Christian handed Elliot a beer and motioned for them to head towards the well worn leather couches in the living room. They each took one, putting their feet up on the ottoman in the center that acted like a coffee table. They both sighed in relaxation.

"Getting anxious for the wedding?" Elliot asked. Christian had asked Elliot to be his best man. It was an emotional moment for Elliot and it wasn't lost on Christian who felt the same.

"I'm very much ready to put a ring on my finger and call her mine officially." Christian nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"Anastasia Grey. I like it. Never thought she'd actually become family one day, even though I always considered her a sister a long time ago." Christian always wondered how they met.

"How did you two meet?" Elliot smiled at Christian's question.

"One day I was walking with Wes out on the quad and we sat under our usual tree to eat lunch together. We studied under the same tree on nice days. One day Wes and I went to meet up at the tree and Ana was there, totally unaware of her surroundings. She was lying down on a blanket with her earbuds in singing while reading out of a textbook that Wes and I had in our hands. We thought it was a strange thing and we went up to her and introduced ourselves after scaring the shit out of her." Elliot's smile widened. Christian was all ears. "We thought she was absolutely gorgeous and every gay man needs a beautiful woman by his side. So... I snatched her from Wesley, but Ana was never partial. I do think she loved me more though, of course. Ever since then we were inseperable. We went to classes together, ate together, went out together and slept in each other's dorm rooms. If I wasn't into dudes I would have beat you to the punch a long time ago, but if I had to choose someone for her, I'm glad It's you." Elliot took a swig of beer and Christian noticed Ana eavesdropping again. He smiled and motioned for her to join in.

"You would have beat him to the punch, huh?" Ana laughed. Elliot blushed.

"Of course. You're the only woman, besides my mom and Mia that I'll ever give my heart to." Ana's mouth hung open and Christian even felt warm from that. Ana jumped off Christian's lap and gave Elliot a tight hug.

"I'll always keep it safe Elliot." She smiled. Christian knew it would be ridiculous to be jealous, even if the thought crossed his mind. He also knew that he was taking Elliot's best friend away from him and he was sure that it wasn't the best feeling.

"So, I was talking to mom today and they released Elena." Fucking hell, Christian thought. Ana smiled. Why was Ana smiling?

"Ana?" Christian was curious as to why Ana had a face of mischief. It was never a good sign. "Something you'd like to share, baby?" Christian brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see her fully.

"Mia already told me..." Ana played dumb. What could she have done? She was with me all day. Though, Mia wasn't.

"What did Mia do?" Christian asked. Elliot was all smiles.

"Oh my God, this better be good!" Elliot egged her on.

"Mia might have paid someone off to put bedbugs in Elena's house..." Christian's face made Ana look sheepish. Elliot was at a loss for words. Bedbugs?!

"That's not all is it?" Christian knew Ana well enough to know there was more.

"The same guys who put the bedbugs in her house put dead roadkill in her air vents and left upper-deckers in all of her toilets." Ana started to laugh pushing Elliot over the edge. Christian was amused, but he was lost on one thing.

"What's an upper-decker?" Christian asked.

Elliot laughed even harder, tears streaming down his cheeks and Ana calmed herself down enough to explain.

"It's when someone..." She couldn't say it without laughing. Elliot took a deep breath and explained.

"It's when someone takes a shit in the top part of the toilet where all the clean water is. So no matter how many times you flush the toilet, shit just keeps filtering into the bowl so the toilet water is never clean. God, I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Whose idea was that?" Elliot asked. Christian bit his cheek from laughing at Elena's situation. It was too good.

"Mia of course. She did have you for a brother." Ana smiled. Christian wished he didn't miss out on so much with Elliot. He was sure that Elliot was a lot of fun in his youth.

"Is there any way we can set up surveillance on Elena so we can enjoy this fully?" Elliot asked. Ana threw her phone at him.

"Open the EyeMonkey App." Ana shielded her face into Christian's neck and squealed. Christian loved it when she curled up into him.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Elliot held the phone up to show Christian. There Elena was; trying to make a sandwich with her broken arms. She was dropping lunch meat everywhere.

"You put cameras in her house?!" Christian wasn't sure about this.

"Don't be mad. We wanted to keep an eye on her. We couldn't pass it up!" Ana pouted.

"Bullshit, you wanted to watch her suffer." Elliot smiled.

"That too." Ana started to giggle.

"Can you record the best moments so you can send them to me?" Elliot asked.

"I already have a lot saved." Ana looked everywhere except at Christian.

"What is it?" Christian saw Ana's smile return.

"I have a video of her trying to wack off with a back scratcher to a picture of Dog the Bounty Hunter." Ana couldn't stop laughing. She vibrated in Christian's lap. Her laugh was contagious and Christian felt his cheeks burn.

"Oh my God, Ana. Thank you so much for this!" Elliot leaned back and cradled his beer; getting ahold of his emotions.

"What are you going to do with all of the videos? You'll get in trouble if you leak them." Christian was only looking out for her.

"Not when you accidentally leak a website that has them all compiled into one large library with an encrypted source. Being a caster also helps..." She smiled. Ana was something else.

"The website is up already?" Christian needed to know.

"No, but one day it will be. No one fucks with my family and you know this. I'm going to bury her so deep she'll be furiously riding Satan's pointy cock." Christian and Elliot looked at each other and tried hard not to laugh at Ana's commentary.

"I want to see everything you save. Promise me you'll share everything?" Christian wanted to demand it, but Ana didn't concede to demands.

"Of course. Check your email in ten minutes." Ana patted Christian's chest softly and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you. I may not be able to do magic, but I want to get some fun out of this too." Christian huffed.

"Christian wants to have fun?" Elliot teased him.

"I think I deserve to. Don't you?" Christian asked. He certainly did deserve to hang Elena out to dry and Ana would be sure to make that happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm super excited about the video cameras in Elena's house that stream to Ana's phone. :P Thoughts on this chapter? :D Hope you'll share. :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

 **So excited to see the REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVES!**

 **Thank you ALL for taking the time to leave me some love. It's great to see the feedback and how you're enjoying the story.**

 **I hope I continue to put out great chapters that keep you reading and interested. It really has been a lot of fun to write these stories.**

 **Hope you'll review.**

 **MUCH LOVE**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ana

* * *

"What is she doing now?" Elliot asked while he grabbed Christian's overnight bag.

"She thinks the toilet is clogged. After a few flushes she just gave up. Now she's jiggling the end of her crutch in the toilet trying to free it up... Oh shit!" Ana looked at Elliot who was suspended in time. His eyes widened.

"What?! Tell me." Elliot moved over to look at the live camera feed. His hand went over his mouth to keep from losing his shit when he saw Elena struggling to get out of the empty tub.

"She fell in! Think she'll get out?" Elena couldn't grasp the edges of the tub and with four useless limbs because she was lodged in. She was a goner. Ana would call someone if it got serious. Let her sweat.

"Fuck her. Maybe you should have packed her a Life Alert." Elliot and Ana laughed. They had been spending a lot of time watching Elena's every movements around her house. Elliot nicknamed her 'Squeaky Lincoln' because of the ease at how she let them rip. It wasn't enough to cover the scent of the dead animals stashed in her air vents that circulated through her house. It was driving her nuts hobbling around looking for the source of the smell. Her frustration only tripled when the bedbugs started to make their presence known. There were moments when Elliot and Ana saw her rolling around on the floor trying to alleviate the itching because she couldn't effectively scratch; even with a long back scratcher. Zooming in, you could see the welts on her neck and chest. Those fuckers were brutal. The best part was watching her try to get up. It was like watching a slug climb a wall.

"We're so going to hell for this." Ana shook her head.

"It's so worth it." Elliot adjusted the bag over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm heading over to mom and dad's. You ladies have fun tonight." Elliot smiled. Ana wished she could have him at the house for the night before the wedding, but he was Christian's best man.

"I'll miss you. Give Christian another kiss for me." Ana smirked.

"It took us an hour to get the fucker out of here. He'll be fine. Love you. I'll see you when you get to the house." Elliot bent over and gave Ana a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, Elliot. Love you more. Don't get too drunk tonight." Elliot laughed.

"Never!" He winked and left out the front door.

Ana sighed and threw her phone on the worn leather couch in front of her and fell into the chair. She was getting married the next day and everything was falling into place. Bad guys were in jail and a platinum blonde pedophile as out their suffering.

"Is golden boy gone?" Kate laughed as she walked down the stairs.

"Yep, off to join the boys." Ana smiled.

"Everyone should be here soon. Want a drink?" Kate had planned the night before the wedding. It was supposed to be an easy night with a few drinks with just the girls before the madness started the next day.

"Please." Ana nodded and the doorbell rang. Without having to get out of the chair, the door cracked open and Mia was the first one through, followed by Grace. The only person missing was Ana's mom, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down.

"Ana!" Mia squealed. Grace beamed. They put their bags by the door and went up to Ana for a hug.

"Hi sweetheart. You look gorgeous as ever. Is Christian gone?" Grace asked, looking around.

"He left a little while ago." More like kidnapped.

"They had to drag him out." Kate laughed as she came in with drinks on a tray.

"Sounds like Christian." Grace smiled.

"So, I say we sit down, go over the checklist and relax. Tomorrow is going to be busy." Mia suggested. Ana was completely on board with that. Ana and Kate led the way to the living room and took her drink to the couch. They got crackin'.

"Okay, the dresses have been steamed and are hanging in the guestroom. The shoes fit fine and Ana already put together an emergency bag. Photographer will be here early, hair and makeup artists will be by around noon and Christian already has security coming first thing in the morning to oversee everything." Kate was on it. Grace took it all home.

"The vendors already know what to do and when to show up tomorrow. Event staff are scheduled to arrive early in the morning to start working immediately. I brought in a planner to oversee everything while we're here. He's on board with the vision. It's already starting to look incredible, Ana." Grace took a sip of her chardonnay. It was a relief to hear that. The last thing Ana wanted was her wedding to fall apart in front of a few hundred people. Another thing she was nervous about were the guests. Christian didn't care about ninety-seven percent of them and Ana didn't even know that amount. Who was to say they weren't hoping for something to go wrong?

"What time is everyone supposed to be there?" Ana kicked herself for not knowing the finer details. She heavily depended on the women in the room to carry her through the biggest day of her life.

"5:00pm, sharp. You walk at 5:30pm. The reception starts at 7:00pm, but there's cocktail hour. Plenty of time to take pictures and spend some time with Christian before you're thrown to the wolves." Kate smiled making it all clear for Ana who nodded in thanks.

"That was easier than I thought." Mia smiled. "Let's play a game."

* * *

 _Christian_

* * *

"Christian, let me tell you something." Carrick waved his tumbler in the air. It was nearing 10:00pm and Christian hated to admit that he was a little drunk. "That woman you're about to marry may not be a saint, but she is damn near perfect. Her longstanding friendship with your brother, what she's done for this family and how she's helped you; I'll forever be proud to have your future wife be a part of this family. I'm proud of you son and I'm so happy for you. We all are." Carrick looked at Elliot who nodded with a smile. Tucker looked longingly at the three of them, a little jealous of their familial bond. Christian wouldn't admit it, but he had a little lump in his throat.

"Thanks dad." Was all Christian could say. He took a sip of his drink and set it aside, giving it up for the rest of the night.

"Are you guys going away after?" Tucker asked. Running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, she doesn't know it yet though. We leave in two days, come back in two weeks." Christian smirked. He booked a villa in the Maldives. Nothing but the sun, the beach and Ana, with no interruptions.

"Damn, need a housesitter?" Elliot smiled.

"Not like me saying 'no' would keep you from going to the house anyway." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Fair point." Christian wouldn't keep Elliot from playing house with Tucker.

"Go for it. I'll tell Gail you'll be staying there. Just stay out of our room."

"Hiding something?" Elliot chuckled. Yeah, my personal space.

"Your dead body if you don't listen to me." Christian shook his head.

"Alright boys, I'm going to bed. Christian, enjoy tonight with your brother and Tucker. See you in the morning." Carrick shuffled out of the living room into the darkness. It was already getting late and the alcohol had worn Christian down. Elliot and Tucker were consumed in each other and Christian missed Ana. He'd call her, but he was threatened to stay away from the phone.

"Guys, I think I'm going to follow dad's lead. Big day tomorrow. See you at breakfast." Elliot and Tucker wished him a goodnight and he made his way to his old childhood bedroom. He took off his shoes and laid on top of the plush down comforter and looked around the room. He was going to be married. He looked towards his childhood desk and eyed the small passport photo of his mother that was tacked to the corkboard. He wondered what she would think of him becoming a husband, but then he shook the thought out of his head. He didn't feel himself drift off to sleep, but when he woke up it was daylight and the few birds left in September were chirping. He lifted his head and looked himself over. He was still in his clothes from the day before and his breath tasted of alcohol. The shower in his bedroom was calling his name and he made a quick break for the en suite. He stripped off all of his clothes, standing naked in bathroom while the water in the shower warmed up. He looked at himself in the mirror that began to fog and he smiled, because he was about to do the biggest merger of his life.

* * *

 _Ana_

* * *

Everything felt so surreal. Ana stood in front of her full length mirror wearing her mother's wedding dress. She had her hair in a wispy updo with curls. Her makeup was done with care. Natural and light. Her big blue eyes widened at the thought of the vows she was about to make in an hours time. She gave Elliot a rolled up note tied with a red ribbon to give to Christian before the ceremony. She wanted him to know how she felt, even up until they were bound by vows.

"Ana, are you ready?" Mia asked. Ana nodded and slowly turned around for Mia to take the end of her train. When Ana put on the dress earlier, there wasn't a lot of discussion. Ana made it difficult to comment because they were rendered speechless. For Grace it was busy looking for tissues to stop her makeup from smudging. Mia followed Ana out of the guestroom and down the stairs to the foyer where Kate and Grace stood, looking more than ready for a beautiful wedding at the Grey's estate.

"You look absolutely breathtaking sweetheart. Let's get you married to my boy." Grace took Ana's hand and guided her out of the house. Security had been there all day scoping things out. A black Audi SUV was waiting for the four of them to bring them to Bellevue. Ana's heart was going pitter-patter and Grace gave her a reassuring smile. The thought of being with Christian put her at ease and it allowed her to relax the rest of the way to the Grey's.

Christian

"You look good, bro." Elliot smiled at Christian who smoothed out straightened out his tie and checked his watch for the time. It was 5:05pm.

"Thanks." Christian's stomach did a flip. Never in a million years did he imagine he would be waiting at the end of an aisle for a woman he loved.

"Ana asked me to give you this." Elliot proffered a rolled note tied with a red ribbon and left him alone in his bedroom to read it.

* * *

 _My dearest Christian,_

 _In a few hours we will be meeting each other at the altar to exchange our vows amongst all of our family and friends. The time we have spent together has been anything but ordinary and I am positive that we will encounter the ups and downs in the whirlwind we call life. Even knowing you now, I am sure we will encounter differences and discover things about each other that will make us wish we would have had the chance to consider in our decision to commit. It is my hope that we will let our love guide us to see beyond each other's faults and encourage us to change for the better. I am writing this without any regrets or second guesses. You will see me walk down that aisle and profess my undying love for you. There is no such thing as a perfect marriage, Christian, but between you and I, it will get close. I love you more and more each day. See you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Ana x_

* * *

Christian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was what he needed to hear because he feared that he wouldn't add up. They would get through tough times because they already had. They both had flaws, but they were aware of most of them and they grew to accept them. Ana's words were security. He smiled and tucked the note into his breast pocket, feeling it through the fabric of his coat. He took another look around his childhood room and shut the door behind him. The house was in chaos. Decorators, vendors, security and event staff rushed around, putting the finishing touches on everything that was accessible. Christian took a look at the backyard and saw hundreds of guests sitting down in their seats in the expansive back yard that overlooked Lake Washington, waiting for ceremony to begin.

"Ready?" Carrick smiled, patting Christian on the shoulder.

"I think so." Christian let out a deep breath.

"You got this." Elliot smiled. "Let's go." Christian followed Elliot and Tucker to the altar with Elliot as his best man and Tucker his groomsman. As they walked down the aisle all eyes were on him. It was different than the usual attention he received. This time it was congratulatory.

Christian stood, facing close to three hundred guests and knew that there was no where else he would rather be than there to collect his future wife.

* * *

Ana

* * *

"You okay, Ana?" Kate smiled at Ana who stood at the french doors that exited to the back lawn. She could hear the guests' chatter and it made her want to make her appearance sooner rather than later.

"I'm fine. Just ready to get going." Ana looked at her father who couldn't stop tearing up since she saw him hours ago.

"Okay, I'm heading down with Mia. I'll see you soon, Steele." Kate gave Ana a quick kiss on the cheek and stood with Mia as they began the was it.

"I can't believe this is it." Ray said, his voice was thick.

"Dad." Ana smiled. She hated to see her dad so emotional, even if it was out of happiness and pride.

"I know, Annie. I'll be fine. You look so beautiful. Christian is going to lose it when he sees you in your mother's dress." That was the other reason why Ray was so emotional. The reminder. It was hard for Ana too. "She's here you know." Ray smiled.

"I know. I feel her." And Ana did.

"Alright, I think this is us." The processional music was brought to a silence and the violins were placed under their respective chins. Ana looked once more at her father as he took her arm and hooked it in his. "Don't forget to breathe." Ray made Ana laugh.

"Thanks for the tip." Ana's tension left her body as they made their presence known, exiting the french doors and standing at the top of the hill. Ana took a deep breath and took the scene in. A runner made of a variation of white flower petals led straight to a ceremonial arch made of blooming cherry and pear branches. Alongside the path were white lanterns with light gray candles burning bright. A sea of guests sat in light wood chairs amongst a sprinkling of various sized chandeliers that were suspended by the long branches from scattered trees on the back lawn. Wild flowers like Baby Blue Eyes, Gray Dogwood and Sundrops stood at different heights, fastened along the seating and draping from the suspended lighting. The scene was flooded with flowers and soft romantic lighting, but Ana could only focus on one thing and that was Christian.

The violinists made their first pass over the strings and Ana began her walk down the lengthy aisle with her father by her side; never taking her eyes off of Christian. She couldn't tell who was there or what kind of attention she was getting. She could blame it on the tunnel vision.

Christian was getting closer and closer until she stood right beside him, watching Christian shake hands with her father in a symbol of respect and giving Ana away.

"You look beautiful, baby." Christian said softly and smiled, holding himself from kissing his bride to soon.

"Your ass looks tight in those pants." Ana quietly joked, making the first front row laugh. Christian shook his head and chuckled.

"We would like to welcome you, honored guests, for being with us today. We are gathered here this evening to join Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan Grey in Holy Union, and bear witness to the miraculous power of love. Love is our purpose in being here; it is the essence of who we are. With love as their foundation, marriage offers Anastasia and Christian the opportunity to become their essence with one another. Marriage is an artform that brings profound joy and demands great responsibility, awareness and commitment. We who partake of this occasion bind ourselves as witnesses to the journey of love that they are undertaking here." Ana and Christian looked into each other's eyes as the officiant pressed the responsibility of their vows.

"The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows." The officiant smiled and nodded towards Christian to begin.

"My beautiful Anastasia. I remember once a long time ago when I told myself that I would never find love; that it didn't exist. But you… You turned my world upside down from the very beginning. You are my best friend, my teammate. There is still a part of me that can't believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. Ana, I gave you my heart long before this day, but here I give you my promise to love and care for you, and to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, caring, and you know me well enough, but I'll try to be patient." Ana's smile grew wider at that. "I promise to be true and to be a loyal friend to you. I love you Anastasia." Christian took a deep breath and relaxed. It felt like it was just the two of them in a small room.

"Anastasia, your vows." The officiant nodded towards Ana.

"Christian, as soon as we were put in front of each other, you entranced me, you frustrated me..." Christian chuckled along with a few guests in the audience. "...you challenged me and you proved to me that in more than a million and one ways, you are the one to complete me. You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You make me laugh. You show me love. I feel safest in your arms. You amaze me Christian, and each day there is something new to love about you. You are my heart. I am yours. Today I promise to be true to you, to support and encourage you and to challenge and frustrate you." Christian smiled wide. "I love you, Christian."

The officiant smiled at the guests and asked for the rings to be brought forward. Elliot stood by Christian with Ana's ring and Kate did the same with Ana, holding Christian's ring.

"Christian, as you place the ring on Ana's finger, repeat after me. 'I give you this ring, you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you'." Christian took the ring from Elliot, repeated the officiant, and slid the diamond encrusted band onto Ana's ring finger.

"Anastasia, as you place the ring on Christian's finger, repeat after me. 'I give you this ring, you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you'." Ana took the ring from Kate, repeated the officiant, and slid the black rhodium ring onto Christian's ring finger. They both smirked at the finality.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I pronounce you to each other, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The officiant smiled and stood back as Christian took a hold of Ana and brought her in close, pressing his warm lips against hers with a small marriage of their tongues. The guests' applause brought them out of their gazes and their grins were from ear to ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!" The applause got louder as Christian took a hold of Ana's hand and they rushed down the aisle, kicking flower petals to the side as they ran. They made it quickly inside of the house and snuck into Carrick's study.

"Mrs. Grey!" Christian brought Ana in for another heated embrace. "Wow!" Christian's adrenaline was high.

"Christian, that was incredible." Ana would never forget the exchanging of their vows.

"I know, baby. I want to take care of something before we head back out, okay?" Christian took his phone out and called Taylor. "Yeah, we're in the study. Okay, thanks." Christian smiled and sat Ana down in front of the desk, kissing her hand.

"What's going on?" Ana asked.

"I want to take care of the papers so everything is official. Then we can go out and see everyone."

"Okay." Ana really didn't have a reason to fight it. Taylor walked in with a man who Ana assumed was Christian's lawyer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, congratulations on your big day." The man said, unlocking his briefcase and taking out a huge stack of papers. Not what Ana had in mind for her alone time with her new husband, but why argue? "Mrs. Steele these documents are for you. I am your husband's attorney and I can assure you that what he wants presented was drafted out of sound mind. If you wouldn't mind going over the documents. I highlighted the main points and fine print to make the process quicker so you can enjoy your evening." Ana looked over the documents and it was a prenuptial agreement. They never discussed signing one, but it wouldn't be something she would avoid. Gladly she would sign it.

"Where do I sign? I'm not in this for the money. You know that, Christian."

"Mrs. Grey, this states that in the event that the marriage is terminated that all assets of Mr. Grey are not limited by any monetary value." Ana looked confused.

"Ana, everything would be yours if you wanted to take it. I'm not going to have a division sign hanging over our heads for the rest of our married lives. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine." Christian urged Ana to sign.

"Look, Christian, I'm going to sign, but for the record, I want nothing from you if hell froze over and things went sour. I can't even believe we're talking about this on our wedding day." Ana shook her head and signed the papers. Some things with Christian would never change, already challenging her vows by acknowledging it. She laughed and Christian smiled in confusion.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah, you frustrate me!" She made Christian throw back his head in laughter.

"Mrs. Grey, these papers here are for your name change. As soon as I fax these in, it will all be on record in all the government offices." Ana nodded, read through the paperwork and signed her name 'Anastasia Grey'.

* * *

Christian

* * *

The white tent on the back lawn was closed off to the two old barnwood doors that stood open in front of the entrance to the tent. Wild flowers, candles and framed photos of Christian and Ana adorned the entrance way and was a preview to the inside of the reception.

"Ready?" Christian held onto Ana's hand as they approached the tent with the rest of the wedding party. His parents, Ana's father, Elliot, Tucker, Kate and Mia made their early appearance before Christian and Ana entered, receiving a loud applause with some whistling as he guided Ana to the wedding party table that sat in the center of the room facing the guests. Christian looked around and took in the white fabrics hanging in every direction at different levels, hiding the suspensions for the chandeliers and lanterns that added a soft glow to the space. Candles, wildflowers, vintage china and expensive silver decorated the table alongside the crystal glassware and vintage framed name cards. Christian applauded his mother, Mia and Kate for their efforts. They really did a great job making Ana's vision a reality.

It was about thirty minutes in when all of the guests were settled in their seats and the servers were handing out the first round of champagne, Elliot clinked on his crystal glass. Everyone's attention was received and Christian knew what was coming up. He held his breath and Ana held his hand and smirked. She was going to enjoy this.

"Hey everyone. I'm Elliot, Christian's handsome brother and Best Man." Christian shook his head at the audience's' laughter. Fucking Elliot. "In all seriousness, I'm beyond ecstatic for him an Ana. I had known Ana for half a decade and I had always considered her a second sister. I never dreamed that one day she would officially become one and I'm so proud of my brother for being the man to be the one she ended up with. There is no better woman for him and I'll take that to my grave." Elliot eyed every single woman in the audience. Christian could hear Ana's slight chuckle. "Christian and I couldn't be any different." Elliot looked at Christian. "I won't get into how, but I'll just say that he's unique." Elliot winked. "There is no other man like Christian and there never will be. Sure, I'm his brother and I get to say that, but for a man like Christian Grey to have fallen in love was something we were never prepared for. I want to toast to my brother… Christian, remember that you always have a brother in me and you'll always have a wife in Ana, but more importantly, you have a good man in you and for that, we're proud of you and I wish you both a bright future. I love you guys." Christian felt that pesky lump in his throat and cleared it. Nodding in the awkward applause by their guests who now knew more about him than necessary. Christian stood and gave his brother half a hug before Elliot took his seat.

Right after their was another clinking of a glass and Kate stood up, looking at all of the eyes that were resting on her.

"I'm Kate. Ana's Maid of Honor and best friend. Ana might be a new face to a lot of you, but I'm here to tell you that she's the real deal. I've known Ana for longer than what seems possible. Her big heart, her beauty and her take-no-bullshit… sorry… attitude is what makes her Ana. It also comes in handy when dealing with that one over there." Kate pointed to Christian, making everyone laugh. "Ana would do anything for her family and friends. I have been witness to it and she'd move heaven and earth for those she cared about. I have been known to have a good judge of character and Ana is as good as they come and for her to have found love in such a magnitude makes me beyond happy for her. Ana and Christian, congratulations. You have so so many milestones ahead of you and I wish you nothing but happiness and good fortune in whatever you may encounter. I'm so lucky to have been a part of your special day. I love you guys." Kate walked over and gave Ana a tight hug and kissed Christian on the cheek, then taking her place next to Mia.

It was as if the night went by in a blur. The appetizers and champagne moved onto entrees and wine, moving onto an open bar and the cutting of the cake. Their first dance was a picture perfect moment and the energy was high. Christian watched his parents have their moments of pure bliss, celebrating their son who finally came around. Christian felt like he was in another world, but he remained present in the moment. He didn't want to forget a time when he felt most happiest. Ana was his and he was Ana's. He felt it in his bones. At that moment they were Mr. and Mrs. Grey and no one could take that from them.

* * *

 _Elena_

* * *

"Hello?! Somebody?! OH MY GOD!" Elena shouted until her voice was hoarse. She looked around her large bathroom with her makeup running down her face. Her cell phone fell by the toilet as she fell hard into the empty tub. There was no way to call for help. She was jammed in tight because of the the size of her casts and the way she was positioned. The air was thick with stink and it had been over a day that she had been unable to move. Her body gave out… She was fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: Wish I could have ended the story with Christian's last thought, BUT I really had to end it with Elena's predicament. Hope you enjoyed the wedding. I have no experience with them so I HOPE I covered it well. So... What are your thoughts? :D Thanks for reviewing and for reading. I hope you check your PMs. Now... On to the next chapter... :D**


End file.
